Facing Consequences
by Awela
Summary: Blaine and Kurt couldn't be happier. They live in the city of their dreams and enjoy the peaceful life they deserve. One day, Kurt goes missing, and as Blaine desperately tries to find him, he has to learn that their adventure didn't end three years earlier. Sequel to The Quest.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine felt his hands shaking as he tried to fix his bow tie. H was standing in front of the bedroom mirror, getting ready for the dinner with Kurt. _That_ dinner. It was their anniversary and he planned to ask Kurt to marry him.

He was finally ready and stepped back from the mirror, taking a deep breath. Until that they, the engagement seemed to be a perfect idea. They had been together for years and he couldn't imagine his future without Kurt. He wanted to marry him. But when he had put the ring into his pocket, he had started thinking. What if Kurt didn't want to marry him? They hadn't talked about it earlier. What if he said 'no'?

Blaine couldn't take it. He needed Kurt. After everything they had been through, they were still together, loving each other. Blaine didn't want to mess it up. He wanted to continue his perfect life with Kurt. He wanted to wake up beside him every single day, make him coffee, walk to the school with him and go home to Kurt. He needed this. But what if...

Blaine shook his head. He knew Kurt loved him and there was a good chance that he would say 'yes'. Blaine just had to wait for the right moment to pop the question and not go crazy before that.

"Blaine? Are you here?"

Blaine turned around quickly, making sure the ring remained hidden in his pocket as he looked up at Kurt with wide eyes.

"Oh, here you are" Kurt smiled. "I know I'm late, just give me five minutes and I will be all yours."

Blaine nodded slowly, watching Kurt disappear in the bathroom. When he was sure Kurt couldn't see him, he grabbed his notes and went through them quickly. He was afraid that he would forget everything in the worst moment.

"Just let me grab my jacket..."

He watched Kurt as he walked back into the room, now almost ready for the night. He helped him take off the jacket and stepped back, smiling.

"You look fabulous" Blaine said, stroking Kurt's neck.

"For you? Always" Kurt smiled and leaned closer to capture Blaine's lips with his.

When he pulled away after a long, sweet kiss, he smiled widely.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked.

"Of course" Blaine replied and grabbed the other man's hand, leading him out of the apartment.

~ o ~

They couldn't have had a more romantic night. It looked like even the stars wanted it to be unforgettable as they were shining brightly over the small restaurant in New York. Kurt was watching them but Blaine couldn't take his eyes from the beautiful man sitting beside him.

"Do you like what you see?"

Blaine blinked as Kurt turned to him, smiling.

"You know I can feel it" Kurt said.

"When I look at you? Yeah. You and your sixth sense" Blaine said.

Although they had lost their powers, Kurt still knew things. He just had to look at somebody and he could feel their emotions. Sometimes it was like he heard thoughts, too. And with the staring... he always knew if somebody was watching him, even from afar. It was weird but Blaine got used to his boyfriend's ability.

"I know I'm weird" Kurt said, looking down.

"You aren't. You're special and I love it" Blaine said, taking the other man's hand.

"Then I think I can tell you something. I know what you're doing" Kurt said.

Blaine's eyes widened. Did Kurt know what he had planned? Oh, no. He tried to hide it from him, but what if Kurt knew why they were here? What if his thoughts scared him and Blaine couldn't even have a chance to say what he wanted?

"You're hiding something from me" Kurt said.

"Uhm, what?" Blaine asked in confusion. That's not what he expected.

"Yeah, I know. I think it's a good thing, you're really... excited, maybe? But you're worried, too. So I would like to know what it is. You're scaring me" Kurt said.

"It's a good thing" Blaine said hastily.

"Are you going to tell me or..."

"I will tell you. Tonight. Just... just give me some time" Blaine pleaded. He wasn't ready. Maybe it was a bad idea, he should have waited for the right moment...

"You can tell me everything, you know. I won't freak out, I swear" Kurt smiled.

Blaine nodded and looked down, taking a deep breath.

The waiter stepped to their table with the desserts in his hands. After handing them the plates, he left again, leaving the two men alone. Blaine tried to focus on eating his cheesecake and not on the looks Kurt gave him. Originally, he wanted to propose right after the dinner but now he had a better idea. He wanted it to be a surprise but Kurt was expecting something from him in the restaurant. He smiled as another idea started forming in his mind.

They finished eating and Kurt leaned back on his chair, waiting for Blaine to talk to him. But Blaine just paid for the dinner and grabbed his hands suddenly, pulling him up to his feet.

"I thought there was something you wanted to talk about" Kurt said in confusion as Blaine led him out of the restaurant.

"Well, plans change, my dear seer" Blaine smiled.

Kurt hated it when Blaine called him seer. It reminded him that there had been time when their life hadn't been as normal and peaceful as now. He had hated having visions, he had hated fighting against demons and he wanted to forget everything. But Blaine thought it had been the best experience in his life because he wouldn't have met Kurt otherwise. And since the best thing in his life was Kurt, he loved those years, even if he had to come back from death to be with him. They still didn't know how it had happened, how had Blaine come back, but none of them wanted to search for answers. They had each other now and nothing else mattered.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked as Blaine kept walking towards God knows where.

"It's a secret" Blaine replied, smiling to himself. He was happy he could surprise Kurt.

"You know I hate secrets" Kurt said.

"You will love this one" Blaine muttered.

When they reached the large building, Kurt looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"What are we doing here?" he asked, now really wanting to know what was going on.

"Do you remember this place?" Blaine asked.

"Of course I do" Kurt rolled his eyes. "It was my 'favourite' workplace."

It was the building where Kurt used to work before he had met Blaine. Where everything had started.

"This was the place where I first met you" Blaine said and got down on one knee.

"Oh my God" Kurt muttered, covering his mouth with his hands.

"Three years ago, when I came here to meet you, I only needed one look and I knew you were the one for me" Blaine said and grabbed the ring from his pocket. "I was right. I love you, Kurt, and I can't imagine my future without you. I want to grow old with you by my side. I want to spend my life loving you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and you don't know how grateful I am that I have you."

Blaine managed to open the small box in his hands and he could hear Kurt gasp as he saw the shiny ring. Blaine looked up to meet his eyes and took a deep breath to continue.

"So, Kurt Hummel, my amazing friend, my one true love, will you marry me?"

Kurt was speechless. He was so overwhelmed by his emotions that he couldn't say a word. But he knew very well what he wanted to answer. Because he felt the same way. He wanted Blaine for the eternity. He felt tears running down his face as he nodded. And nodded again, smiling.

"Yes" he whispered finally.

Blaine smiled and took the ring from the box, placing it on Kurt's ring finger. It was perfect, just like the man wearing it.

He stood up and only had time to put his hands around Kurt when the other man closed the small distance between them and kissed him.

"I love you" he said hastily and kissed Blaine again.

Blaine smiled into the kiss and tightened his arms around Kurt as his fiancé grabbed his neck from behind.

Everything was perfect. For now, at last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. Now I'm going on holiday with my family, so there will be no updates for a while.**

 **Enjoy!**

Blaine was happy. He had never felt like this before, he could have danced through his office as he remembered the previous night. After the proposal, he and Kurt had gone back to their apartment and had had the most amazing sex ever. And when he had woken up that morning, the first thing he had seen was the ring on Kurt's hand. Yeah, Blaine was a lucky man.

"So Kurt said yes."

Blaine turned around to see Sam and Puck at the door, smiling widely.

"Yes" he nodded and started singing happily as he went back to his desk.

"Congratulations, dude" Sam said.

"Thank you" Blaine replied. "God, I'm so lucky."

"I'm sure the future Mrs Anderson feels the same way" Puck joked. "When are you getting married?"

"In September. We don't want to wait too long" Blaine said.

"I see. You're afraid he would change his mind, right?" Puck asked.

"He wouldn't" Blaine rolled his eyes. "But I really want to marry him. I can't wait longer."

"Sure" Puck nodded.

"Okay, let's get back to work" Blaine said and grabbed a folder from his desk.

"Oh, come on, you haven't even told us the details" Puck said.

"Because I don't want to tell you" Blaine said, not looking up.

"Cruel" Puck sighed and flopped down beside Blaine.

"I'm not, but somebody has to work if we want to have the money for the wedding" Blaine said.

Puck shook his head slowly as he took the folder from Blaine. He so wanted to know the details of the proposal but maybe he could ask Blaine again later.

~ o ~

Kurt glanced at the clock the 100th time since his class had begun. He couldn't wait to get back home and cook an amazing dinner for Blaine. He knew he had bought him a present for their anniversary but what he had gotten from Blaine the previous night was a million times better.

He looked down at the ring and ran his finger over it. It was weird for the first time but he started getting used to it. It was the best present he had ever gotten from Blaine, a reminder of how much the other man loved him, symbolizing the relationship they had.

Before his classes he had bought a few wedding magazines to have some ideas for their big day. He knew they had enough money to have the most amazing wedding and Blaine would agree to do everything he wanted. And he couldn't wait to plan the wedding of their dreams.

Finally, the teacher let them go and Kurt rushed out of the classroom, only to find himself face to face with Isabelle, his best friend.

"Show me your hand" Isabelle said and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"What are you doing?" Kurt laughed.

"I was right!" Isabelle shouted excitedly. "He proposed!"

"Yes, he proposed" Kurt nodded.

"This ring is beautiful. And expensive" Isabelle added as she looked at the ring from closer.

"I don't care how much it costed. All that matters is that we're going to get married" Kurt said, smiling at the ring as he pulled his hand back.

"Oh, you're so cute" Isabelle said. "Come on, let's have coffee and tell me everything."

Kurt sighed and nodded slowly. He knew he couldn't go home without telling Isabelle everything because his friend wouldn't let him. So he followed her to their favourite coffee shop.

~ o ~

"Why the hell can't they do it without me?" Blaine asked angrily as Sam drove him to the newest building of his company.

"I don't know. The construction manager said they found something interesting" Sam replied.

"What exactly?" Blaine asked in an exasperated tone and looked down at his watch. He was supposed to be ready to go home because he wanted to spend the evening with Kurt.

"I don't know, I didn't ask" Sam answered.

"Next time, you should" Blaine muttered and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Twenty minutes later, they finally arrived. Blaine got out of the car quickly, not waiting for Sam to follow him. He stepped into the building and find the construction manager fast as he was standing beside the wall with a few workers around him. They seemed to be very upset but Blaine didn't understand why. He saw a graffiti on the wall but it was just some kind of a symbol, nothing interesting. Probably the work of a few kids from the nearest high school.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

His construction manager, John Rogers turned towards him and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mr Anderson, but I had to call you" John said.

"Because of this graffiti? You're not serious, right?" Blaine asked angrily.

"I wanted them to paint it down but they refuse to work" John said.

Blaine gritted his teeth and turned to the workers. Now that he looked at them, he saw how scared they were.

"Why don't you want to work?" he asked, trying to be as gentle as he could. He treated his employee well and if they were scared of something, he wanted to know why.

"We want to, Mr Anderson" one of the men answered.

"But we're scared. We don't want to be near that" another man pointed at the wall.

Blaine looked at the symbol once more. It didn't look frightening at all.

"I don't understand" he said finally.

"We have to go, Mr Anderson. This place is bad" the first man said.

"They keep telling me this" John muttered.

"And he doesn't understand!" one of the men shouted. "We have to go, Mr Anderson, it's not safe."

Blaine knew they told the truth. Or at last, they thought it was true. They were really scared of that thing.

"What is this?" he asked, pointing at the wall. "Why are you scared of it?"

"This is insane..." John started but Blaine silenced him with a look.

"It's the evil's touch, sir" a man answered. "A demon's sign. It came into our world and its gate was here."

Blaine heard Sam gasp behind him and he turned around with wide eyes. He knew what Sam was thinking. Unfortunately, they knew too much about demons and didn't like the idea of having another one here.

~ o ~

It was late when Kurt was finally able to leave Isabelle and go to buy their food. The woman had wanted to know everything about the proposal and asked Kurt to tell her the details several times. He had told her almost every single moment of the previous night and answered her questions happily, so he hadn't known how late it was. When he checked the time on his phone, he grimanced and tried to walk faster towards the supermarket. He wanted to cook a delicious dinner for Blaine and he was running out of time.

He grabbed what he needed and went to pay for the food. It was the first time when he had that weird feeling, telling him that somebody was watching him. He looked around quickly but saw nothing out of order. There was a woman with two children, searching for diapers, an older man, grabbing an apple, and a cashier doing his job. He saw nobody else. Kurt sighed and turned back to go to the cashier. Maybe he was wrong, maybe it was just his imagination playing with him. He paid quickly and left the shop.

He was almost home when he had that feeling again. He turned around quickly, so maybe he could catch who was watching him... But he found nothing. The street was empty and silent, just like always at this time of the day.

 _Run!_

Kurt jumped from the sudden voice in his head. It was a woman's voice and she seemed... concerned? Scared? He didn't know and he didn't understand what was happening, but he had a really bad feeling and he wanted to get home fast and lock the door behind him.

He turned back around and ran, almost dropping his bag. He heard sounds in the background which could be footsteps or only the wind, but he was too scared to look back and find out. He had to get home.

Kurt almost laughed in relief when he saw the door of the familiar building. He opened it in a blink, ran inside and shut the door with a loud thud. Then he finally stopped. He was breathing heavily and he could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he looked through the small window, searching for a person outside.

But the street was completely empty. He leaned closer to take a better look but nothing happened. He sighed and closed his eyes, stepping away from the window. Maybe he was going crazy, that's why he heard unfamiliar voices and thought that somebody followed him.

"I'm so stupid" he muttered as he grabbed his bag and went to the stairs.

Outside of the building, a large figure stepped out of the shadows, looking up at the house with an evil grin. They found him.

~ o ~

After calming himself down, Kurt started getting ready with the dinner. Blaine still wasn't home, although it was late. Kurt didn't check the time, he was too busy with his thoughts about what could have happened earlier. He didn't even hear the front door open, so when he felt arms sneaking around his waist from behind, he screamed and dropped the plate he had in his hands. It fell to the ground and broke into million pieces.

The arms let go of him immediately and as Kurt turned around, his wide eyes found a confused Blaine standing behind him.

"Are you trying to scare me to death?" Kurt asked, his voice higher than usual.

"I'm sorry" Blaine said. "I thought you heard me."

"No, I didn't!" Kurt almost shouted and turned back to preparing the dinner. "You should have knocked or something."

"I'm sorry" Blaine repeated and reached down for the pieces of the broken plate. "Why are you so jumpy? Did... something happen?"

Kurt stopped in his movement, staring down at the cutting board. He didn't know if he should tell Blaine about what had happened. What if he didn't believe him?

"No, it was just a long day" he said finally, glancing up at the clock. "You're late."

"I know. We had some trouble with the construction" Blaine sighed. "We found a sign on the wall. The workers said it's the mark of a demon."

Kurt dropped his knife and turned back to face Blaine.

"A demon?" he asked in fear.

"I know what you think but you don't have to worry" Blaine said quietly and stepped to the other man, putting his arms around him. "You know how superstitious those people are. Probably it's just a graffiti, nothing more."

"What if it is?" Kurt asked and pulled back. "Have you forget what happened to us last time?"

"Of course not" Blaine said, following Kurt into the dining room. "But I don't think we should assume the worst. I will check on it tomorrow, don't worry."

He hugged Kurt from behind, kissing his hair.

"We should enjoy the night, my beautiful fiancé" he whispered into the man's ear, sucking on his earlobe gently.

Kurt relaxed in Blaine's touch and sighed as he felt Blaine's mouth wandering down to his shoulder, planting kisses on his skin. Blaine took his hand and turned him around to face him before capturing his lips with his own.

"We should go back to the bedroom" Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

"What about dinner?" Kurt asked, although he didn't really care about food. He wanted Blaine.

"Later" Blaine said and led Kurt to the door of their bedroom.

None of them noticed the small patch of ice on the carpet where Blaine had been standing minutes earlier.

~ o ~

Later that night, the two men were lying in bed, Kurt resting his head on Blaine's chest, with his fiancé's arms around him. They were sleeping peacefully, so they couldn't see the room turning into the land of ice around them. Kurt shivered in his sleep and reached out to pull the comforter tighter around them. As his fingers touched the material, he was pulled into a dream.

 _Kurt opened his eyes and gasped. He was standing on the top of a cliff, staring down into the darkness. It was so hot that he started getting dizzy in no time and had to take a step back to not fall forward. He tried to breath but it was hard. The air was hot, it burnt his lungs, and he desperately tried to get enough oxigen to not faint._

 _He looked around frantically, searching for an escape. All he saw was a scary looking cave but since he couldn't stay outside, he had to step into the place. It was so dark, he couldn't see anything but he kept taking careful steps forward. Deep down in his mind he knew it was just a dream and he would wake up eventually but it didn't mean he felt safe. Memories of being locked into a dream he couldn't escape kept bothering him and he felt frightened. He hadn't have dreams like this since..._

 _"Okay, calm down" Kurt whispered. "It's just a dream, nothing more. Nothing will happen to you."_

 _He heard someone laughing in front of him and he jumped back with wide eyes. He turned to go back outside but he was only able to take a few steps when a wall appeared in front of him, blocking his way._

 _"No, no, no" he muttered, searching for a hole on the wall. He had to get out somehow._

 _"Don't be afraid, little seer" he heard a feminine voice behind him._

 _He turned around again, facing the darkness. He could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he kept his hands on the wall behind him._

 _"Who is there?" he asked quietly._

 _"Come here" the voice said._

 _Kurt didn't want to move from the wall but he felt a sudden tug by his stomach and he fell forward. He screamed and put his hands out in front of him to save his face from the fall but surprisingly, he landed on his feet again. As he opened his eyes, he found himself in a large room, with nobody else around._

 _He blinked and the place around him changed again. He screamed and jumped back when he saw bodies at his feet. Dead bodies, with empty eyes and scared expression. And blood, a lot of blood._

 _He shook his head and started running, away from the horrible things he had just seen, trying to fight off his nausea. But anywhere he turned, he saw dead people and he started getting hysterical. He needed to get away, he needed to get out of this nightmare. He needed Blaine._

 _His tears blinded him temporarily, so he didn't see a hand reach out towards him, he only noticed it when it grabbed his ankle but it was too late. He fell forward and landed on a man's chest. He pushed himself back up quickly, careful to not look into the man's dead eyes. He only managed to get on his knees when another hand grabbed his hair, pulling him back down. Kurt screamed and closed his eyes tightly when he found himself face to face with an old woman. An old woman who had a sword in her chest._

 _"You can't run away" the woman said and Kurt's eyes snapped open in horror. "They will find you and then the world will go down."_

 _"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked, fighting desperately to get away from the woman._

 _"You can't run away, seer" the woman repeated._

 _Kurt felt fingers tightening around his neck and he screamed again, struggling against the hands on his neck and arms._

 _"No!" he groaned desperately as he hands started pulling him back down onto the ground, blinding and choking him. "No!"_

"Kurt, wake up!"

"No!"

"Kurt, you have to wake up!"

Blaine climbed over Kurt who wouldn't stop screaming and trashing in his dream. He grabbed his wrists quickly and held them down as he kept shouting Kurt's name to bring his fiancé back from his sleep. He didn't know what happened but Kurt seemed to be in pain and he had to wake him up somehow.

He let go of Kurt's wrist to grab his shoulders and shake them. He hissed in pain as Kurt's hands found his bare chest in a blink and the man's nails cut into skin, leaving angry red marks.

"Kurt, wake up!" Blaine shouted and shook Kurt's shoulders one more time.

In the next second, Kurt's eyes flew open but he didn't seem to know where he was. Blaine had to hold him down again because he was screaming and tried to hit him.

"It's me, honey" Blaine whispered into his ears. "You're safe."

Kurt finally stopped fighting against him. He relaxed in his touch for a moment before the images of his dream came back and he started shaking. He wasn't screaming anymore, he closed his eyes and tried to breath as tears appeared in his eyes.

"It was just a dream" Blaine whispered. He felt Kurt's arms around his waist and he sat up slowly, hugging the man.

"God, it was horrible" Kurt hiccuped, unable to stop his tears. "I don't... I don't want to see it again."

"You won't" Blaine said.

"It was like a vision" Kurt said after a few minutes of silence.

He felt Blaine tensing beside him. He tightened his arms around Kurt and kissed his forehead.

"You can't have a vision. You don't have your power anymore" Blaine said finally.

"You're right" Kurt sighed and pulled back, so he could sit against the pillows. "I know it's stupid and..."

Kurt fell silent as he looked behind Blaine and his eyes widened.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Blaine asked in concern.

"Turn around."

Blaine thought Kurt was in some kind of shock because of his dream as he kept staring at the wall and didn't look at him. But Blaine did as he was told, following Kurt's gaze. And he gasped. The walls of the room were covered with something like ice and as Blaine looked up at the ceiling, he saw icicles hanging over them.

"You've gotten your power back."


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you are ready for demons, fights, etc.**

 **Enjoy!**

Kurt tightened his fingers around the cup as he watched Blaine pacing restlessly in front of him. They had called Puck and Sam almost an hour earlier and now they were waiting for their arrive. Kurt had completely forgotten his nightmare when Blaine had freaked out. He knew Blaine had been afraid of getting back his power and now that it was real, he had to help him.

Blaine played with his fingers nervously and looked up at the clock.

"What's taking them so long?" he muttered and took out his phone from his pocket. As he touched the device, his hands started glowing and in the next second, the phone was covered in ice-like material. "Damn it!"

"Blaine, calm down" Kurt said quietly from the couch.

"I can't!" Blaine shouted and dropped his now useless phone.

His hand glowed again and a thin stick of ice shot out towards Kurt. The man jumped away but it hit the cup in his hands, breaking it into million pieces.

"Oh my God!" Blaine said desperately. He wanted to step to Kurt but he knew he was dangerous. He didn't want to hurt his fiancé, so he backed away from him.

"It's okay, Blaine" Kurt said gently. He tried to go to Blaine but the man shook his head and ran into the bathroom.

"Stay there! I don't want to hurt you!" Blaine shouted through the now closed door.

"This is insane! You have to let me help you!" Kurt said and tried to open the door.

"You can't! Just-just stay there!" Blaine replied.

Kurt tried to open the door again but the handle turned into ice and he jumped back.

"Blaine, you have to calm down or else you will freeze the whole place!" Kurt said and backed away from the ice that kept following him. "You can control it, I know."

He shrieked as his way was suddenly blocked by a large wall of ice. He turned around to find another way, but the ice kept growing around him, forming another wall in front of him.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"I think you should come out of there. Now" Kurt said and hit the wall in front of him angrily.

Blaine opened the door and peeked out. His eyes widened when he saw Kurt, standing between the two large walls.

"God, I'm so sorry..."

Blaine was interrupted by the doorbell, and both of them looked up in confusion. It was past midnight, they didn't expect visitors...

"Could you open the door? I think it's Sam and Puck" Kurt said.

"You're right" Blaine said, remembering calling his friends. "I will be back in a second. Don't go anywhere."

As Blaine finished his sentence, a thin vine of ice grew out of the wall behind Kurt, sneaking around his waist and pulling him back to the wall. The man growled angrily, grabbing the wine, and tried to free himself from its grasp, but to no avail. Blaine watched him with wide eyes and didn't move.

"Would you finally answer the door?" Kurt almost shouted, struggling in his restrains. He knew Blaine had had problems with his power earlier but he never thought it had been so bad.

"Right. Stay here" Blaine said and walked out of the room.

Another vine appeared around Kurt's ankles and bound him even more to the wall.

"Great" he sighed, relaxing in his bonds. It wasn't like he could go anywhere.

Blaine came back with their sleepy looking friends. They didn't even noticed Kurt first.

"...because it's late and some of us have our own..." Puck fell silent immediately when he saw the living room.

"What the hell happened here?" Sam asked.

"It looks like Blaine got his power back" Kurt sighed.

Sam and Puck finally noticed Kurt, hidden behind a large wall, bound to another.

"Okay, once again: what the hell happened here?" Sam asked and slapped Puck's shoulder who couldn't hide his smile.

"It's not funny!" Kurt growled. "Can you get rid of these things? It's really uncomfortable and humiliating."

"I don't know how it happened" Blaine stepped closer and tried to pull the vines away from Kurt. "We were sleeping and when we woke up... this happened."

"Well, not exactly. It wasn't that bad first, but then Blaine freaked out and turned our whole apartment into ice" Kurt said.

"And how did you end up there?" Sam asked.

"I did it" Blaine said and shook his head. "Somehow. But I don't know how."

"It's like the first time" Puck said.

"Yeah, we couldn't control our power then. And it got worse when we were angry or scared" Sam continued.

"So what now? We have to do something, I can't stay like this" Kurt said.

"Blaine should calm down" Puck suggested. "Do you have our old books?"

"They are in Lima" Blaine sighed.

"Okay. Then we have to find out how we can stop this things. What were you thinking about when you... tied Kurt to the wall?" Sam asked.

Blaine blushed and bit his lip. He really didn't want to tell them what had caused his panic.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I... I was afraid it would scare you away... that you would leave me for this" Blaine answered but didn't look up to meet Kurt's eyes.

Two other vines came out of the wall, holding down Kurt's arms this time.

"Blaine, I wouldn't leave you" Kurt said gently.

"But you wanted to leave last time" Blaine replied.

"It was something completely different. You forced me to go with you, I didn't have a choice" Kurt said.

"But what if the demons come back and you will be in danger? I can't let it happen" Blaine said and closed his eyes.

"Come here" Kurt said and tried to wave with his hand. When Blaine got closer, he leaned down as he could. "We don't even know if there are demons involved. With your past, it can be just a accident. But anything can come against us, I will never leave you. Okay?"

Blaine looked up slowly and when his eyes met Kurt's, he smiled weakly.

"Okay."

Suddenly, the vines let go of Kurt and he fell down, right into Blaine's arms.

"You planned this, right?" Kurt asked as he got up to his own feet.

"No, but we should try it again" Blaine smiled, helding his arms around Kurt.

"Okay, before you two start making out... can we sit down and talk about this? It seems pretty serious" Puck said.

"Right" Kurt nodded but couldn't hide his blush.

"I think the guestroom is mostly ice-free" Blaine said uncertainly and walked to the door, the others following him closely.

Sam flopped down onto the mattress and Puck sat down beside him. Blaine waited for Kurt who closed the door and joined the others. He wanted to sit on the floor but a new vine appeared out of nowhere, grabbed his waist and pushed him into Blaine's arms.

"Okay, you have to stop this" Kurt said and tried to step away from Blaine but the vine held him there. "Damn it, Blaine, it's not funny!"

"Sorry, sorry..." Blaine said but he didn't feel sorry at all. He enjoyed the closeness of Kurt but he wouldn't admit it.

He only had to think about it and in a blink, a more and more furious Kurt was tied to him with an untearable vine.

"When we fix this, I will think about the marriage again" Kurt huffed when they finally sat down.

"I will fly to Lima and get those books in the morning" Puck decided.

"Good idea" Kurt said through gritted teeth.

"So does it mean we will all get back our powers?" Sam asked hopefully.

"I don't feel like I have a power" Puck replied and tried to show them some fire but nothing came out of his hands.

"Me neither" Sam said but stood up and went to the wardrobe. He tried to lift it up but he couldn't move it at all.

"Porcelain?" Puck asked.

Kurt thought about his weird dream and that feeling earlier that evening. But he decided to not tell about it. He had had that sixth sense for years, there was nothing unusual in it.

"Nothing" Kurt shook his head.

"You had a nightmare tonight" Blaine said quietly.

"It was just a nightmare" Kurt shrugged.

"No, it wasn't" Blaine shook his head. "I tried to wake you up but I couldn't. It was like when you had visions."

"And what did you see?" Sam blurted out.

Kurt looked around in confusion.

"It was just a nightmare, you don't think..."

"We both know that nightmares can be real" Puck cut in. "Tell us, Porcelain."

Kurt sighed and told them what he had seen in his nightmare. As he talked, he could feel Blaine's arms tightening around him and his hands shaking. That's why he didn't want to tell them. He knew Blaine would be worried.

"But it was just a nightmare" he said and tried to smile, although something told him it wasn't true.

"I can't believe this is happening again" Blaine said quietly.

"Do you think that the workers were right?" Sam asked.

Blaine looked up and hesitated for a second before he nodded.

"I think it's not an accident. I have my power because something is coming" he answered.

"Then we have to be careful" Puck said with a grim expression.

~ o ~

The days passed slowly. Puck had flown back to Lima for their occult books and brought them to their apartment. Kurt and Blaine hadn't left the building in the next days. Blaine had been too instable to be around people and Kurt literally couldn't leave him alone. Every time he had tried to leave the apartment, Blaine had frozen the door or made a cell around him. It hadn't been conscious, so they couldn't do anything against it.

One day, they were sitting in the living room, trying a new meditation form. Kurt placed a few candles around them, sat down in front of Blaine and took his hands.

"Close your eyes" he said quietly. "Take a deep breath."

"Are you sure it will help?" Blaine asked but closed his eyes.

"We will find out soon. Now try to relax. Don't think about your fears" Kurt said.

Blaine's breathing slowed down. He thought about a beautiful green field full of flowers, where he was lying with Kurt in his arms. He smiled.

"Good. Now try to form something simple with your power" Kurt said.

"A flower?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, that would be great" Kurt smiled.

Blaine held up his hands, keeping his eyes still closed. Between his hands, a rose started forming, its petals and leaves all white.

"Open your eyes" Kurt said.

Blaine opened his eyes and looked down at the rose in his hands.

"I did it!" he said excitedly.

"You did" Kurt replied and took the rose from Blaine.

Suddenly, the door swang open and the two men jumped. Blaine's hands started glowing and before he knew what he was doing, he sent frozen knives towards the new arrival.

Sam, who just stepped into the room, yelped and jumped away.

"What the hell, man?" he asked when he stood up.

"Sorry, Sam" Blaine said and stood up.

"I know, I know" Sam sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"Checking if you're well enough to work" Sam answered. "Your new client refused to meet us without you being there."

"Great" Blaine sighed.

"He can't go out. It would be dangerous" Kurt said and put an arm around Blaine. The man took a deep breath and leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I have to. We need the money from this project or else we can't finish the new building. And if we can't finish that building, the investor won't pay" Blaine explained.

"There has to be another option" Kurt said, biting his lower lip.

"She said she wouldn't come to the meeting unless Blaine is there" Sam said.

"So I have a few days to learn how to control my power" Blaine sighed.

~ o ~

Kurt felt his hands shaking as he picked out the clothes for Blaine. He knew it wasn't safe for Blaine to go to the meeting, he still had troubles with controlling his power. They had tried everything in the past days and Blaine had been fine most of the time, but sometimes he still couldn't control himself. Kurt was worried he would use his power in front of others.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Kurt asked as Blaine got ready.

"I'm not" Blaine admitted. "But Puck and Sam will be there with me. We are prepared. They will make the client forget if I do something."

"I don't like it" Kurt said.

"Me neither" Blaine sighed. "But it will be fine. I promise."

Blaine kissed Kurt and hastily walked out of the room, leaving his worried fiancé alone with his thoughts.

~ o ~

Blaine raised an eyebrow when he looked at their new client. Lauren Zizes looked absolutely not like a business woman in her ridiculous clothes and granny glasses. She was tall and plump, with a bored expression on her face. Somebody Blaine would never talk to if he had a chance.

"Minions, get out" she snapped her fingers, looking at Puck and Sam.

"They are my colleagues, Ms Zizes" Blaine said.

"I don't like their faces" Lauren replied and pointed at Puck. "Especially his."

"She's so hot" Puck muttered with a dreamy expression.

"You're not serious, right?" Sam whispered back.

"I know I'm hot, Puckerman, but you're not my style. I hate selfish pricks like you. And what exactly is that thing on the top of your head? A beaver or what?" Lauren asked.

"It's a mohawk" Puck answered. "You can touch it if you want."

"Okay, I think you should leave now" Blaine cut in, surprised by Puck's behaviour. He had changed a lot in the past years, he wasn't a bad boy anymore. "I will call you if we need anything."

Sam grabbed his friend's arm and dragged him out of the room, slamming the door behind them.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"What? She's hot!" Puck answered.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you like woman like her" he said.

"Come on, she's a real badass, just like me" Puck smiled.

"Do you know her?" Sam asked.

Puck shook his head.

"No. Why?" he asked.

"She called you Puckerman."

"You're right" Puck frowned. "But I don't remember meeting her..."

A loud thud from behind the door silenced Puck in the middle of his sentence. The two men jumped, looking at the door with wide eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Puck asked.

"Blaine, is everything alright?" Sam asked and knocked.

They heard the noise again, then something breaking and Blaine groaning.

"Blaine!" Sam shouted and tried to open the door. "It's locked."

"We have to open it somehow" Puck said and pushed Sam out of the way as he kneeled down in front of the lock. "Give me something sharp!"

"No."

Puck turned around to find Sam standing behind him with glowing hands.

"Get out of the way" Sam said.

~ o ~

It happened so fast. He just took a seat on the other side of the desk and took out a folder when the blow came out of nowhere. Blaine fell back, breaking his chair in the process. He quickly pushed himself up into a sitting position but Lauren grabbed his neck before he could do more and lifted him off his feet.

"It's way too easy" she said and hurled Blaine across the room.

The man's back hit the wall hard and groaned in pain. He stood up as fast as he could but Lauren was there again. She grabbed him by his shoulder and slammed him down onto the desk. Blaine groaned again, clinging onto the hands around his neck.

"The master sends her regards" Lauren smiled, showing Blaine her sharp teeth and for the first time, he could see her black eyes too.

"Demon" he breathed.

"What did you think, Blaine? You got your power back for a reason. But sadly, you still don't know how to use it" Lauren laughed. "We were watching you. It was funny how you treated your precious boyfriend."

"Fiancé" Blaine said as he recalled the techniques he had practiced with Kurt and formed a knife in his hands. He didn't hesitate to stab it into Lauren's shoulder, making the demon scream.

"You son of a bitch!" Lauren growled and pulled out the knife of her shoulder before attacking Blaine again.

The door of the room burst open and as it hit the wall, it broke into pieces. Sam and Puck rushed into the room and Sam didn't hetitate to run to Lauren and slam her to the wall.

"Do you really think you can stop me, Chosen?" Lauren growled. She grabbed Sam's shoulders and pushed him back hard and then threw herself on Sam, slamming him into the ground.

"She's so hot" Puck muttered, shaking his head slowly.

"Really, Puck?" Sam asked as he tried to push the demon away.

Blaine was finally able to make another weapon, a long sword this time but he couldn't use it. He was too afraid of hurting Sam. Beside him, Puck had a familiar feeling and as he looked down at his hands, he saw them glowing.

"Oh, yes! I was waiting for this moment for so long" he smiled as the fireball appeared in his hands.

Sam finally managed to kick the demon off of him and sent her flying back to the wall. Puck didn't even wait for her to hit the ground and threw the fireball towards her. Lauren screamed as the flames surrounded her, burning her skin.

"This is just the beginning" she said hatefully and with a last scream, she disappeared from their sight.

The room fell silent, the only sounds were the men's heavy breathing. They kept their eyes on the spot where Lauren had disappeared, afraid of her return. When nothing happened, Puck stepped to the wall and ran his fingers down the dark marks the demon had left.

"Wow! That was unexpected" Sam said.

"Yeah. She was a tricky one. Did she tell you anything?" Puck asked, turning to Blaine.

"She said something about her master" he said. "And that they were watching us."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I don't know" Blaine answered and shook his head.

He started thinking about Lauren's words. This is just the beginning... The beginning of what? And why had they been watching them? And who? There were too many questions.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted suddenly and jumped to the door.

"What is about him?" Sam asked as he followed Blaine.

"They know where we live! And Kurt is at home, all alone!" Blaine said over his shoulder and started pushing the elevator's button frantically.

"I will call him" Puck said and grabbed his phone as they rushed into the elevator.

~ o ~

Kurt had a bad feeling. Since Blaine had left, he knew something was coming, something horrible. He sat down and tried to force out a vision, just like he had done several times in the past, but nothing came.

He jumped up from the couch and went into their bedroom to search for his phone. He wanted to call Blaine and he knew it had to be there. He searched through the drawer and and the bed but he couldn't find it anywhere.

"Weird" he muttered.

He went back into the living room and then into the kitchen. His phone was nowhere to find.

"Finally" he said happily when he found the device behind the couch. He bent down to grab it and almost pressed the call button beside Blaine's name, when a sudden force made him close his eyes and he fell to the ground.

 _He found himself in the apartment again. He was dressed in his clothes like normally and he frowned. He knew he was in a vision but it was like the reality._

 _He took a few steps away from the couch. He knew there was something he had to see but he didn't know what it was. Everything seemed to be normal._

 _Suddenly, every door of the apartment opened, the windows were snapped out of their frames and he heard a loud roar coming from the bedroom. Kurt screamed and backed into the corner. The room became dark in a minute, so dark that he couldn't see anything._

 _He heard something breaking and that roar again and out of nowhere, a black hand appeared from under the floor. It reached out towards him and grabbed his ankle. Kurt tried to kick it away, to break free, but the fingers around his ankle were too tight. He fell back, knocking his head into the wall. He groaned in pain, but he had no time to care about his head as the hand kept pulling him towards the centre of the room. Kurt struggled in the grip but he could do nothing._

 _Something broke behind him and he watched in horror as part of the room disappeared with the whole furniture in a large, dark hole. He screamed again when he realised the hand was pulling him towards that hole. He desperately tried to break free, to get a hold on something heavy, but he found nothing. He was pulled into the hole and the last thing he saw was Blaine kicking in the front door with wide eyes._

 _"Blaine, help me!" he screamed before disappearing in the darkness._

Kurt gasped and opened his eyes. He was back in the apartment and everything seemed to be normal. He stood up carefully, looking for signs that what he had just seen was a vision. He knew it was. But if it was a vision...

 _Run!_

There was that voice again but he had no time to think about it. He knew he was in danger and rushed to the front door. He had to get out...

Suddenly, he felt something grabbing him by his waist and he was dropped back onto the couch. As he jumped up again, the nearby windows were snapped open, just like in his vision.

"God, no!" muttered, desperately looking for an exit.

~ o ~

Blaine ran as fast as he could. As he headed up the stairs, towards their apartment, he knew there was something wrong. He could just feel it in his gut. He didn't even knocked on the door when they reached the apartment, he just opened it.

Or he would have opened it. But it was closed, and even his keys were useless.

"Sam!" he shouted.

"Get out of the way" Sam said from behind him and prepared himself for opening the door.

He tried to kicked it in but first it didn't work. So he ran back to the end of the corridor and ran towards the door.

Finally, he could break through the magically closed wooden door and followed Blaine inside.

The three men gasped. Part of the living room disappeared and there was a large dark hole where the carpet should have been. And on the edge of the hole, Kurt clinged onto the leg of the couch.

"Blaine! Help me!" he screamed and he was dragged into the hole before any of them could save him.

"No!" Blaine shouted and jumped after Kurt, but as he reached the ground, the hole vanished completely and the missing part of the living room reappeared. Blaine landed on his stomach and jumped up immediately when he saw the wooden floor under him.

He looked around frantically, searching for his fiancé but Kurt was nowhere to be found.

"Kurt?" he asked quietly but he got no answer. "Kurt?"

The room was deadly silent around him. He stood up and ran into the bedroom but he didn't find Kurt. He searched through the whole apartment for his fiancé, although he knew very well that Kurt wasn't there.

"Blaine" Sam said quietly and put a hand on Blaine's shoulder but the man slapped it away.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault" Blaine said aqnd slapped a hand over his mouth. He felt tears prickling in his eyes but he didn't care. Kurt had been taken from him, he had disappeared just in front of his eyes and he couldn't do anything.

Blaine fell to his knees and started crying, hugging himself, just over the spot where he had last seen Kurt.


	4. Chapter 4

**I should warn you: this story is slightly darker than the first one. There will be a lot character deaths and some torture in this fic, so be prepared.**

 **Warning: non-demonic character death**

"Blaine, calm down" Sam said in concern.

Blaine didn't listen. He hadn't listened since the moment he had seen Kurt disappearing in the black hole. Once he had stopped crying, he had started getting ready to go after Kurt and kill whoever had taken him. The apartment looked like a gun shop, Blaine had taken out every possible weapon he had. The others had stayed back away him, knowing well how dangerous Blaine could be in that state.

"I'm going to find him and the demon who took him" Blaine said quietly and checked if he had enough bullets.

"We don't even know who took him!" Sam said.

Blaine growled in frustration and kicked the leg of the coffee table. In the next second, a thin line of ice-like material shot out of his hand towards Sam, who had to jump away from the attack.

"Dude, calm down!" Sam shouted from where he was lying on the ground.

"He's right, Blaine" Puck said. "We don't know who took him, we can't go after him."

"I will just catch the first fucking demon I can find and force them to tell me what I want" Blaine replied, grabbing a book to check some spells he would need.

"It's not that simple" Puck said, jumping away from the next attack of Blaine. "Would you stop this? We want to help you!"

"Somebody kidnapped my fiancé! What do you expect me to do? Should I sit down and wait for them to kill Kurt?" Blaine shouted.

"Of course not" Puck answered. "But we have to find out what we have to deal with."

"It's a demon" Blaine said simply.

"No shit, Sherlock" Puck said and rolled his eyes. "But we don't know what kind of demon it is or what they want from Porcelain."

"I will find out soon" Blaine said and walked to the door.

"This is crazy!" Sam said and rushed to the door, blocking Blaine's way.

"Get out of the way, Sam" Blaine growled.

"No. I won't let you go out there alone when we don't even know what we're dealing with" Sam replied."

"I said get out of my way" Blaine said dangerously, his hands glowing again.

"Would you stop this? We're here to help you!" Puck said and joined Sam at the door.

Blaine didn't have time to respond as somebody knocked on the door. The three man turned towards it, and Blaine formed a knife in his hand, ready for everything that could be waiting for them outside of the apartment.

"Be prepared. It can be a demon" Blaine whispered.

"Yeah, because demons knock before they attack us, right?" Puck muttered.

Blaine gave him a pointed look and stepped to the door to open it. He found himself face to face with a tall, friendly looking man, who smiled at him when he opened the door.

"Hey!" he greeted Blaine. "You're Blaine Anderson, right?"

Blaine held up the knife behind his back but Puck twisted it out of his hand quickly.

"He is" Puck said as he stepped to Blaine. "And you are..."

"Finn Hudson" the man said quickly. "From NYPD."

"The police?" Blaine asked with wide eyes.

"Yes" Finn nodded but didn't look into Blaine's eyes as he showed them his badge quickly. "We need to talk. Can I come in?"

Blaine looked behind him in desperation. He knew that the apartment was full with weapons and occult books, he couldn't let the officer see it. But he couldn't send him away, either. Weird.

To his surprise, as he peeked into the living room, he saw his things disappeared. There were no weapons or anything else out of order.

"Of course" Blaine nodded and stepped back to give Finn enough space.

The man stepped inside and smiled at Puck and Sam.

"Your friends?" he asked.

"Yes" Blaine nodded and followed the officer into the living room. "Could you tell me what you're searching for?"

Finn blushed, looking around awkwardly. He turned away from the men and started touching things in the living room.

"One of your neighbours called us" Finn said. "They said they heard weird noises and screaming coming from here and asked for our help."

"And you came here alone?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow. Something wasn't right with this man.

"My partner's waiting outside" Finn said with a stern look. "I can call him if you want to talk to him, too."

"It's not that important" Blaine replied. "As you can see, everything is fine. So if you could excuse me..."

"Where's your fiancé?" Finn asked suddenly. "I would like to talk to him."

"He isn't here" Blaine said.

Finn nodded and went to the bedroom door. He touched the doorframe and closed his eyes for a minute.

"Look, we're really busy now, so if there's nothing else you want to talk about..." Blaine started but Finn waved him down.

"No, I think we're fine for now" Finn said. "Although I would like to get a call from you if something is wrong."

"Of course" Blaine said as he took the business card from Finn.

"I mean it, Blaine" Finn said. "Even if you think I wouldn't believe you. I've seen... interesting things. I wouldn't be surprised."

"What do you mean?" Puck asked from where he and Sam were standing in the corner, but Finn didn't listen to him.

"Call me" he said once again and stepped out of the apartment.

Blaine rushed after him in a blink but as he reached the corridor, he found noone there.

"That was weird" Sam muttered from behind him.

"Yeah. We should have stopped him and asked more about the „interesting" things. He's definitely a bad guy" Puck frowned.

"I don't know..." Blaine muttered. "I-I know it sounds weird but it felt like we could trust him. That he knows more about us than he let us know, but he doesn't want to use it against us."

"You're not serious, right?" Puck asked with wide eyes.

"I am" Blaine replied and looked down at the card in his hand. "Either way, we don't know where to find Kurt. And if we don't find a lead... we have to call this Finn guy."

~ o ~

Finn stepped out of the apartment and disappeared in a blink. As he reappeared, he was on the other side of the city, in a deserted park.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?"

Finn turned around the see the voice's owner and he shook his head as he saw the angry man standing only feets away from him.

"I'm happy to see you too, Elliott" Finn said.

"Why have you gone there alone? They could have killed you!" Elliott thundered.

"Come on, they aren't strong enough to hurt us" Finn smiled.

"You still shouldn't have gone there! We want them to trust us, not scare them away!" Elliott shouted.

"What did you expect me to do?" Finn asked angrily. "The demon took Kurt and we didn't stopped her!"

"It's not our fault, you know" Elliott muttered, looking down.

"It is" Finn disagreed. "It was our job to protect him and we couldn't. God, he was so scared."

Finn sighed and sat down onto an old bench.

"Don't blame yourself. You would have gotten yourself killed, but you couldn't have stopped her" Elliott said and sat down beside Finn. "Are you sure it was her?"

Finn nodded.

"I checked the apartment. It was definitely her. But what should we do now?" he asked.

"Did you leave them your number?" Elliott asked.

"Of course, but I don't think they would call me" Finn answered.

"They will. They won't find her without us" Elliott said reassuringly. "Come on! After this day, I think we both deserve a drink."

"Seriously?" Finn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, there's a chance that they would screw it up and get all of us killed. I don't want to die without getting drunk once" Elliott said.

"I will never understand why they sent you to help me" Finn sighed but stood up and stepped to the other man before they both disappeared.

~ o ~

"You're not serious, right?" Sam asked in disbelief.

After Finn had disappeared, they started working on a searching spell to find Kurt but they didn't find anything. They went through their books and tried a few other spells. Nothing worked. Puck and Sam were still against the idea of calling the mysterious man because they didn't know if they could trust him, so Blaine came up with another plan.

"Dude, these fortune tellers aren't real witches or seers. They can't help us" Puck said, looking down at the picture of the „visionary" Blaine had found. "Look at this woman, she's crazy. You can tell it from just one look."

"It says that she's capable of having visions with the help of an object. She could help us" Blaine reasoned.

"It also says that she can tell the future from tea cups and crystals" Puck read. "I don't think she's a real seer."

"We need help!" Blaine shouted and threw a book across the room. "Kurt's in trouble, he could be dead already. We have to start somewhere!"

"Okay, okay, calm down" Puck said and held up his hands.

"Look, if Blaine thinks she could help... Let's give it a try" Sam suggested.

Puck looked at him for a long moment but in the end, he nodded.

"Fine" he sighed. "Let's see if she can tell us where Kurt is... from her tea leaves or anything."

"Thank you" Blaine said and grabbed his phone to call the number.

~ o ~

The three men got out of the car and looked around in concern. It was one of the worst area of the city, with dark, dirty streets and too much criminals. The house in front of them was old and seemed deserted.

"Are you sure she didn't give you the wrong address?" Puck asked and grimanced as he saw a rat running through the street.

"I don't think so" Blaine said and walked up to the house.

Before he could reach the front door, it swang open, revealing a young woman. She was tall and slim, with long blond hair and bright blue eyes. But her clothes were old fashioned and dirty that made Blaine step back.

"Blaine Anderson, right? I saw you coming" the blond said.

"He called you only an hour ago" Puck muttered.

The woman smiled at them and stepped forward.

"Brittany S. Pierce" she said, holdig out her right hand towards Blaine.

"Britney Spears?" Sam aske in awe.

"No, it's Brittany" the woman laughed. "Although I dream about her a lot. I think we're soulmates."

"Of course" Puck said, rolling his eyes.

"We should go inside and talk" Blaine said hastily. He still believed that Brittany could help them and didn't want her to send them away.

"Of course" Brittany said happily and ran back to the door.

Blaine followed her, hoping that his friends would join them soon. Brittany led them into a small, dark room and Blaine grimanced. The smell in that room was awful, probably from the candles and the fat cat sitting on the couch.

"Sit down" Brittany said as she flopped down onto her chair, motioning towards the couch and the other two chairs in the room.

"Thank you" Blaine said and sat down onto one of the chairs. Puck stepped to the other one quickly, leaving Sam the seat beside the cat.

"Are you aware of your cat reading A Brief History of Time?" Sam asked and he grabbed the book. The cat started meowing immediately.

"Would you give it back to him? Lord Tubbington doesn't like when somebody bothers him in his reading hour" Brittany said.

"Cats can't read" Puck said.

"Lord Tubbington is physicist, cursed to live in the body of a cat" Brittany said seriously.

"Okay, this girl is crazy" Puck whispered into Blaine's ear.

"Maybe you think I'm crazy but I'm not" Brittany said and stepped to Sam to get he book out of his hand and give it back to Lord Tubbington. "I'm the reincarnation of the great Pithea."

"You mean Pythia?" Blaine asked.

"That's exactly what I said" Brittany said.

"Okay, let's say I believe you" Blaine pressed out, although he wasn't sure coming here was a good idea. "Can you help us?"

"You haven't told me what you want to know" Brittany said.

"God, you said you're a seer! What's so hard?" Puck asked angrily.

"It doesn't work this way. I need some time to relax, then light some candles, murmur spells... IT-it's not even sure it would work" Brittany said.

"Look, crazy chick, we're dealing with some really dangerous stuff and if you can't help us, you're just wasting our time!" Puck shouted.

"Puck, calm down, you're scaring her" Blaine said quietly, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder as he turned back to Brittany. "Look, Brittany. Our friend is in trouble and we have to find him. So if you can't help us... just tell me."

"I thought you were just like my usual clients" Brittany sighed and buried her head into his hands. "You know, reading from cards, saying a few general stuff. But-but I don't want to do something more serious. I did it once and it was scary."

Blaine didn't know if he should shout at the woman or hug her. He could see she was sorry but it didn't help them.

"Thank you, Brittany" Blaine said in the end and turned to leave. He was near to tears and he had to get out.

"Don't worry, dude, we will find him" Sam said reassuringly, squeezing Blaine's shoulder.

"Wait!" Brittany called after them. Blaine turned around and went back to her. "I... go to the Public Library, look for Elliott Gilbert. He's the expert of demonology, he could help you."

"Thank you" Blaine smiled.

"And take this" Brittany said and grabbed her necklace, placing it into Blaine's hands. "It's made of jasper, it will protect you from your demons."

Blaine hugged the woman and turned around to leave. They almost reached the front door when they heard Brittany's scream. They turned back quickly and found the woman lying on the floor in her own blood. She screamed again and opened her eyes that caused the men to step away from her in horror. Brittany's eyes were all black and her skin turned dark from all the bloodshots she had gotten in a blink.

"You can't do anything" Brittany said – although the deep voice didn't belong to her. "He's mine now. You won't find him."

"Who are you? What do you want from Kurt?" Blaine asked as he kneeled down beside Brittany.

Sam and Puck stepped to him, ready to intervene if necessary.

Brittany – or the demon in Brittany – smiled, showing her bloody teeth.

"Your time in this world will reach the end soon. You shouldn't come back from the death, Blaine, because this time, I will be the one who ends your life, and you will beg for me to make it fast and painful" the demon smiled. "But I won't. I will kill you and your friends slowly and make your fiancé watch it from the first row."

"Where's Kurt?" Blaine shouted, shaking Brittany's shoulders. The demon inside her laughed.

"See you soon, Chosens."

After that, Brittany screamed again and the men watched with wide eyes as a black cloud came up from her body and in the next blink, it disappeared. Brittany went completely still with her eyes closed. Blaine took her into his arms and shook her gently.

"Brittany?" Blaine asked quietly. The woman didn't move.

"She's dead, Blaine" Puck whispered when he tried to find the woman's pulse but he couldn't.

"No, no, she isn't" Blaine shook his head. "We have to call the ambulance."

"Blaine, there was a demon in her. Do you really think they gave her any chance to survive this?" Sam asked, although he seemed to be as upset as Blaine.

"We can't leave her here!" Blaine shouted and tightened his arms around the dead body. He heard meowing behind him and turned to see the fat cat of Brittany standing beside him, looking at him sadly.

"We have to go. We need to find that Elliott guy before it's too late" Puck said and with the help of Sam, they made Blaine let go of Brittany's body and stand up.

"We still have to call the police or something" Blaine whispered.

"Are you out of your mind? There's no way in hell that they would believe us. We would go to jail and couldn't help Kurt. Do you want an apocalypse?" Puck asked.

"No, I-I..." Blaine stuttered.

"Then let's go" Puck said and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the door.

Sam stayed back, eyeing the cat. He grabbed the phone from the table and put it down beside Lord Tubbington.

"I believe in you" he said. "Call somebody to help you. I would, but I have to save the world. Be a good cat."

Lord Tubbington stepped to Sam and the man was ure the cat smiled at him, as if telling him that everything would be okay.

"And I'm sorry you got cursed" Sam said and stood up, leaving the cat with his dead owner.

~ o ~

Kurt woke up with a headache. He groaned and turned to his side, pressing his hands to his head. The world was spinning and he felt the need to throw up. He opened his eyes slightly and looked around. He was lying in his bed, facing the window, and he could see the sun shining brightly outside.

He groaned again and sat up slowly. He couldn't see Blaine, just a few clothes lying on the floor. He smiled at the memory. They had the most amazing sex the previous night and fell asleep in each others' arms. He looked down at his hand to see the ring – the ring he had gotten from Blaine – on his ring finger. He was so happy.

When the headache seemed to pass, he stood up and went outside. He still couldn't see Blaine but he heard noises coming from the kitchen. He went to the door and smiled, seeing Blaine preparing their breakfast.

"Morning, sunshine" Blaine smiled when he saw him. "Slept well?"

"Yes" Kurt said and went to Blaine to kiss him. "But I have a headache."

"I hope it will go away soon" Blaine said and handed Kurt a plate with eggs.

"What are we going to do today?" Kurt asked. "We should go into the park."

"No!" Blaine said quickly. "We-we should stay home."

"Why? The weather is great, we should..."

Kurt was silenced with a look of Blaine. He felt dizzy again and he had to grab the edge of the table.

"You need to rest" Blaine said gently and stroked Kurt's hair. The man felt weaker again and would have fallen to the ground if Blaine hadn't caught him in time. "See? Let me take care of you. Just close your eyes... and sleep."

Kurt didn't even have strength to nod as he felt his eyes clothing and the darkness surrounding him. His last thought was that something wasn't right with Blaine before he was pulled into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt woke up with a headache. The world was spinning around him and he had to turn to his side and close his eyes to not throw up. He took a few deep breaths and opened his eyes again. He was lying in his bed, facing the window. The sun was shining brightly over the building and Kurt smiled. It was surely warm enough for a walk outside.

He sat up slowly, rubbing his forehead. Luckily, the nausea seemed to go away and he was able to stand up. He couldn't see Blaine anywhere, so he walked out into the living room.

"Blaine?"

He heard noises coming from the kitchen and he walked to the room. He leaned against the doorframe as he watched Blaine preparing the breakfast.

"Morning, sunshine" Blaine smiled when he noticed Kurt. "Slept well?"

"Yes" Kurt answered and went to Blaine to kiss him. "But I have a headache."

"I hope it will go away soon" Blaine replied and handed him a plate full of eggs.

Kurt looked down at the food. This whole situation seemed so weirdly familiar, like he had been in it before.

"Is there something wrong?" Blaine asked as he led Kurt to the table.

"No" Kurt said hesitantly. "I was thinking about going out for a walk today."

"We should stay at home" Blaine replied quickly.

Yeah, Kurt knew he was right. This happened before.

"No, I want to go out" he said seriously.

"Come on, honey, we finally have a day off. Let's watch some movies and eat popcorn. It will be great" Blaine said. Kurt could tell his smile wasn't honest at all.

"Why do you want to stay here? I don't understand" Kurt said and stood up, stepping away from the table. Something wasn't right and he was determined to find out what.

Blaine sighed and shook his head slowly.

"You're doing this again" he said and in a blink, he grabbed Kurt's arms and pulled him to his chest. "Sleep."

Before Kurt could protest, he felt his body relaxing in Blaine's arms and everything went black.

~ o ~

It had been a long night. They had gone back to Blaine's apartment to have some rest but neither of them could actually sleep. What they had seen only a few hours earlier... it had been horrible. Surely, they had met enough demons in their lives but none of them had experienced cruelty like this. Brittany had been an innocent. And she had died because of them.

The next morning, they had decided to get ready and find the man Brittany had been talking about. Maybe Elliott could help them to find the demon that had taken Kurt.

The three man stepped into the library, looking around in the enormous place full of books.

"Okay. How will we find him?" Sam asked.

"Sam, please, open your eyes sometimes and think" Blaine rolled his eyes, pointing at the man not too far away from them, with the nametag 'Elliott Gilbert'.

"Oh" Sam muttered.

Blaine stepped to the man and forced out a little smile.

"Hey" he greeted the man. "You're Elliott, right?"

The man looked up at them with an irritated expression and took off his glasses.

"Yes" he nodded. "Can I help you?"

"My name's Blaine Anderson and these are my friends, Noah Puckermann and Sam Evans" Blaine introduced them. "We heard that you're an expert of demonology."

Elliott smiled and stood up.

"That's correct. How can I help you?"

The three men's eyes met briefly. They had talked about what they should say earlier and they hoped that Elliott wouldn't ask too much questions.

"We're interested in demons" Puck said finally. "We read some about them but we need more informations."

Elliott raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of information?"

Puck looked at Blaine nervously, waiting for the man to say something. Blaine cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Do you believe in this kind of stuff?" Blaine asked.

"You want to know if I have personal experience?" Elliott asked back.

"Well, kind of..." Blaine shrugged.

Elliott looked at him thoughtfully and after a few seconds, he nodded.

"Let's say I have" he said. "And I have a feeling that you have, too. You're looking for a certain demon, right?"

"Yes" Blaine nodded hesitantly.

"Tell me about it" Elliott said.

"Uhm, what?" Sam asked.

"You have to tell me about the demon first" Elliott explained. "There are thousands of them, I don't know what you're looking for."

"One with black eyes?" Sam said uncertainly.

Elliott laughed and shook his head.

"You have to be more exact" he said.

"We don't know that much" Blaine said. "We think it's a powerful demon, a really cruel one. It can take over people's body and maybe open gates to... somewhere."

Blaine looked down, blinking rapidly, as the pictures of Kurt's disappearance rushed into his mind.

"It's still not that easy but maybe I can help you" Elliott said and went to the closest bookshelf.

The others watched him from the desk as he walked down beside the bookshelf, running his fingers down the books' bindings. After a minute of searching, he smiled triumphantly and grabbed a book.

"This is the one for you" he said, handing Blaine the book.

" _An Arm from the Darkness_?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow, reading the title.

"I didn't say these authors are creative enough for a good title" Elliott shrugged.

"Okay, we will take it" Blaine said, slipping the book into his bag.

"You can have it as long as you want" Elliott smiled.

Blaine thanked him quickly and left with the others.

As they disappeared behind the door, Finn stepped out from behind the bookshelf.

"How was it?" Elliott asked with a smile.

"You know they should have borrowed it, right?" Finn asked.

"They had!" Elliott said.

"But not like that" Finn sighed, rubbing his forehead. "You never visited a library before, right?"

"Of course not" Elliott said. "If I need anything, I can just snap my fingers and it appears. Why should I spend my time in a library?"

"God, I can't believe I have to work with you" Finn sighed.

"But you have to, Finn" Elliott singsonged. "Besides, I didn't scare them away, unlike you. So you should be grateful."

"Can we go now? We don't have time for this" Finn said exasperatedly. "You gave them the book, now we have to see if they can use it correctly."

"You always ruin my fun" Elliott rolled his eyes.

Finn reached out, grabbed his arm and disappeared with him from the building.

~ o ~

Kurt woke up and groaned as his head started throbbing. The world was spinning around him and he had to close his eyes as he turned to his side to not throw up. After a minute, he opened his eyes carefully. The pain in his head was bearable now, so he sat up and looked out of the window. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and he could hear the birds singing outside. He smiled, thinking about an amazing day he could spend with Blaine in the park.

He stood up and walked into the living room. He couldn't find Blaine there but he heard noises coming from the kitchen, so he walked in there. He smiled and leaned against the doorframe, watching Blaine as he prepared their breakfast.

"Morning, sunshine" Blaine greeted him. "Slept well?"

The smile disappeared from Kurt's face in no time. He had seen this before... He had been in this situation, he knew it. And after thinking about it for a second, he knew how it had ended.

"Who are you?" he asked shakily.

"It's me, Kurt" Blaine smiled and stepped closer.

"Stay away from me!" Kurt screamed and turned to leave.

Suddenly, he felt arms sneaking around his waist and he was pulled back into the kitchen.

"Hey, calm down" Blaine whispered into his ear. "It's fine, Kurt."

"No, let me go" Kurt said, struggling in Blaine's grip.

"Honey, there's nothing wrong..."

Kurt froze as he looked out of the window. There was something he didn't notice earlier. There was a dove, flying right in front of the apartment's window. The only problem that it wasn't moving. Like it had been frozen. Kurt's eyes widened as he looked up at the clock on the wall. It was frozen, too.

"What's going on here?" he asked in panic.

Blaine let go of his waist and stepped back, smiling.

"What do you think, Kurt?"

Blaine blinked and he looked up at Kurt again. His eyes turned black in a second and Kurt stepped back, horrified.

"This isn't happening" Kurt cried, shaking his head.

"It is" the demon smiled.

Suddenly, Kurt's memories of the night when he had been kidnapped came back and he took another step back. He knew he had to do something, he had to get out of here somehow. Without thinking, he turned around and rushed to the door.

"You can't get away from me" the demon called after him but he still didn't move from the kitchen.

Kurt didn't listen, he tore up the door and wanted to step outside... but he didn't find anything there. The corridor was nowhere to be found, all he could see was blackness in front of him. Afraid of stepping into it, he turned back and ran into the bedroom. Maybe he could climb out through the window. He locked the door behind him and went to the window. His hand was on the handle, ready to open it, when the window with the whole wall disappeared, leaving only blackness behind.

Kurt screamed and turned around again, searching for a way to get out, but he found himself face to face with the demon. He smiled and grabbed his arms, pulling him closer.

"I wanted to do this nice for you" the demon whispered into his ear, holding him down easily. "But you just can't stop whining."

The demon snapped his fingers and the apartment disappeared around them. Kurt looked around with wide eyes, blinking rapidly, looking for anything anything but all he could see was darkness. It was like the world had turned into nothing around them.

"I hope you enjoy the sight, honey" the demon said. "Because your world will look exactly like this when I'm done with it."

Kurt heard the demon laugh and he let go of his arms. Kurt fell back, right into the nothingness, and passed out one more time.

~ o ~

Blaine, Puck and Sam rushed back to Blaine's apartment and started going through the book Elliott had given them. It was thick book with thousands of pages and boring descriptions about demons, and the men didn't know what they were looking for.

"This is useless" Puck sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"We will find what we need" Blaine said and turned back to read the book.

"Or not" Sam muttered.

Blaine's eyes flashed with anger and he dropped the book as he jumped up.

"So you think we should just sit here and let the demon kill Kurt?" he shouted.

"That's not what I said" Sam said quickly.

"Then stop complaining and help me!" Blaine shouted.

"Guys..." Puck said quietly but none of the others listened to him.

"You should calm down. You're not helping" Sam said.

"Don't tell me what to do" Blaine replied.

"Guys!" Puck shouted.

The others fell silent, looking at him.

"Look" Puck said, pointing at the book on the floor.

It was moving. First it turned around and closed itself but then it opened again, the pages flying rapidly.

"What the hell..." Sam muttered and kneeled down beside the book.

Suddenly, the book jumped up from the ground and ended up on the table beside them. It was open by a page with the picture of a blond woman and a short description.

"That's weird" Puck commented and stepped back to the table to look at the page.

"It looks like we have help" Blaine said, running through the page. "It's the demon we're looking for."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Look" Blaine said, showing them the page. "It's an incredibly strong demon that can walk through dimensions easily. That's how she could come here and took Kurt. She took him into another dimension."

"Anything else?" Sam asked.

"Yes" Blaine sighed. "If it's right, she can create illusions."

"Great" Puck muttered.

"We have to find the dimension where she keeps Kurt and go after them" Blaine said.

"And how are we supposed to do that? None of us can travel into another dimensions" Puck pointed out.

"But we will learn how to do it" Blaine replied.

"How?" Sam asked.

"We have to go back into the library. I think Elliott could help us" Blaine said.

~ o ~

Kurt was sure he was dying. His lungs were burning from the hot air he breathed in, his mouth was dry and his limbs were in pain. When he had woken up, he had found himself tied to a wooden post, unable to move his legs or arms. He was weak and nauseous, he could barely move his head. He was in some kind of dungeon this time, with thick stone walls and no window. It was dark around him, the only light came from a torch on the opposite wall. And the room was hot, so unbearably hot that he could barely breath.

"Do you like your new room?"

Kurt lifted his head slowly, pressing his dry lips together in anger. The demon was standing only a few feets away from him, now in the form of a woman, smiling cruelly.

"What do you want?" he croaked.

"Just checking on you" the woman smiled, stepping closer. She reached out and stroked Kurt's head like people would do with their pets. "I can't let you die after all."

"Why?" Kurt whispered.

"It would be such a waste" the woman sighed. "I went through this kidnapping to finally have you, I wouldn't kill you so easily."

"I don't understand" Kurt said.

"Of course not" the demon smiled. "You humans are so stupid. You killed one of the most powerful demons and you didn't even think about how you did it because you were so lost in your grief. And when you brought back your boyfriend... you still didn't look for answers."

"You mean Blaine?" Kurt frowned. "I didn't bring him back."

"You did, honey" the demon said. "And you did so much more. And I'm grateful for your help."

Kurt winced and looked away as the demon threw her head back and started laughing.

"Who are you?" he asked in the end, when the woman fell silent.

"You can call me Sue" she said.

~ o ~

Blaine pushed the door open and rushed inside, not caring if the others followed him or not. He had to find Elliott as soon as possible, learn the way how he could travel into another dimension, kill the demon and bring Kurt back.

"Oh, you're back?" Elliott asked from where he was sitting beside his desk.

"Yeah" Blaine nodded. "Thanks for the book, it was really useful but we need something else."

"Go on" Elliott said, nodding towards the others as they arrived behind Blaine.

"We have to open a gate to another dimension" Blaine said.

"Okay, stop" Elliott said, raising his hands. "It's not so easy."

"Why not?" Puck asked impatiently.

"Because you can die if you do something wrong" Elliott answered.

"Then tell us how to do it. Or give us another book" Sam said.

"I can't" Elliott said.

"Look, we don't have time for this" Blaine said. "Just tell us how to do it. We went through some really dangerous stuff in the past, I think we can do this, too."

Elliott sighed and shook his head.

"I'm so sorry" he said. "But I can't let you do something stupid."

Blaine growled in anger and slammed his fists onto the desk.

"You don't understand" he hissed. "We have to get into that dimension, now."

Blaine felt the anger rising inside of his body and tried to control it but it was too late. Suddenly, his hands started glowing and before he knew it, a knife was flying right towards Elliott.

The man gasped and disappeared with a popping sound but came back in the next blink when the knife smashed into the wall.

"Damn it" Elliott muttered and disappeared again.

Blaine, Sam and Puck looked around with wide eyes. It was completely unexpected.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked when they couldn't find Elliott anywhere.

"He's a demon" Puck said. "Damn, we weren't careful enough."

"We didn't know" Sam replied.

"But we should have known" Blaine said, hitting the wall in frustration. "This place is full of these bastards."

"Do you think he went to alert his friends?" Puck asked in concern.

"I don't know" Blaine answered. "But we have to find and kill him fast. We can't risk that they kill Kurt."

~ o ~

"You're a idiot!" Finn shouted, throwing a vase towards Elliott. The man yelped and ducked his head just in time to get out of the flying object's way.

"Calm down" Elliott said. He waved towards the broken vase at the wall, fixing it with a small movement. "I did nothing wrong."

"Yes, you did. You ruined our whole mission" Finn said.

"What should I have done? He attacked me!" Elliott said.

"You should have stayed still! He can't kill you, you moron!" Finn growled.

"Yeah, because staying there with a knife in my chest wouldn't have been suspectable at all" Elliott said sarcastically.

"Maybe if you wouldn't have angered him..."

"Can you stop this?" Elliott cut in in frustration. "What should we do now?"

"We have to tell them the truth" Finn said.

"Are you out of your mind? They wouldn't believe us" Elliott replied.

"We have to tell them" Finn said. "We don't have more time to play games. The gate's growing and if we hesitate too much, we won't be able to close it."

Elliott bit his lip, thinking about Finn's words. He knew they were out of options but he was still afraid that the Chosens wouldn't believe them.

"Fine" he sighed finally. "I hope you will be right and we won't screw this up completely."

~ o ~

As the three man got back to the apartment, Blaine rushed into the bedroom to get ready with the weapons and started giving the others orders. Soon, they had everything ready, they only had to find Elliott.

"I can't find anything" Puck sighed as he tried to make the pendulum move.

"Try it again" Blaine said impatiently.

"What if he isn't in this dimension?" Sam asked.

"Then we will go after him and his friends" Blaine answered.

"We should try to find some more informations first" Puck suggested.

"We don't have time for this!" Blaine almost shouted.

"Look, we know you're afraid of losing Kurt but your anger doesn't help at all" Puck said.

"Just... find him, okay? We will deal with him. We did it earlier" Blaine said, rubbing his forehead. He was tired but he couldn't rest until he didn't have Kurt back safely in his arms.

"I think these demons are different" Sam said quietly. "We have to be more careful."

Blaine was ready to reply but the front door opened with a soft click and he turned towards the noise, just like his friends.

"Demon!" Sam shouted as he saw Elliott stepping into the apartment.

Blaine reached for a weapon to attack the man but Puck was quicker. He formed a fireball in his hands in no time and threw it towards the demon.

Elliott's eyes widened as he saw the fireball flying towards him.


	6. Chapter 6

Elliott yelped and disappeared with a soft noise before the fireball could reach him. When he reappeared seconds later, he was standing behind the couch, looking through his clothes.

"What the hell, man? You almost ruined my favourite jacket" he said, shaking his head. He wasn't really concerned that the Chosens would attack him again.

"Don't hurt him" Finn said as he joined them, appearing beside Elliott. "I know what you think but we won't attack you."

"Of course" Puck said and threw another fireball towards them.

Elliott disappeared again but Finn didn't move. The fireball hit him on his chest but it didn't seem like he had gotten hurt.

"See? You can't hurt us" Finn said.

Blaine growled, grabbed a long knife from the desk and hurled it across the room, right towards Finn. The man was still, although his friend didn't let the knife reach him. Elliott jumped in front of him and tried to grab the knife but it went through his hand. He shook his head and pulled it out of his hand, showing his unhurt skin the three men on the other side of the room.

"How many times do we have to tell you?" he asked.

"But... but..." Blaine muttered as he and his friends stepped back.

"Hey, calm down. We won't hurt you" Finn said, stepping towards them, smiling.

"Yeah. We could have killed you earlier. Remember?" Elliott asked.

"What do you want?" Sam asked.

"We want to help you" Finn said.

"Right" Puck muttered.

"It's true!" Finn said angrily. "Look, we don't have time for this. The world is in danger and we have to do something before it's too late!"

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

Finn sighed and sat down onto the couch, not caring to ask if it was alright.

"I guess you read the book Elliott gave you" he said and continued when the men nodded. "Then you know the demon that kidnapped Kurt is really strong. We could keep her away from this world for centuries but she figured out how she can open the gates between worlds. She wants to bring demons to this world and destroy it. She already did it periodically."

"Why haven't you stopped her this time?" Blaine asked in confusion. If it was true, if Finn and Elliott were the good guys and kept away that demon for so long, he couldn't understand why they didn't do it again.

"Because we aren't strong enough for that" Elliott said. "We tried. We closed the gate several times but we can't keep it that way anymore. And now that she has Kurt..."

"What about him?" Blaine asked with wide eyes.

"There are... some things you don't know about his power" Finn answered.

"Tell us" Blaine said urgently. They didn't have time for that.

Finn and Elliott looked at each other for a few seconds before Finn nodded and turned towards Blaine.

"Kurt is special. Not just because of his visions, he has other powers too" he said. "He had them way before this whole thing with you started."

"That's how he could kill Hunor, right?" Blaine asked, thinking about the past.

"Yes" Finn nodded. "He's really powerful. The only problem is that he can't control it. It's like... how could I explain... He's like a bomb. Most of the times, he's harmless. But if something activates his power, it can be dangerous."

"But it's a good thing, right?" Sam asked.

"Not necessarily" Elliott answered. "Since he can't control it, he can't decide when and how to use it."

"That's what caused this whole problem" Finn sighed. "He killed Hunor but because of Blaine's death, it spiraled out of control. He was desperate to bring him back which he did. But it came with consequences. Kurt opened the gate and let demons come into this world. And without him, we can't close it again."

"Wait, you think Kurt was the one who brought me back?" Blaine asked. It was so unbelievable. Kurt had been just as surprised as any of them when Blaine had come back.

"I know he was" Finn said. "He couldn't let you go and his feelings were strong enough to bring you back from death."

"And what does this demon want from him?" Blaine asked.

"It's simple" Elliott shrugged. "She wants to break him, so she can use his power whenever she wants. With a strong demonic control, she can use it to hold the gate open."

"And then she can destroy the world" Puck muttered.

"That's right" Elliott nodded. "You have to go after them, find Kurt and bring him back. Before it's too late."

"That's what we wanted to do" Blaine said seriously. "But you didn't let us."

"Because you're not ready" Finn said. "You need a training to get ready for this mission. The demon world is nothing like this."

"What should we do?" Sam asked.

"There's somebody who wants to meet you and help with that" Finn smiled.

"Who?" Blaine asked.

"William. I guess you remember him" Finn answered.

~ o ~

This time, Kurt woke up on a clearing. He felt dizzy again but he remembered what happened to him last time. He knew he was in some strange dimension with a demon who liked to play with him. He stood up slowly, looking around in concern. He knew it was just some kind of cruel joke of the demon, making him believe that everything was fine and then destroying the scene in a blink to toss Kurt back into a nightmare.

"Why are you doing this?" he shouted angrily.

There was no response. He growled in frustration and ran to the end of the clearing.

"Answer me!" he shouted again, facing the dark woods in front of him.

He heard loud laughing from behind and as he turned around, he found Sue standing right there.

"Do you like it? I made it just for you" the demon said.

Kurt gritted his teeth in anger and took a step back.

"I hate it" he hissed.

"Nah, don't be like that. I try to make you feel home" Sue said.

"You kidnapped me" Kurt replied. "I won't feel better from some flowers and sunlight."

"Fine" Sue nodded. "You want to go back to the dungeon?"

"I don't care" Kurt said tiredly and turned away.

"You do" Sue replied. "You try to keep yourself together but you're getting more and more depressed with every single day. Let me help you. It doesn't have to be this way, you could have everything you want. I can give it to you."

"I want to go home" Kurt said, facing the demon. "It's all I want."

Sue sighed and shook her head.

"It isn't going to be easy, right?" she laughed. "Fine. Be that way. I think some more time in the dungeon will make you think."

She snapped her fingers together and in a blink, Kurt found himself in the dirty, dark dungeon, tied to the wooden post. Sue disappeared and left him completely alone. Kurt stared into the darkness with hateful eyes, but when he was sure he was alone, he let himself break down. He closed his eyes and let tears run down his face.

~ o ~

"You never told us you came here with Kurt" Sam said as they stepped into a large building, somewhere in another dimension where Finn and Elliott had taken them.

"We weren't here" Blaine shook his head. "It was the cave where we found the box."

"It's the same place. We just did it more comfortable" a familiar voice said and Blaine looked up to see Will approaching him with a woman beside him. "It's nice to see you again."

"I would say the same by other circumstances" Blaine smiled weakly.

"We know about your loss and I have to tell you, we are really sorry, Blaine" the woman said.

"Blaine, Sam, Puck, this is Emma" Will introduced the woman. "And she's right. We're really sorry that this happened to Kurt and we will help you to bring him back as soon as possible."

"Thank you" Blaine nodded.

"We told them about Kurt's power" Finn said quietly. "They know what they're risking and they're ready to go after him."

"I know it would be that way" Will replied.

"It's understandable. Love is the strongest connection between people" Emma said.

Blaine raised an eyebrow as he looked at her and Will. They didn't have to tell him but he knew there was something between them.

"I would love to talk with you more but we have to find Kurt as soon as possible" Blaine said. "We've lost too much time already."

"And your training will take some more" Will said. "Maybe a few weeks... or months."

"A few _months_? We don't have months! We have to find Kurt immediately!" Blaine shouted.

"Blaine, it's nothing like your first mission. You will be in another dimension, in the _demon's_ dimension. A place ruled by a demon who can create illusions. You have to learn how to recognize her and her power without Kurt's help."

"And we still have to find a way to increase your power" Emma said quietly. "You aren't strong enough now."

"Don't you understand?" Blaine asked desperately. "We have to help him. We-we can't just leave him there."

"We won't leave him there, dude" Sam said quietly, putting a hand over Blaine's shoulder.

"Damn right" Puck agreed. "So let's start that training. We only need you for that, right?"

Will nodded as Puck pointed at him.

"Okay, then everybody else: you go back to your books or crystals or I don't care what you use to get informations and figure out how to strengthen us. We will only help you to save the world if you help us find Kurt" Puck said seriously.

"Alright" Finn nodded.

"We won't let you down" Elliott said and they disappeared with Emma.

Blaine turned towards Will and took a step forward.

"Show us what we need to do."

~ o ~

Kurt didn't know how much longer he could keep himself together. Sure, he showed no fear or desperation in front of the demon but it didn't mean he felt strong enough anymore. He didn't know how long he had been there, the time seemed to pass slowly and the games the demon played with him made it impossible to count the days. He was certain he would go crazy if he had to stay there any longer.

One time when he woke up, he found himself in a beautiful place that almost made him forget how much trouble he was in. Another time, he found himself in the dark dungeon and had to go through unbearable pain before the demon showed up and stopped torturing him. The constant changing of his situation made him weaker with every passed hour and he found himself more and more often crying when he knew the demon didn't see him.

He missed Blaine. He missed the safety he felt around Blaine, he missed his closeness, his calm voice, his smell... everything Blaine meant for him. Kurt knew Blaine would do everything to find him and bring him back home, he just had to wait. But for how long? He wasn't sure.

The room around him started changing again and he shook his head when he found himself in his apartment again. One look through the window was enough for him to know he was still with the demon as nothing seemed to move out there. The demon was somewhere close, he knew, but he didn't care. He walked to the window and sat down, pressing his forehead to the cold glass.

"Missed me?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and only looked at the demon for a second. She appeared in the form of Blaine and it angered Kurt more than anything. She had no right to play her cruel games with him.

"Leave me alone" he said quietly.

"It's me, Kurt" Blaine – no, the demon – said.

Kurt felt a stab of pain in his chest. It would have been so easy to pretend that it was really Blaine. To let him take Kurt into his arms, to let him love him...

Kurt shook his head. He wouldn't choose the easy way. He would hold on as long as he needed because Blaine, the real Blaine, would come for him.

"You're disgusting, you know?" he said, still not looking at the demon. "You keep playing these games with me, as if you could break me with them. But I will tell you something. I'm stronger than you think I am. I will get out of here and I will kill you."

"That's the spirit" the demon said and stepped closer. He put her arms around Kurt, despite of the man's protest and held him close to her chest. "But we both know you're not strong enough to leave."

"I will find a way" Kurt replied, struggling in the demon's arms.

"That's not true, you know" Sue replied, still in Blaine's form. "The time passes and you didn't do anything to break out. You don't want to leave."

"Stop!" Kurt shouted and finally pushed the demon away. He jumped up and ran to the door. "I know what you're doing but trust me, I won't let you break me."

"We will see, honey" the demon smiled.

~ o ~

"Take a deep breath. Try to relax."

Blaine almost groaned in frustration. He was everything but calm and relaxed. He knew that the training was important, that they could go and find Kurt as soon as they were ready, but he couldn't focus. He was more and more worried with every passed day.

"Sorry, I can't" he said and opened his eyes.

"Blaine, you need to relax and find your center" Will said slowly. "Look at the others. They're doing so well."

Blaine sighed and looked at his friends who where lying on the floor in the middle of a large energyball. Will was right. Puck and Sam were doing so well, they were able to step through their limits and increase their power. They even managed to open the gate through other dimensions and made a short visit the other day. Blaine, on the other hand... He wasn't ready at all. He couldn't even focus enough to control his power.

"What should I do, Will?" Blaine asked desperately. "I want it so much, I-I want to be ready, to be able to after him..."

"You want it too much" Will said gently. "You have to forget everything for a while. You have to focus on your power, nothing else."

"I can't!" Blaine shouted and accidentally, he shot a thin knife of ice towards Will.

The man shook his head and caught the knife easily, turning it around in his hand.

"You can, Blaine. You have to try" Will said.

"You know what? This whole training is useless. You don't help me at all" Blaine growled and turned around, leaving without another word.

~ o ~

Later that day, when everybody else was asleep – or in Will and Emma's case, disappeared somewhere for a few hours just like every other day –, Blaine was sitting at the window, looking out into the darkness. It wasn't the first night he couldn't sleep. He hadn't had too much rest since Kurt's disappearance. When he was able to fall asleep, he usually dreamt of Kurt. He saw him in various horrible situations, he saw him in pain, heard him scream too many times.

And it was all his fault. He had let Kurt alone, he had let the demon take him, and now he wasn't able to develop his power to go after him. Blaine felt so useless.

He sighed and went back to his bed. He lay down, closed his eyes and tried to have some rest to be ready for another day. Another one without Kurt.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice he fell asleep, only when he found himself in another dream. Kurt was there, of course. He was so pale and had dark circles under his eyes, and he seemed so lost. Blaine couldn't see any life in his eyes.

Kurt wasn't alone, he noticed. There was a blond woman standing beside him, whispering softly into Kurt's ear. Blaine pressed his lips together in anger. He recognized the woman from a look, it was the demon they were looking for. And with every word she said to Kurt, the man became sadder and paler.

Before Blaine knew what he was doing, he stepped forward and pushed the woman away. It was so not like in the other dreams where he tried to help Kurt but couldn't do anything. This time, he could save him, he knew.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked with wide eyes.

"I'm here, Kurt, I won't let her hurt you" Blaine said, his eyes not leaving the demon who looked just as surprised as Kurt.

"How is it possible?" the demon growled.

"It's my dream, I can do averything I want" Blaine replied and waved towards the demon. In a blink, she found herself in the middle of a cage made of ice.

"It's not a dream."

Blaine towards Kurt with wide eyes.

"What do you mean..."

"We don't have time, Blaine. Help me!" Kurt said urgently, looking down at the ropes around his wrists.

Blaine didn't understand a word but he knew they didn't have time to talk. He reached out towards the ropes but he was too late. The demon managed to free herself from the cage and jumped forward, stopping between Blaine and Kurt.

"You're not going anywhere" she growled and grabbed Kurt's arm.

Blaine stepped forward but an invisible force caught him by his waist and slammed him to the wall.

Blaine woke up in the next second. He jumped up from the bed and looked around with wide eyes. He was in his room again. And it meant...

"Kurt..."

He let a loud sob escape his mouth as he fell to his knees. He knew it wasn't just a dream. He believed Kurt. But if it wasn't it meant one thing: he let the demon took his fiancé from him. Again.

~ o ~

It was hard but Kurt tried to keep his look as hateful as possible. The demon was back, this time choosing the dungeon to torture him. Kurt pulled against his bonds as he kept his eyes on Sue who sneaked closer to him.

"Oh, I see you're not in a good mood" she smiled.

"I want you to leave me alone" Kurt said.

"Why would you want that?" Sue asked, running her index finger down Kurt's chest. "Aren't you lonely, honey?"

"Don't touch me!" Kurt shouted, struggling against his restrains.

"You should give up" Sue said. "I'm the only one left for you."

"That's not true" Kurt shook his head. "Blaine will come for me."

Sue threw her head back and laughed.

"Do you really believe that?" she asked.

"I know he will come for me" Kurt answered.

"Are you sure?" Sue asked. "It's been almost a month, Kurt, and your sweetheart didn't show up. Do you want to know why?"

"He-he's searching for a way to..." Kurt started, his voice shaking.

"He's dead" Sue said quietly, looking straight into his eyes.

Kurt felt his heart skip a beat. No, it couldn't be true. He knew it couldn't...

"You're lying" he said.

"Am I?" Sue asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kurt shook his head and swallowed back his tears.

"That's-that's just another lie. I-I don't believe you..."

"Do you really think that I just took you and let your fiancé and his friends live in peace?" Sue asked, her face only inches away from Kurt's. "I sent a few demons after them. You should have seen his face when he died. He was in so much pain."

Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head. It couldn't be true. He couldn't lose Blaine.

"He was devastated after your disappearance. He couldn't sleep, couldn't eat... he was just a weak little boy who lost everything when we found him. He didn't even fight against his fate."

He couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He opened his eyes and let them run freely from his eyes as he looked into the space in front of him.

"You have nothing left. You have nothing to live for. Just give up, Kurt" Sue whispered into his ear.

And then, suddenly, she was gone. Kurt blinked and followed Sue with his eyes and then looked back up at the person who caused this.

And his eyes widened. Because there, only a few feet away from him, there was a healthy, breathing, living Blaine.

"Blaine?" he asked quietly. He still couldn't believe he wasn't hallucinating.

"I'm here, Kurt, I won't let her hurt you" Blaine said but didn't look at him. He kept his eyes on the demon.

"How is it possible?" Sue growled. Kurt could tell she was just as surprised as him.

"It's my dream, I can do averything I want" Blaine replied and formed a cage of ice around the demon.

Did Blaine think that it's a...

"It's not a dream" Kurt said.

Blaine towards Kurt with wide eyes. Yeah, he definitely thought that it was a dream. But it wasn't. Kurt didn't know how but Blaine came for him. And now it was their chance to get away.

"What do you mean..."

"We don't have time, Blaine. Help me!" Kurt cut in, pulling against the ropes again. They didn't have much time, they had to go immediately.

But as Blaine stepped closer, Sue was there again and grabbed his arm painfully.

"You're not going anywhere" she said and snapped her fingers.

Kurt was blinded by the strong light that seemed to be everywhere around him for a second and when he was finally able to see again, he was alone with Sue in a cave, with the demon's hands still on his arms.

"Blaine?" he asked and looked around frantically.

"He isn't here" Sue amswered.

Kurt screamed and tried to pull away, to free himself from the demon's grasp but Sue held him tightly.

"He will come back for me, you know?" Kurt said, still struggling in the demon's grip. "He will come back and kill you."

"We will see about that" Sue said and pushed Kurt away from her.

Kurt's back hit the cold wall behind him and he would have fallen to the ground but Sue snapped her fingers again and suddenly, thick vines grew out of the wall. Before Kurt could react, they grabbed his wrists and ankles and slammed him back to the wall, keeping him there.

"Stay here" Sue said and turned around. "I have to take care of a certain Chosen."

She disappeared from his sight before Kurt had time to reply, leaving him in the dark, dirty cave all alone. But Kurt didn't care. All he could think of was Blaine. Blaine, who was alive and would make sure to get Kurt out of here in one piece.

"Be careful" he whispered. "I know she can't hurt you. I believe in you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: torture**

"Will! Will!"

Blaine ran through the garden, shouting the man's name. He had to talk to him, immediately. As he had woken up, his first thought was to find the man and tell him about what he had seen. He felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest but he didn't care. He had seen Kurt, he had been with him, and he had to tell Will about it. He was sure the man knew what was going on.

"Blaine?"

Blaine stopped and turned around to find Will appearing right beside him.

"We need to talk" Blaine breathed. "I saw Kurt. He's alive!"

"Blaine, calm down" Will said gently. "I don't understand."

"Kurt! I-I was asleep but I wasn't really... demon!" Blaine tried to tell everything in one sentence.

"I still don't understand. Did you see Kurt in your dream?" Will asked in confusion.

"It wasn't really a dream" Blaine answered. "Well, I thought it was. But it wasn't! Kurt was there, the real Kurt! And-and the demon. I fought against her but she took Kurt somewhere. We have to go after them!"

"Are you saying you made a visit into the demon world? In your sleep?" Will asked.

"Yes!" Blaine nodded frantically. "I talked to Kurt! He saw me!"

"How is it possible?" Will asked in confusion.

"I don't know. But we have to go after them. The demon took Kurt with her and I'm not sure she won't hurt him" Blaine said desperately.

"We... we need to talk to the others" Will decided. He turned around to walk back into the building, Blaine following him closely.

~ o ~

Emma, Finn and Elliott were already waiting for them, it seemed like they knew everything Blaine had told Will outside.

"Sam and Puck will be here soon" Emma said quietly. "Sit down. I will make you some tea."

Blaine wanted to protest but the woman disappeared in a blink and when she came back seconds later, she had a mug of hot tea in her hands.

"Drink it" she ordered.

"Thanks" Blaine said and took the mug from her.

"What happened?" Sam asked as he and Puck rushed into the room.

"Blaine traveled into the demon world in his sleep" Finn answered.

"You did what?" Puck asked.

"I met Kurt and the demon in my dream" Blaine answered.

"You mean you had a dream with Kurt?" Sam asked, confused.

"No. Yes. It's complicated" Blaine said.

"No, it's not" Will answered. "It looks like Kurt used his power again. He wanted to see you so badly that he accidentally brought you there."

"You mean it was Kurt?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Yes" Emma nodded.

"That's-that's great! Then I can make a connection with him again and go to him" Blaine smiled.

"That's not that easy" Will said gently. "If the demon finds out it was Kurt's doing, she can weaken him enough to not be able to use his power."

"It means we have to be quick" Elliott continued.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked in concern.

"We haven't known about the connection between you and Kurt" Will answered. "But if we can use it, it would be easier to get you into the demon dimension and find Kurt."

"Okay, let's do it" Sam said excitedly.

"Blaine's still not ready for that" Will replied.

"It-it doesn't matter. We need to go..."

Will waved Blaine down.

"There's too much we would risk if we let you go there unprepared" Will said. "You have to stay and continue your training."

"I won't sit here and waste any more time as Kurt's held captive in another dimension!" Blaine shouted, the control over his power slipping out of his fingers, and he turned the whole room into ice in a blink.

"See? You're not ready" Will said.

"Than help me!" Blaine shouted. "I don't need your fucking relaxing techniques, I need to learn how to control and increase my power before it's too late!"

"Blaine, calm down..." Emma said gently.

"No!" Blaine replied angrily. "Show me what I need to learn. Now."

"Blaine, you know it's not that simple..." Will started but stepped back as Blaine threw an ice-knife towards him.

"Then be quick. I have enough of waiting" Blaine growled.

"Dude, they just want to help us..." Puck said gently, but Blaine stopped him with a shield he had formed with his power.

"They want to help themselves. They don't care about me or you or Kurt, they just want to survive this" Blaine replied.

"Well, it's mostly true" Elliott shrugged. "Now what? You still don't know how to find Kurt and you weren't able to learn how to control your power in the last weeks. You can't do anything without our help."

"What Elliott wants to say is that we will do everything to finish your training as soon as possible" Will said as he gave Elliott a pointed look. "You're wrong, we don't only do this because of ourselves. We truly want to help you get Kurt back in one peace."

"Let's go, then" Blaine nodded. "Don't waste any more time. Teach me everything and then let me practice on my own."

"As you wish" Will nodded.

"Puck, Sam, you're coming, too" Blaine motioned towards them and then turned around, leaving the room quickly. His friends' eyes met in concern but they didn't say anything as they followed Blaine outside.

~ o ~

The demon was angry, Kurt could tell. She was back again but didn't say a word, she just kept pacing in front of him, shooting angry glares towards him.

"Don't you enjoy this beautiful day?" he mocked.

"Shut up" Sue growled and flicked her wrist. Kurt found himself unable to open his mouth. "It's all your fault. I know you were dangerous but I didn't realise you could bring him here."

Kurt frowned. He didn't know what Sue was talking about.

"It was your little plan, huh?" the demon continued. "You brought the Chosen here to help you get free and you wanted to escape with him. Well, you failed."

Kurt's eyes widened in realisation. Sue thought that he was the one who had brought Blaine here. But it wasn't true... was it?

"It doesn't really matter" Sue smiled. "I won't let you do it again."

The demon's eyes flashed black and Kurt screamed as he felt unbearable pain running through his body. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on breathing but it was hard as the pain didn't seem to lessen.

And then, it disappeared, just like it came.

Kurt slumped back against the wooden post he was tied to, moaning weakly.

"I think I can manage to keep you from thoughts of your dear fiancé for a while" Sue smiled and flicked her wrist again.

Kurt screamed as a new wave of pain ran through him.

~ o ~

As Will had promised him, he taught Blaine everything he needed to develop his power. They didn't stop for a minute, not for going back to eat anything. Blaine didn't let them. Sam and Puck left a few times to get some rest but mostly they were there, too. Will reminded Blaine carefully that he shouldn't push himself so hard but it was like Blaine hadn't heard him. He didn't feel pain, weariness and hunger anymore, he kept all of his thoughts around Kurt and his intent to free him from the demon world. He couldn't forget the emptiness he had seen in Kurt's eyes and he cursed himself that he hadn't tried to make contact with him earlier. He knew Kurt was special, that the bond between them was special, he should have known Kurt wasn't as far away from him as he thought. But this time, he wouldn't let Kurt down. It was his duty to find him and bring him back from that nightmare and he would do it, even if it costed his own life. Because Kurt was his everything and he wouldn't let anybody destroy him.

"Let's go through this technique again" Will said patiently one night, when they were practicing in the garden.

It was late but the older man didn't seem tired at all. _No wonder,_ Blaine thought, _he was dead after all._

"Fine" Blaine said without hesitation and took a step closer to Will. He closed his eyes and lifted his hands in front of him, thinking about a ball.

"Very good, now imagine it growing as you move your hands away from each other. Form a large ball around yourself" Will said.

Blaine did as he was told. He kept out every other thought, he focused every inch of his body on the control of his power. He did well, for a while at least. The ball in his hands grew rapidly, it was the seize of his head, then bigger than a watermelon. But he made a mistake as he thought about what Kurt could feel right then, in what state he was in. It was just a second but it was enough for his power to spiral out of control and before he recognized what was happening, he threw the ball right towards Will. The man sighed and caught it easily, turning it around in his hands.

"You're thinking about him again" Will said and made the ball disappear.

"Can you blame me?" Blaine sighed. "I can't stop thinking about him."

"Right. I guess it's time to tell you about my story" Will said and sat down. "You know I was a Chosen before my death."

Blaine nodded. He had heard it the first time they had met Will.

"Well, what you don't know, I was in the same situation as you now" Will continued.

"What do you mean?" Blaine frowned.

"Emma and I... We just got together that time" Will smiled sadly. "I wanted to ask her to marry me when I got my power."

"What happened?" Blaine asked.

Will sighed and looked down.

"We didn't have a seer that time" he said. "I promised Emma to come back to her as soon as we finish our mission, but the years passed over our heads and before I knew, I grew old. One time, when I had enough, I left my friends to go back and see her. She waited for me all those years long. She had several suitors but she always said 'no'. She believed that I was going back to her. She was right."

Will took a few deep breaths, still not meeting Blaine's eyes.

"We were after a demon that time. I knew I should have been careful but I was in love and forgot about them for that night. It was a mistake" he said.

"They found you" Blaine said quietly.

"Yes" Will nodded. "They caught us in the middle of the night. I wasn't prepared. I wasn't able to... I couldn't save her."

"God, I'm so sorry..." Blaine said.

"It's fine" Will smiled as he looked up to meet Blaine's eyes. "Our love is strong, they couldn't keep us apart. Although it was hard after her death. I was so lost in my grief, I didn't listen to anyone. And it cost the life of the two other Chosens.

I was left alone but there was only one demon left. Hunor, you met him. He was the one who killed Emma. It was a hard and long fight but somehow I was able to send him back where he belonged, but it took a lot out of me. I knew I was going to die and I used all of my strength I had left to make it able for you to get our power if necessary and to create a new one, a seer's. I didn't want you to have the same fate as we had. I still don't want to."

"How could you... live without her? How could you do it when your heart broke into million pieces?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I know it wasn't the end for us" Will answered. "It was another world, Blaine. We believed in gods and other creatures, and we believed in the otherworld. I knew I would meet her again but I understood that I had a mission I had to complete first. And I was right. When I died, she was waiting for me."

"I know what I should do" Blaine admitted as a warm feeling ran through him. "I can feel it here inside. Is it weird?"

"Not at all" Will smiled. "We're special, Blaine. If you have a feeling about what you should do, just do it."

"Okay" Blaine nodded. "I think I can manage it from here alone. Thank you."

"If you need help, just call out my name. I will here it."

Will stood up and turned to leave, to let Blaine discover his own power alone. He had taught him everything that Blaine needed, it was time to let him practice.

"Wait!"

Will turned back around with a raised eyebrow.

"Which one was your power?" Blaine asked.

Will smiled and waved with his hand, creating a small rose bush beside Blaine – out of ice.

~ o ~

Kurt was sure that Sue decided to kill him. He didn't know why when the demon had told him that she needed him, but all the torture he had been through in the last... Hours? Days? It all proved that Sue didn't need him anymore. After her first attacks, he had blacked out soon. When he woke up, he hoped that Sue would leave him alone but sadly, he was wrong. Sue came back just as his vision cleared out enough to see the room around him, with a long knife in her hands.

"Finally! You blacked out for a while" the demon said.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked, his eyes glued on the knife in the demon's hand.

"Oh, this is my favourite weapon" Sue said. "It's a magical knife and has a fantastic feature. Do you want to know what it is?"

Kurt shook his head violently. He just wanted that knife to disappear and Sue to leave him alone. He didn't know what the demon had planned for him but it couldn't be good.

"Let's try out. Shall we?"

Kurt opened his mouth to protest but Sue didn't give him enough time. She raised the knife in her hand and stabbed it right into Kurt's chest.

The man moaned in pain and his eyes widened in fear. He was right, Sue wanted to kill him and she didn't hesitate too long. He expected a long torture, not as simple death like this.

Like Blaine's...

He closed his eyes and tried not to cry as memories of Blaine's death came into his mind. He remembered every single detail, they haunted him too often in his nightmares, even after Blaine had come back. And now here he was, ready to die the same way as his fiancé... God, he couldn't die like this... He couldn't leave Blaine...

Sue grabbed the knife and pulled it out of Kurt's chest with one quick motion. Kurt looked down, preparing himself for the blood...

But there was nothing.

"Interesting, isn't it?" Sue asked.

"What? But..." Kurt looked up with wide eyes.

"I told you, I need you alive. I'm not that stupid to kill you now when I'm so close to my plans to come true" Sue said.

"How is it possible?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Magic" Sue answered and stabbed him again.

This time, Kurt tried to shut out the pain. He knew it would pass soon, he just had to survive it. He imagined himself being home with Blaine, who held him in his arms. He almost smiled at the thought. He couldn't wait to see Blaine again.

As if knowing of what Kurt was thinking, Sue pressed her lips together in anger and turned the knife around in his chest. Kurt's eyes snapped open in pain and he gave a gurgling sound.

"I won't kill you but it doesn't mean I can't have some fun with you" Sue said and pulled out the knife, only to stab Kurt again, this time on his stomach.

Something was wrong. The pain didn't seem to lessen, not at all. Although there were no wounds on him, Kurt could still feel the sharp pain where Sue had stabbed him.

"Bl-Blaine" he whispered.

"He isn't here. He can't save you" Sue said cruelly, running the knife through Kurt's chest again.

This time, he wasn't lucky to black out soon enough. He had to go through that torture over and over still he couldn't see and feel anything else but pain. Pain, that made his vision go white, pain, that made him unable to imagine Blaine's face anymore.

But then, finally, his vision went black and he didn't feel pain anymore.

~ o ~

Blaine was lost in his thoughts again. He didn't know how long he had been out there but it didn't matter. Because he finally understood what he had to do to control his power.

Will was wrong. He had tried to get Blaine to forget about Kurt during the training but as they had been sitting there, talking about the past, Blaine understood what they had done wrong. He didn't have to suppress his feelings for Kurt, not at all. He needed them to break through his bondaries.

He closed his eyes and raised his hands slowly as he let his mind fill with the images of Kurt. Kurt smiling at him over their breakfast, Kurt dancing in the park, Kurt moaning in pleasure as they made love in the living room...

Blaine's eyes snapped open as an unexpected wave of power ran through his body. He could feel it in every bit of his body, running through his skin and his bones, spiraling around his arms and legs. He looked down at himself and smiled as he raised his hands in front of him. They were glowing and Blaine knew he needed to do something with them because he was overflown by his power and had to use it. He motioned towards a tree and moved his hands slowly as he formed a gilded fence around it.

"This is amazing" he whispered.

He wondered what Kurt would think about it and he came up with a new idea. Kurt loved flowers and he would surely love a flower garden full of ice-flowers. He took a step forward and formed several flowers beside the fence, roses, lilies, all of Kurt's favourite flowers. But it wasn't enough. He made armchairs, an antique looking table, all of these in the middle of a building that was similar to Elsa's castle in 'Frozen', their favourite movie.

"You would love it" Blaine said, thinking about Kurt's smile.

"What's going on here?"

Blaine trned around to see Will, Sam and Puck coming up to him, looking at his work with wide eyes.

"You were wrong, Will" Blaine answered. "I don't have to suppress my feelings. I have to let them control me."

He smiled as Will looked at him in astonishment.

"I think we're ready for the demon world" Blaine continued. "Show us how we can go there."

With a last wave towards his work, he made sure it wouldn't fall apart until they come back with Kurt. Because he knew he would have Kurt with him and have the opportunity to show him this beauty.


	8. Chapter 8

**The longest chapter so far... I'm tired.**

 **I hope that you will like it.**

 **Warning: violence, torture, character death, the usual stuff**

Blaine looked out of his room's window, right at the building he had made for Kurt the previous day. They had agreed to have some rest before going into the demon world and Will had even convinced him to have a potion that made him sleep peacefully. He hadn't wanted to take it first but he had to agree with Will, he needed all of his strength and he was worn out to use his power. So he had taken the potion and had some rest. When he woke up the next morning, he got ready quickly and waited for the others to grab their things, too. Now, that he was ready to leave, he wanted to go as soon as possible. They couldn't let Kurt suffer more.

There was a soft knock on the door and Blaine turned around to find Emma standing there.

"The others are ready to leave" Emma said.

"Great" Blaine nodded and grabbed his bag.

"Will wants to talk to you first" Emma said.

"What does he want to talk about?" Blaine asked.

"Patience" the woman smiled and disappeared from his eyes.

Blaine shook his head slowly. He hated when Will or Emma just left without explanation but he figured it was a habit of them, he should have been used to it. Life after death was different from his own.

Blaine grabbed his things and walked down back into the garden. Emma hadn't told him where to find Will but Blaine just felt the man's presence there, he didn't know how. Maybe it was because they shared the same power.

"Are you ready?" Will asked when Blaine arrived.

"More then ready. I can't wait to see Kurt again" Blaine said.

"You should be prepared for the demon world" Will said gently. "It's not like this dimension. Sue will do everything to set you back and hide Kurt from you. It won't be easy to find them."

"I know" Blaine sighed. "But I will find them, no matter what."

"Since it's her dimension, she will have some advantage and she will use it against you" Will said.

"I know. I'm ready for everything, believe me" Blaine said. He knew their mission wouldn't be easy but it didn't mean he would leave Kurt there.

"I just don't want you to be disappointed" Will said gently.

"What do you mean?" Blaine frowned.

Will didn't answer his question but turned towards the building. Sam and Puck appeared at the front door with their things and as they walked down the steps, Finn and Elliott appeared beside Will with a popping sound.

"Okay, let's go" Elliott said excitedly. "I can't wait to see the demon world. It will be amazing."

"Wait... you're coming with us?" Blaine asked.

"Of course we are" Finn smiled. "You didn't expect us to sit here with seniors as you save the world, right?"

"Hey!" Will said indignantly.

"You're not exactly a new piece, let's face it" Elliott said.

"You neither" Will muttered.

"We're still younger than you" Finn reasoned.

"Okay, if you're done, we should go" Puck said.

"Yeah, we don't have time for this. We have to save the world, remember?" Sam asked.

"Of course" Will said quietly. "I will open the gate for you but first one more thing... I won't be able to keep contact with you in the demon world. Even if you hear about me or Emma, or see us, it won't be real, you have to keep it in your mind. Sue likes to play dirty and she will, believe me. Don't let your guard down and always be prepared for an attack."

"We will" Blaine promised.

"Alright... We believe in you, guys. You can do this" Will said and stepped closer to hug each men.

There was another popping sound and Emma appeared with a heavy lookig bag in her hands.

"I brought you some food" she said. "I don't want you to starve."

"With all of these? I don't think we will" Puck laughed.

"Be careful, boys" Emma said. She took a step closer to hug them but after a quick consideration, she stepped back. She didn't like making contact with others, Blaine knew it, and only touched Will.

"We will come back in one peace, don't worry" Blaine smiled.

"Don't forget, just find Kurt and bring him back. We will deal with the demon after that" Will said.

"Fine" Puck rolled his eyes as his friends nodded. He really wanted some real fight and was hoping that they would find a few demons to kill in the other dimension.

Will sighed and stepped forward, raising his hands. He started murmuring strange words that the Chosens didn't understand and they watched him in interest. Soon enough, blue light appeared at Will's hands and it formed a circle. The circle started getting bigger and bigger until it was wide enough for the men to step through it. Finn and Elliott walked into the light without hesitation and Blaine followed them instantly. Puck and Sam needed a few more seconds but they stepped into the light after Blaine.

It was so weird. First, they didn't see anything but the bright light around them, not even the others, not even their own bodies. But it was only a moment. The light disappeared quickly and they found themselves in...

"What are we doing here?" Sam frowned.

Sure, the street where they were standing was too familiar. Blaine walked down here every single day since he had moved into his apartment with Kurt.

"It's not the demon world" Blaine said, looking around desperately. They should have been in the demon world and not here.

"It's not New York" Elliott smiled. "It's just a trick of the demon. She wants us to think that we made to a wrong place and go back. But this is her dimension."

"Of course I am" Elliott said confidently. "Maybe she can fool humans like you but not us."

"I hope so. I don't want to waste my time" Blaine said and stepped forward.

"Where should we start searching?" Sam asked, looking around. "If this place is as huge as Earth, we won't find Kurt easily."

"That's her plan" Finn sighed.

Blaine bit his lip nervously. He knew finding Kurt wouldn't be easy but he didn't expect it to be so hard either.

~ o ~

"Wanted to see me?"

Sue turned away from the unconscious Kurt to face the other demon.

"Yes. Two hours ago. Where the hell have you been?" she growled.

"Patience. I had to finish a job" the blond woman said as she stepped forward.

Sue rushed to her, grabbed her neck and pushed her against the wall.

"I'm your boss, if I want to see you, you come here immediately, do you understand?" she hissed into the blond's ear, pressing her nails into her neck.

"Ye-Yes" the other demon said, struggling in Sue's grasp.

"Good" Sue said and let go of the demon's neck. "I have a job for you."

"You want me to kill the Chosens" the other demon sighed.

"So you know about them" Sue said, looking back at Kurt.

"I feel their presence" the demon answered.

"They want to bring him back. We can't let them" Sue said and stroked Kurt's hair.

"Why don't you just kill them yourself?" the other demon asked.

"I will need my power later, to keep the seer under control" Sue sighed. "I won't waste my power for them. "

"Of course. So you want me to do the dirty job" the demon rolled her eyes.

"Do I have to remind you again who I am, Kitty?" Sue asked angrily.

"Of course not" Kitty said hastily. "I will go and kill them now."

"Wait a minute" Sue said. "There's something else."

"Yes?" Kitty asked in a bored tone.

"I want to know what his vision is about" Sue said pointing at Kurt. Although the man was unconscious, he jerked sometimes and opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something.

Kitty walked up at him and raised her hand to touch the man's forehead.

"Careful. Don't hurt him" Sue warned her.

"Don't worry, I won't kill your plaything" Kitty said with an eyeroll. She pressed her index finger to Kurt's head and let her sharp nail enter the man's head. Kurt gasped, feeling the pain even in his sleep as the demon searched through his head. "He has a vision about the Chosens' appearance. Nothing what we don't know."

"Great" Sue muttered.

"Wait, there's something else..." Kitty pressed her nail deeper into Kurt's head, reading his mind. She was able to step into the other vision but she only saw the place when a sudden force pushed her back, away from Kurt.

"You little bitch" she muttered, walking back up to Kurt but Sue stopped her.

"Enough!" she roared.

"You should keep him under control" Kitty growled and pushed Sue's hand away. "How do you want to use him when you can't even restrain him now? He will be a lot stronger."

"I know" Sue rolled her eyes. "And I will deal with this problem. Now go, don't waste my time."

Kitty bit her lip to not say something to anger the other demon and a last look towards Kurt, she disappeared.

"Don't take her too seriously" Sue cooed as she went back to Kurt. "She's a real bitch but we need her for now. I promise that you can kill her later, when the time comes."

She ran her fingers through Kurt's hair. The man opened his eyes weakly but Sue made him fall back into unconsciousness. It was better to keep him this way. Kurt's power was getting closer and closer to explode but she couldn't let it happen too soon.

~ o ~

"Where should we start?" Sam asked and looked around. It was so strange standing on a street that was always crowded but this time, nothing moved and they could see nobody else.

"We should try to make contact with Kurt again" Finn suggested.

"How?" Puck asked from where he was standing beside a small shop. He opened the door and peeked inside but it was empty.

"Blaine did it once. You should try it again" Elliott said.

"I don't know how. I was asleep then and it was Kurt who found me" Blaine pointed out.

"True but there's a bond between you two. Do you remember what Will taught you? You should try to find him. We're closer now, it would be easier" Finn said.

"Okay" Blaine said and looked around. He needed a comfortable, silent place, he couldn't do it in the middle of the street. He looked up at the building where their apartment was. "Let's go upstairs. I need silence."

"That's all you have" Puck said motioning towards the empty shops around them.

"Not like that" Blaine rolled his eyes. He turned around and went to the building, not waiting for the others.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Sam asked nervously as they made their way upstairs. "The demons could find us."

"They will find us, no matter what. Our place is familiar at least" Blaine replied and opened the door of his apartment.

They stepped inside, looking around with wide eyes. It was nothing like the apartment in New York. It was all empty apart from the kitchen and the bedroom where they found unknown back stuff on the ground.

Blaine stepped into the bedroom, looking around horrified. It was his and Kurt's home, the place he loved the most, because of all the beauty Kurt had brought into this place. And the demon stole it from them, turning it into a horrible, empty mess.

"Blaine, are you alright?" Sam asked as he watche dhis friend kneeling down at the window.

"I don't know" Blaine said uncertainly. He looked at the black thing at the window, unable to decide if he should touch it or not. He was a few feet away from it but he could feel the darkness radiating from it.

"You shouldn't touch it" Sam said when he saw Blaine's hands moving closer to that thing.

"I feel like I should" Blaine replied. "I think it would help us find Kurt. Is it weird."

"Yes, it is" Sam said without hesitation. "It's the demon's dimension. Do you really think that she would leave here something for us to find Kurt?"

"I don't know" Blaine muttered, reaching out towards the darkness in front of him. It looked almost warm...

"Okay, that's it" Sam said and grabbed his friend, throwing him over his shoulder.

"Sam, put me down" Blaine said as he struggled, although he knew very well how much stronger Sam was.

"I'm sorry, man, I can't let you do something stupid" Sam answered.

"What's going on?" Finn asked.

"There's that black thing on the floor... he wanted to touch it" Sam asnwered as he put Blaine down.

"He's not the only one" Puck muttered. "I found some in the kitchen and felt the need to touch it."

"We should stay in this room" Finn suggested. "It can be a trap the demon left for us, so don't go near those things."

"Finn's right" Blaine sighed, now knowing how stupid he had been. "We have to be careful."

"You should try to find Kurt" Elliott said. "We can't be sure we won't be disturbed."

"Yeah. Sit down, deep breath and focus on Kurt. We will watch" Sam smiled.

"Okay" Blaine nodded and sat down onto the ground, closing his eyes.

He wasn't sure what to do, how he could find Kurt. But as he emptied his mind and focused on the smiling face of his fiancé, he felt something pulling him away from his friends, towards something else. He opened his mouth to tell the others about it but he was pulled out of his body before he could do it and his unconscious body slumped to the ground.

"Did it work?" Sam asked in concern as he checked on Blaine.

"I hope so" Finn said quietly.

~ o ~

Kurt opened his eyes but he regretted it immediately as pain shot through his head. He closed his eyes again, groaning in pain. He tried to remember what was going on and where he was. He remembered the pain the demon had caused him and that he had been unconscious for a while. He remembered having visions, although he didn't remember every detail. And he remembered somebody trying to get into his mind.

"Blaine" he whispered, looking around. Luckily, he was alone, nobody could hear him and he had the chance to think about what he had seen.

His first vision made him smile. He saw Blaine, Puck and Sam, with two other men getting through a gate. He knew what it meant, that they found a way into this dimension and they were coming for him. But there was the other vision, the one that worried him the most. The one with a female demon who found Blaine and the others in their old apartment and killed them.

He took a few deep breaths, trying to find out what to do. He knew he had to warn the others somehow, but he didn't know how. But as he stood there, tied to the wooden post, he remembered the demon's words from earlier. That he had been the one who had brought Blaine into this world, even if it was only an accident. Now they were in the same dimension, Kurt could feel it. So he had to try to find Blaine and bring him to Kurt again.

He closed his eyes again, wondering how he could do it. Last time, he had been desperate. He had thought that Blaine was dead, and he had wanted to see him so badly, so he accidentally brought Blaine into this dimension. He tried to focus on his fiancé again. Maybe if he tried hard enough, he was able to bring Blaine to him.

He felt a strong pull at his stomach and the air was knocked out of his lungs. He wanted to open his eyes but he was unable to do so. He panicked, struggling against his restrains as he was pulled who knows where, unable to stop the process.

But suddenly, it stopped.

He opened his eyes carefully, blinking rapoidly in the bright sunlight.

"Kurt?"

Kurt turned his head on the warm, soft grass. He must be dreaming. This place was too beautiful and there was Blaine, kneeling beside him.

"Beautiful dream" he muttered.

"Kurt, you're here" Blaine said, blinking rapidly to not cry.

"I wanted to find you but I guess I fell asleep" Kurt said and sat up. It was so good to finally be free, even if he knew it wasn't real.

"This is real" Blaine said and put his arms around Kurt. He was so relieved to finally see Kurt again.

"No, it's not" Kurt shook his head.

"It is. I wanted to find you and I did" Blaine said, now crying freely. "God, I missed you so much."

Now Kurt remembered why they were here. He wanted to find Blaine to tell him about his vision and somehow, he did it. He pulled away from Blaine gently, although he didn't want to. He knew they didn't have too much time and he had to tell him about his vision.

"Listen to me, Blaine. We don't have much time but there's something I have to tell you" Kurt said.

"No, please. Let me hold you" Blaine said, desperate to touch his fiancé again.

"Blaine, you're in danger" Kurt said, grabbing the other man's hands. "There's a demon after you, she wants to kill you."

"I know. And she holds you captive but I will find you and bring you home" Blaine replied.

Kurt shook his head.

"No, Blaine, I'm not talking about Sue. She sent another demon after you. She's really powerful, she can destroy your mind with only one touch. I saw her killing you, you have to be careful" Kurt said quickly. He felt something pulling him back, away from Blaine. He knew whatever dream they were in, it would disappear in any second.

"We will kill her. We will kill every demon we need and find you" Blaine said.

"You need to freeze her mind" Kurt said, clinging into Blaine desperately as another force wanted to pull him away from the man. "The only way to..."

Kurt screamed at the sudden pain running through his body and Blaine disappeared from his sight in the next second. He opened his eyes again and found himself back in his cell, with an angry Sue standing in front of him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sue growled, sinking her sharp nails into Kurt's skin.

Kurt screamed again as he felt something warm running down his chest. His own blood.

"You thought I wouldn't notice you meeting him again? You think I'm that stupid?" Sue asked, cutting Kurt's chest with her nails again.

"Sto-stop" Kurt stuttered.

"You're late. You can't save them" Sue growled into his ear.

Kurt shook his head, crying softly.

"You're so stubborn, Kurt" Sue said, stroking his cheek. "You should have given in. You know it's the only way for you. No matter what, I will break you."

She slapped Kurt hard and stepped away from him. Maybe she had made a mistake by focusing on breaking Kurt's body and not his mind. But it wasn't too late to destroy the man's mind. Beginning with killing the man he loved.

~ o ~

Blaine gasped as he found himself in his body again. Although he loved to see Kurt again, to know he was alright, it wasn't a thing he would do too often. Especially since he had to watch his love disappear from his eyes again. It was so painful to let Kurt go over and over again and not be able to help him.

"Did you find him?" Finn asked impatiently when Blaine opened his eyes.

"Yes" Blaine whispered and sat up slowly. He felt dizzy and needed Sam's help to sit straight.

"Where's he?" Elliott asked.

"Give him some time. Don't you see he's not fine?" Puck growled and kneeled down beside Blaine.

"No, they're right. Kurt said that there's a demon who..."

Blaine fell silent as the door of the apartment swang open, revealing a blond woman in tight black dress.

"What, honey?" the demon smiled. "Tell them what I want."

The men acted immediately. Blaine struggled to stand up but Puck attacked the demon with a fireball without hesitation as Sam rushed forward towards her. The woman was fast, though. She jumped away from the fireball easily and slammed Sam to the wall, sinking a nail into the man's head. Sam screamed in pain but was saved by Finn and Elliott who rushed to his side and pushed the demon away from him.

"Four against one? That's so not fair" the demon shook her head. "But I love challenge. Come on, boys, kill me."

She raised her hands, making her nails grow longer. As she waited for the men to attack her.

There was something wrong, Blaine knew it. The demon didn't seem to be worried at all as Puck, Sam, Finn and Elliott rushed towards her at the same time.

"It's a trap!" Blaine shouted but it was too late.

Long, black vines grew out of the ground and grabbed the two Chosens who weren't fast enough to jump away from them. Finn and Elliott were saved by disappearing in time and when they reappeared seconds later, they were by Blaine's side, watching Sam and Puck fighting against the vines helplessly.

"A small present from Sue" the demon said, snapping her fingers together. The vines sneaked around Sam and Puck, pulling them down to the ground.

"Blaine, free them. We will keep the demon preoccupied" Finn said hastily as he watched a vine squeezing Puck's neck.

"No, Kurt said... Wait!" Blaine said but Finn and Elliott surged forward, attacking the demon with the light shooting out from their hands. "Damn it!"

Blaine had no other choice, he had to help his friend and let the others deal with the demon. He had to do it fast, so they could join the fight. Blaine shook his head, concentrating on his power as he stepped closer to the vines holding Puck and Sam down, careful to not touch them.

"Didn't your parents teach you to introduce yourself before attacking someone?" Elliott smiled as he attacked the demon who jumped away, yelping.

"I'm Kitty" the demon said. "Although you really don't need my name, you won't live long enough. Or do you need something to scream as you die?"

She reached out towards Finn and slammed him to the wall.

"Blaine, hurry!" Finn growled as he pushed himself away from the wall when Elliott hit the demon from the other side, causing her to jump back.

"Thanks" Blaine rolled his eyes as he tried to cut through the vines with a sword. It was useless, though. It was like he couldn't hurt the vines at all and he became more and more desperate as he watched his friends breathing heavily in the grasps of the vines. He knew he had to come up with a plan or they would die.

"Stay still" he told Puck and Sam as he decided what to do.

It wasn't like his friends could move at all but they were too weak to reply, even if Blaine could see Puck had something in his mind for him. Blaine took a deep breath and let his power run through his body. He emptied his mind completely and focused on freezing the vines around his friend, careful to not hurt them. And it worked. Slowly, not as he expected, but he managed to make the vines unmoving without injuring his friends.

"I try to break them now" Sam said. He pressed his lips together, moving from side to side, breaking the now frozen vines around him. When he got free, he jumped up and helped Puck with his own restrains.

"Thanks" Puck said, kicking the vines away in disgust.

On the other side of the room, Finn as Elliott were fighting against the demon. They were both tired and the demon seemed to be too strong for them. Yes, they had some supernatural power, they were hard to kill but it didn't mean they were enough to fight off a demon like this.

"Come on, boys, I'm not even sweating" Kitty said in a bored tone as she pushed Finn away and grabbed Elliott's neck, pressing him to the wall. "Let's shake things up, shall we?"

Elliott gritted his teeth and tried to break free but Kitty sank her nails into his head, making him unable to move.

"Elliott!" Finn shouted worriedly and rushed towards them once again, only to be kicked in his stomach by Kitty.

"Stay where you are" the demon said and turned back to Elliott, turning her nail around. The man screamed in pain, struggling to break free. "Come on, honey, we have just started."

It was the moment when Puck felt himself strong enough to fight. He formed a fireball and hurled it across the room, right towards Kitty. The demon growled and jumped away but it meant she had to let go of Elliott who fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Finn asked in concern as he kneeled down beside his friend.

"Yeah" Elliott whispered, although he didn't feel alright at all.

"So you managed to break free? Fine" Kitty growled. "It's not like I can't kill you all."

She chose Sam again, slamming him to the wall but the man was prepared, he grabbed the demon's arm and pushed her back, sending her flying across the room.

As he was standing there, Blaine remembered Kurt's words. He couldn't finish what he wanted to say but they had had enough time, so Kurt could tell Blaine what to do with the demon. And Blaine was happy to do it. He had so much rage inside of him, he could't wait to kill a demon. He didn't plan killing this one, but it was still enough for him now.

Without giving the demon time to recover, he raised his hands, forming a cell of ice-like material around the demon.

"What..." Kitty started, her eyes widening as the cell's walls started closing around her.

"Tell us everything about Sue" Blaine said.

"Fuck you!" Kitty growled.

Blaine shook his head and made the walls getting closer to the demon. The woman was scared, he could tell. Good.

"You should tell us, Kitty" Finn said.

"Yeah, I will kill you if you don't speak" Blaine nodded.

"There's nothing I should tell you" Kitty spat, looking at them angrily as she tried to break the walls around her again.

"I won't tell you again" Blaine said slowly.

"She will kill you" Kitty replied. "She will kill you all. But you, Blaine, you will suffer the most. And your little boyfriend will see you dying slowly because trust me, Sue will make sure he watches you die right in front of him. And then, your world will..."

Blaine was tired of listening to the demon's threats. He knew what Sue wanted from them, what she wanted with their world and how she planned to kill them. And he didn't have time for that. Losing his patience meant he lost the control of his power, too, and before he realised what he was doing, he closed the walls around the demon completely, making her die quickly.

The others jumped from the cruel sight, Sam and Puck beside Blaine, the others still on the ground. Neither of expected Kitty's death to be so... bloody.

"It looks like I didn't even have to freeze her mind" Blaine shrugged.

"Dude, I don't want to tell you what to do, but I think it was really cruel of you" Sam said quietly.

"Yeah. Because torturing my fiancé isn't cruel of them, right, Sam?" Blaine said with a dark expression.

"That's not what I meant..."

"Then shut up, Sam! We don't have time for this!" Blaine said and turned towards Elliott. "Are you alright? Can you move?"

Elliott nodded silently.

"Blaine, we should stay here for a while" Finn said quietly. "We're all tired, we need some rest."

"We can't have rest! Not now!" Blaine said impatiently.

"We can't get ourselves killed!" Fin reasoned.

"We can't leave Kurt there any longer!" Blaine replied.

"You're insane!" Finn shouted. "You're an asshole with everybody since Kurt's disappearance. We all know how you feel but you can't expect us to get killed because of your irresponsibility!"

The others watched in silence as Blaine and Finn stepped closer to each other, breathing heavily from their emotions.

"You can't be killed. Why are you so concerned?" Blaine asked.

"I can. And you know" Finn answered. "But that's not the thing, we all know we can get ourselves killed. It doesn't mean we have to let them kill us instantly."

"Then stay here" Blaine nodded. "We will go and save Kurt. Right."

He turned towards Sam and Puck but his confidence disappeared as he looked at them.

"What?" he asked.

"Finn's right" Puck said, looking at Elliott who was still on the ground. "Elliott's injured. We're all tired. We need to rest and have something to eat before leaving."

"I agree with them" Sam said quietly.

Blaine shook his head in disbelief. They couldn't expect him to sit down and wait here...

"Is that what you want?" he asked at the end.

He bit his lip as he watched the others nodding. Somewhere deep inside, he knew they were right. They needed to rest or else they could die the next day. And then they could forget about Kurt.

"Fine" he sighed. "But only a few hours."

"Don't worry, we can find Kurt in any minute" Sam smiled, patting his shoulder.

Blaine turned away and went back into the bedroom as the others checked on the doors and windows to make the living room safe for the night. He had to have some time alone, though. So he stepped inside, went to the spot where his bed with Kurt used to be and imagined the days when they had been happy together and had nothing to be scared of. He made sure he didn't step too close to the dark thing on the ground as he let his thoughts wandering back to Kurt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings: violence, character death**

Kurt decided to do something. He couldn't just sit and wait to be rescued, he had to help Blaine and the others. He had heard Sue muttering hateful things the previous night, when he had pretended to be asleep. He hadn't understood everything the demon had said, but at least he knew she was angry because the Chosens had destroyed one of her allies.

He was left alone again, after Sue had checked on him and thought that he hadn't regain consciousness yet. He smiled weakly. It wasn't the first time he had to deal with a demon and he wasn't going to make her job easier. He had had weak moments, of course, but it was over. He was strong enough to fight and show that he wasn't just some kind of damsel in distress.

From what he had heard from Sue, he figured out that he had some power he hadn't known about earlier. It wasn't something he could control but it made him strong enough to do things he couldn't even imagine. Like bringing back Blaine from his death, for example. So it had to be enough to get him out of here, he just had to figure out how to use it.

As he tried to make contact with that mysterious power, to make it work as he wanted to, he was pulled into an unexpected vision.

 _"What are we going to do?" Puck asked desperately, jumping away just in time to avoid a wave of water running towards him._

 _"We need to separate them" Blaine shouted. "That's the only way, we can't deal with both of them."_

 _"Bring Sam, I will deal with this one" Puck said and ran to the nearest rock to hide behind it._

 _Kurt kept his eyes on Blaine who grabbed Sam's arm and nodded towards the end of the cave. It was the first time that Kurt noticed a demon on the other end of the place. He looked weird, so not human like, with black eyes and hair made of flames. He held another man, somebody Kurt had only seen once in his visions, in his arms, squeezing his neck as the man screamed in pain, his skin burning where the demon was touching him._

 _"Shouldn't Puck deal with this one?" Sam asked. "It's his power, after all."_

 _"And you know it's useless. We tried it before" Blaine replied and didn't hesitate as he sent knives made of ice towards the demon._

 _He hissed and jumped away from the weapons, dropping the man he was holding in his hands. Blaine raised his arms to attack him again, but the demon acted faster, sending a large fireball towards the Chosens._

Kurt gasped as he opened his eyes. He was back in the dungeon again, luckily still alone. He tried to catch his breath as he looked around, blinking rapidly to lessen the pain that shot through his head and eyes. He didn't expect a vision and he wasn't prepared for that.

As he calmed down, he started thinking about what he should do. He knew he had to make contact with Blaine or his other friends to let them know they were in danger. He just had to figure out how.

~ o ~

When his friends were all asleep, Blaine stepped out of the apartment to look around. The place was empty, too empty for his liking. And so quiet. He didn't like it at all.

He went down the steps while checking the other apartments. He was keeping guard after all, he couldn't let anyone hurt his friends while he was downstairs. He knew he couldn't get away for too long but he needed fresh air. And most importantly, he needed to get away from the place he called home.

It was so cruel of the demon to create an illusion like this, forcing Blaine to stay in a place where everything reminded him of Kurt. It was painful to walk into any of the rooms without thinking of Kurt and having flashbacks from the time when their lives had been perfect. It hurt so much that Blaine couldn't stay any longer because he knew his heart would break into pieces if he couldn't get away for a little while.

He opened the door and stepped out, taking a deep breath. It wasn't fresh at all, not even cold like it would have been in the real New York. It was warm, too warm, that made him sweating and there was a smell in it that made him grimance. He hated the whole place with it's empty buildings and blue sky. He hated every tiny thing reminded him of Kurt. And he hated the warmth and the smells that reminded him how unnatural this place was.

He wanted to destroy it. He wanted the illusion to disappear, to face the true world around him. So he did the first thing that came into his mind and raised his arms, focusing on his power. He looked at the nearest wall and sent a large ball made of ice towards it.

The ball landed in the middle of the wall, making it collapse in no time. When the air became clear from dust, he stepped closer. There was a large hole on the wall and complete darkness behind it. He frowned and stepped closer, peeking through the hole.

And his eyes widened in surprise. Because there, behind the walls of the house, as if the walls were just some kind of stage sets, he saw the dark, rock walls of a cave.

"What the hell..." he muttered and stepped closer.

He touched the rock tentatively, afraid of what would happen. But nothing came. So he took another step forward and looked around. He was really in a cave but he couldn't see more because it was too dark around him. He stepped back onto the street and made another hole on the next building. He discovered the same.

"Weird" he said to himself and turned around to go back to the others and tell them about his strange discovery.

He could only make it to the door of the building where his apartment was when heard a loud thud behind him. He turned back sharply and get ready for fight, waiting for a demon to appear. At least, it was the first thing he thought could have caused the noise. But in the next second, the ground under him started moving, breaking into million pieces. Blaine screamed as he fell into the darkness, with the illusion of the city disappearing around him.

~ o ~

Sue wasn't happy. She knew, of course, that Kitty wasn't enough to kill every single Chosen but she hoped that she could kill one or two of them. But in the end, Kitty had ended up dead, and all of the Chosens as well as the two idiots who joined them were alive. And Sue hated news like this.

She decided to send new demons after them, to not let them rest. If they wanted war, they could have it. She was a champion who never lost, and she wanted to keep things that way.

She needed time with Kurt, too. She could feel as the man became stronger with every passed day and she knew her power wasn't enough to keep him weak anymore. Her time was coming rapidly and she needed Kurt by her side. She knew that breaking him physically wasn't enough, she needed more. And after a short time, she came up with a great idea. Kurt had a weak point, somebody called Blaine Anderson. The Chosen. If she could capture the man, Kurt would do everything she wanted.

But first, she needed to find Kurt's dark side and make him use it. If she could make Kurt to use his power for bad purposes, it would be easier for her to make him ready for the time when they got ready for opening the gates. It was risky, of course, but she had waited enough for this. She needed the control over Earth and humans, like she had wanted for a long time.

She opened the door of a small, disgusting demon bar she never visited and grimanced. She hated these places, their were smelly, loud and crowded, swimming in dirt. There was nothing she liked at all. But this time, she was searching for two certain demons and she smiled when she saw them. Sue stepped to their table and slammed her hands onto the wood.

"We need to talk."

The other two looked up in surprise but didn't move.

"Now!" Sue shouted and the others jumped up immediately.

Sue led them into another room where they could talk privately and locked the door behind them.

"What do you want?" one of them, the male asked.

Sue rolled her eyes. She hated the twins but she needed them.

"I have a job for you" she said.

"We don't take jobs from you" the woman hissed. "We heard what happened to Kitty."

"You better take it or I will kill you right now" Sue replied.

The twins looked at each other, making a conversation. They didn't need words to talk to each other, they only had to look into the other's eyes.

"Fine" the man sighed. "What do we get in return?"

"I won't kill you" Sue answered.

"That's not enough for us" the woman said.

Sue pressed her lips together. She hated Madison but her brother didn't work without her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"We want to meet the seer" the man – Mason – said excitedly.

"No" Sue answered without hesitation.

"Look, if you want us to kill the Chosens, you have to give us something precious in return" Madison explained.

"Fine" Sue sighed in the end. "After you finish your job."

"Before that" Madison pressed.

"After that, or I will kill you right now" Sue threatened.

"Fine" Madison sighed. "I really wanted to see him."

"We will see him" Mason said, putting an arm around his sister. "We just have to kill the Chosens first."

Sue shook her head as she watched them hugging each other. Like humans. It was disgusting.

"If you're done playing a gay couple, go" she said impatiently.

"Fine" Madison said, rolling her eyes.

Sue's eyes flashed black in anger but befor eshe could do anything, the demons disappeared, laughing, leaving Sue alone. Or almost alone.

"I can't believe you sent those two idiots" a black woman said from behind her.

Sue didn't care to turn around as the demon stepped forward.

"They will die, you know" the dark skinned woman said.

"Of course" Sue smiled. "That's why I talked to them first."

"So you have a job for me, too?" the woman asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sue turned around slowly, smiling.

"You get the best part, Jane" she answered and threw her head back, laughing.

~ o ~

Kurt was desperate. He tried to make contact with Blaine but it didn't work, he didn't know why. And it made him nervous. He had to talk to Blaine somehow, to let him know what was coming. He had a vision because the others needed him, because there was something they couldn't deal with without his help.

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on Blaine again. He had to reach him somehow before the demons found them.

"Come on" he muttered.

As he opened his eyes again, he saw a familiar blue light in front of him. It flew around him in a circle, moving closer and closer to him.

"Help me" he whispered. "I have to talk to Blaine. Please."

The light pulled back form him, moving back to the wall.

"We don't have time for this!" Kurt said in frustration. "They're in danger they need..."

Kurt stopped in the middle of his sentence as the light turned back to him and just like the first time he has seen it, it sneaked into his eyes, blinding him temporarily. Kurt slumped back against the wooden post he was tied to and his eyes snapped closed.

~ o ~

Blaine groaned as he opened his eyes, turning to his side to ease the pain in his back. He was lying on the hard ground and it was darkness around him. He turned his head, wondering what could have happened. He didn't remember anything.

He seemed to be fine, or at least uninjured, but he felt slightly dizzy. He stood up slowly, supporting his weight by leaning against the wall beside him. He looked around again, searching for his friends but he didn't see anything.

"Sam! Puck!" he shouted.

He heard a groan and something – or somebody – moving in front of him and he started walking towards the sound carefully. After a few steps, his legs collided with something soft and he fell forward.

"What the hell, man?"

Blaine almost laughed as Puck turned to his back, making a fireball to see the place where they were. He seemed to be fine, too, and Blaine felt the need to hug him.

"Good thing that Porcelain isn't here to see this. He would be so jealous" Puck smiled as Blaine threw his arms around him.

"Where are the others?" Blaine asked.

Puck shook his head.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is sleeping in your apartment and then the floor disappeared from under me and the next thing I know, I woke up with you over me" Puck said.

Blaine looked around in concern. Sam and the others should have been somewhere here, too. As he took a step away from Puck, staring into the darkness, a large rock beside them flew into the air. He jumped back, forming a sword in his hands, ready to attack whatever was hiding under it.

"Sam!" he shouted in relief when he saw his friend emerging from behind the rock. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" Sam said and put down the rock.

"What about Finn and Elliott?" Puck asked as he joined the others.

"Here" Finn groaned, appearing from another direction.

"Do you have any idea how we ended up here?" Elliott asked, brushing the dust away from his jacket.

"Uhm..." Blaine looked down at his feet.

"What have you done?" Sam asked in concern.

"I just... I hated that place and wanted to destroy the illusion" Blaine said.

"Well, you did it" Finn sighed.

"Yeah, and you almost killed us" Puck muttered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know this would happen" Blaine replied.

"We're fine and that's what matters" Sam smiled. "So what now?"

"Let's find Kurt!" Blaine said impatiently. "He has to be here somewhere here."

"You mean somewhere there?" Puck asked, staring into the darkness.

"Yeah?" Blaine said uncertainly, taking a few steps forward.

"We have to be careful" Finn said and created a ball of blue light in his hand. "Come on!"

They only made it to the end of the corridor when they heard a sudden noise behind them. The turned around in union, raising their weapons.

"It's me."

Blaine almost cried when he heard the familiar voice. He took a step forward, looking into the darkness in disbelief. Finn made the ball of light flying up into the air, making them able to see the new comer.

"Kurt" Blaine breathed and rushed to Kurt's side to hug him but he fell through the man. "What..."

"Please, don't panic" Kurt said hastily as Blaine's eyes widened. He knew what the man thought, that they were late, that Kurt was killed. "I'm fine."

"It's his soul" Finn explained to Blaine who was close to tears. "His body is somewhere else."

"That's right" Kurt nodded. "And I don't know how much time I have, so I will be quick."

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked in concern before Kurt could continue. He raised his hand to touch Kurt but his fingers went through the man.

"I'm fine, Blaine" Kurt smiled. "But you're in danger."

"You had a vision" Elliott stated.

"Yes" Kurt replied. "Sue sent demons after you, she wants you dead. There will be a woman and a man, so be careful."

"Do you know what their power is?" Puck asked.

"Yes, they..."

With a soft sound, Kurt disappeared before he could finish his sentence.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, looking around frantically.

"He's gone" Finn said.

"Something happened to him, right?" Blaine asked, breathing heavily as he kept looking around, hoping that Kurt would come back.

"Not necessarily" Elliott explained. "We're in the demon world, don't forget. It's harder to use our power here. I think you just couldn't keep his soul away any longer."

"So there's a chance that he would come back, right?" Blain asked.

"Hopefully, yes" Elliott nodded. "But I don't know when and we have other things to worry about."

"Like two demons?" Puck asked.

"Like two demons" said a new voice. They looked up to see a woman standing not too far away from them, smiling. "Hello, boys."

She snapped her fingers and the walls started moving around, forming the corridor into a large, wide room. It was almost like a cave when she finished.

"Who wants to come first?" she smiled.

~ o ~

Flying back into his body was like being hit by a truck. Kurt felt the air being knocked out of his lungs and he hit his head into the wood behind him while he tried to regain control over his own body. He kept his eyes closed a he tried to breath properly. In. Out. In. Out. Yeah, that's it.

He finally opened his eyes, only to find himself face to face with Sue who seemed really angry.

"What the hell have you done?" she asked, grabbing Kurt's hair.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked as if he didn't know what was going on.

"You know very well what I mean" Sue hissed into his ear. "Don't you think I noticed your absence? You left your body to meet your friends, right? I have to tell you, you surprised me. I didn't know you're strong enough for that."

"You sent demons to kill them" Kurt growled.

"Oh, so you're having visions again" Sue smiled. "Great. I know I keep you alive for something."

She reached out to stroke Kurt's cheek. The man pulled away but Sue stopped him, grabbing his hair again.

"You're late. I told them about the two demons you sent after them" Kurt said and tried to smile despite of the pain.

"Then the third one will be a surprise for them" Sue smiled.

Kurt went pale in a second. It was impossible, he only saw two demons.

"That's right" Sue nodded, looking into Kurt's wide eyes. "Your power doesn't work like on the Earth. You're still able to have visions but this time, you didn't see the best part."

She pulled Kurt's head closer to whisper into his ear.

"And it will cost them their lives."

~ o ~

They didn't have time to react as the woman raised her hands into the air and waved towards them. In the last second, a huge wave of water appeared from nowhere, running right towards them.

"Watch out!" Puck shouted and jumped away from the water.

Blaine and Elliott were quick enough to follow him but the others were hit by the water that slammed them right to the wall.

"Are you okay?" Puck asked in concern as he rushed to their side.

"Yeah" Sam said and coughed.

"Ready for the next step?"

They turned around to see another demon standing behind them, smiling. He looked like the male version of the first demon and it turned out he was able to control fire, like Puck, as he formed a fireball and threw towards them.

"Oh, yes! My turn" Puck smiled and formed a fireball on his own, sending it towards the demon.

It met the other fireball between them and made it disappear. Puck smiled at first, but the demon was ready for the next attack, this time attacking him with dozens of small fireballs.

"Shit" Puck muttered and tried to shield themselves from the attack.

While he was busy with that demon, on the other side of the room, Blaine tried to stop the huge amount of water Madison made around them. He and Finn were pressed to the wall as Finn tried to shot bolts of lightning through the water while Blaine held a shield in front of them to prevent themselves from drowning.

"This isn't going to work" Finn said. "Your power is similar."

"Then what should we do?" Blaine asked, taking a step backwards when he couldn't hold his shield in place any longer.

"I don't know" Finn said.

Sam saw what kind of situation they were in and left Puck with Elliott to help the others. He ran towards the woman to knock her out but he was caged between walls of water before he could make it to the centre of the room.

"No, honey, it doesn't work this way" the woman smiled and snapped her fingers, making Sam disappear in the water.

"Sam!" Blaine shouted desperately.

"I will send Puck here. Kill her as quickly as you can" Finn said and rushed towards where Puck and Elliott were standing.

"Thank you" Blaine muttered, froming knives of ice and making them fly towards the woman but they were stopped by another wall of water. "Damn it!"

There was a fireball flying towards them and he only had to time jump away from it. It wasn't Puck but the other demon. Luckily, he was attacked by Finn and Elliott in the next second, so Blaine could turn back to the other who still held Sam in the cage of water.

Puck arrived in a blink, sending fireballs towards the woman. She hissed and tried to block them with her power but her control broke for a second, making Sam free who fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked, kneeling down to Sam as Puck continued his attack.

"Yes" Sam said. He so hated water.

"O-o" Puck muttered and took a few steps back.

Sam and Blaine looked up and followed Puck quickly when the angry demon raised her hands into the air, making a tsunami. Since the place was small, they had barely enough place to avoid it.

"Fuck" Sam muttered.

They took a few steps backwards but they were stopped by a sudden fireball from the other direction. As they were looking elsewhere, the woman waved towards them, making the water rush right into their direction.

"What are we going to do?" Puck asked desperately, jumping away just in time to avoid the wave of water running towards him.

"We need to separate them" Blaine shouted. "That's the only way, we can't deal with both of them."

"Bring Sam, I will deal with this one" Puck said and ran to the nearest rock to hide behind it.

Blaine and Sam turned towards the other demon who held Finn up in the air by his neck. The demon was so not human like. His hair was now in flames, just like his hands around Finn's neck who didn't seem to be in a good condition.

"Shouldn't Puck deal with this one?" Sam asked. "It's his power, after all."

"And you know it's useless. We tried it before" Blaine replied and didn't hesitate as he sent knives made of ice towards the demon. They had to make him let go of Finn before he could kill him.

The demon hissed and jumped away from the weapons, dropping Finn who fell to the ground next to the unconscious Elliott. Blaine raised his arms to attack him again, but the demon acted faster, sending a large fireball towards the Chosens.

"Okay, I have enough of this" Sam growled and surged forward, pushing the demon to the wall.

The man groaned and had to reach out towards the wall to support himself, his hair turning back to normal, but Sam was already there, grabbing him by his neck.

"Hey, I'm Sam. I don't know who you are and I don't care. But I have enough of you people" Sam growled and without hesitation, he tightened his grip around the demon's neck so hard, that he disconnected his head from his body, killing him immeadiately. The head rolled towards Blaine who jumped back in horror.

"Uhm, Sam..." Blaine started, taking a step towards Sam.

"What?" Sam asked, making the others jump away from him as he looked up. His eyes were black.

"Sam, you need to calm down. Now" Finn said hastily as he helped Elliott stand up.

"I'm not angry at all" Sam shrugged.

"But your eyes are black" Blaine replied, pointing at Sam's eyes.

"What?" Sam asked with wide eyes.

"And you beheaded a demon with your own hands" Elliott said quietly.

There was a loud scream on the other end of the room and as they turned around, they saw Puck burning the demon alive.

"Want to see the show, guys?" Puck asked, smiling. His eyes were black, too.

"Guys, stop!" Blaine said.

"I think it's just the effect of the demon world" Finn said calmly. "But you have to stop. Now."

"I'm fine" Puck said and Sam nodded in agreement.

"No, you aren't" Blaine said. "Can't you see? You killed those demons and you don't even feel sorry."

"Why should I? It was fun!" Sam smiled.

"Okay. Blaine, I think we should find Kurt as soon as possible and get the hell out of here" Elliott said nervously.

"Right" Blaine nodded and went back to his friends. "Guys, we need to..."

Blaine turned back sharply when he heard Elliott's scream. The man was still standing in his place but there was a demon, a third one behind him, with her sharp nails cutting through Elliott's chest from behind.

"No!" Finn shouted and rushed towards them, pulling his sword out to kill the demon but she disappeared before he could do so.

Elliott fell to the ground and let out a horrible gurgling sound.

"No! No, no, no" Finn muttered and took his friend into his arms gently. "Stay with us. It will be fine."

There was so much blood. Elliott opened his mouth to say something but the only thing that came out was blood. Blaine, Puck and Sam kneeled down around Finn and Elliott, their eyes changed back to their normal colour.

"He can't die, right?" Sam asked quietly.

"He-he can" Finn replied quietly.

"We have to do something!" Puck said and pulled down his shirt to press it to the wounds.

"L-late" Elliott stuttered. "Find Kurt. Get-get out."

"Elliott!" Finn shouted but his friends eyes were already closed. In the next second, Elliott started fading away.

"No! Stay with us!" Blaine said, reached out to shake the man's shoulder but Elliott was already gone, leaving nothing behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Jane's first thing was to find Sue after her successful mission. She was so happy, dancing and singing around the room as she waited for the other demon to arrive. It was totally understandable. She knew how many demons had been killed or locked up by the Chosens before and she was the first one in a long time who could do something against them. She knew that she would get a reward for it and she couldn't wait to see what it was.

"I guess you killed at least one of them."

"I stabbed my nails right through his heart" Jane smiled as she turned around to face Sue, standing at the door.

"Will they come after you?" Sue asked.

"Maybe they will" Jane shrugged. "But I know you have a plan for that."

"Of course I have" Sue rolled her eyes. "But I need some more time with the seer. Make sure they don't find us too soon."

"As you wish" Jane bowed and disappeared.

Sue walked back into the dungeon to Kurt. She had let the man awake earlier, to let him think about the possibilities. She had seen how scared Kurt had been when she had told him about the third demon he had had no chance to tell the Chosens about. And it was time to show him what he had done.

Kurt was there where she had left him the last time, tied to a wooden post. As she expected, he was awake, looking at her with those tired blue eyes which seemed to became more and more lifeless with every passed hour. Sue smiled and stepped closer to him.

"Could you just leave me alone for a while?" Kurt asked quietly.

"What's wrong, honey?" Sue cooed, stroking Kurt's chin. "Are you worried about your friends?"

The way Kurt's eyes widened told her everything. Of course he was worried. His fiancé and friends were in danger after all.

"I have some news for you" Sue smiled. "Do you want to know what happened to your friend?"

"You will lie to me" Kurt said, remembering the time when Sue had lied about Blaine's death.

"I swear I won't" Sue said.

"I still won't belive you" Kurt said and turned away.

Sue sighed, shaking her head.

"Let's try something new this time, alright?" she asked and grabbed Kurt's hair, pulling his head back. "Close your eyes."

Kurt's eyes clamped shut before he could protest and the demon next to him made him watch what had happened in the cave with his friends. When she let Kurt get out of the vision she created for him, the man gasped and slumped back while he tried to fight off the nausea.

"Do you believe me?" Sue asked.

"You... you didn't..."

"He's dead" Sue said coldly, leaning closer to Kurt's ear. "And it's all your fault."

~ o ~

Nobody moved, nobody made a sound. It was complete silence since Elliott had passed away. Finn stayed where he had been kneeling beside his friend and the others watched him in worry. The man was crying soundlessly, looking down at the ground with angry eyes.

"Finn..." Blaine broke the silence, taking a tentative step towards the man.

"Don't" Finn warned him quietly.

"We have to move. The demon can come back in any minute" Sam said.

"Be that way" Finn nodded. "I want to kill her."

"We have to be careful" Puck said. "She could kill us, too."

"I don't care" Finn said and stood up. "I want to find that bitch and kill her. Nothing else matters."

"Not even Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly.

Finn turned to look at him. He was so lost in his grief that he forgot about Kurt for a while.

"Right" he nodded. "We have to move. But if we find her..."

"You will be the one who kills her" Blaine nodded.

Finn hummed in agreement and turned towards the dark corridor in front of them.

"I can sense demonic presence that way" he said.

"You can sense them?" Puck frowned.

"Sometimes" Finn shrugged. "That's why I'm here with you."

"Than we have to be even more careful. If they don't want to hide from us, there could be a trap" Blaine said.

"There will be. We're close, Sue doesn't want us to find her" Finn said.

"Then pay attention. Everybody" Blaine said seriously as he took a few steps towards the corridor.

~ o ~

Kurt found himself in another place this time. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the place around him changing, as well as his clothes. He was still tied up but he was in a lighter place, somewhere that looked like a room of an old house... or castle. He looked down at himself and grimanced in disgust. Sue liked making fun of him, he decided. He was in a woman's clothes, something that looked like the clothes the princesses wore in Disney movies.

"Do you like it?"

Kurt pressed his lips together as he looked up at the demon angrily.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked quietly.

"Your friends are on their way here and I thought a typical damsel in distress scene would be the best for the time they find you" Sue said. "Oh, I made a few changes in the story. When your prince gets here, I will kill him right in front of your eyes. I just can't decide how I should do it. Do you have any ideas?"

"Blaine will kill you before you could touch him" Kurt growled.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure" Sue sighed. "See, you're tied up, unable to move from here. I, on the other hand, can move around freely and change my appearance in a blink. I will just persuade him that I am you and when I get close to him... I will catch him and bring him here to you."

"I won't let you hurt him" Kurt replied.

"And how do you want to stop me?" Sue challenged. She saw Kurt turning pale and she laughed. "Oh, I knew. And don't think you can use your power this time either. I will make sure you won't be able to use it when the time comes."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, his eyes wide and full of fear.

"Well, unfortunately, you can't find Blaine if you're unconscious" Sue said, stepping closer to Kurt.

"You can't do this!" Kurt protested as Sue stepped closer with a weird object in her hand.

"I can, honey. Sleep" the demon said gently and pressed the object in her hand to Kurt's forehead.

It felt warm and cold at the same time. Kurt was breathing heavily as he watched that thing right beside his head, waiting for something to happen. Sue started muttering strange words and the object in her hand made a strange noise, now burning his forehead.

"Stop!" he screamed as pain shot through his head, blinding him.

"Sleep" Sue said.

Kurt screamed again and with a last jerk, he went completely still. Sue stepped away from him, smiling as Kurt's memories get into her mind through the thing in her hand.

"I have a date with your fiancé."

~ o ~

They were getting close, they all felt it. There was something in the air that made them all nervous and now they were moving slower, ready for everything.

"Can you see that?" Sam asked, pointing at something in front of them.

Sure, there was light at the end of the corridor. Blaine frowned and made his legs moving faster to see what it was. They reached it in a few minutes and their eyes widened when they saw they were on a clearing. It was beautiful with colourful flowers and birds singing somewhere nearby, nothing like the places they had seen in the demon world earlier.

"What the hell is this place?" Puck muttered.

Blaine felt something moving under his clothes and he yelped, jumping back. His usual clothes disappeared and he was dressed in old fashioned pants and shirt.

"How did you do that?" Sam asked in awe.

"I didn't..." Blaine muttered.

It was Finn whose clothes changed next, then Sam's and Puck's too. Puck growled and formed a fireball, looking around.

"Okay, demon bitch. Let us see you" he said.

They heard laughing behind them and turned around to see the woman who had killed Elliott.

"You" Finn growled, taking a step towards her.

"No, Finn" Blaine said, putting a hand on the man's shoulder. "It can be a trap."

"Hello, boys" the woman smiled. "My name's Jane and I can't wait to kill you."

"Are you sure you won't be the one who ends up killed first?" Sam smiled.

"Oh, don't worry about me, honey. I will kill you before you can make a move. Just like your friend" Jane smiled.

Finn growled and surged forward before the others could stop him. He made a ball of light in his hand and threw it towards the demon but she jumped away from it easily. She grabbed Finn by his neck and pushed him back.

"Not so fast" she said.

The others went to help Finn, focusing on their powers. But before they could reach her, the plants around them attacked them suddenly, throwing sharp leaves towards them, reaching towards their ankles with their vines.

"What the hell...?" Sam muttered, kicking a vine away.

"The mistress' power is with me" Jane smiled, snapping her fingers.

There was a cracking sound and as Blaine turned around to see what caused it, he saw a large, dark hole where the clearing had been. He felt pain in his right ankle and he cried out, stabbing an ice knife into the vine around him. It pulled back but another one grabbed his ankles again and the first one came back to hold down his arms.

"Don't go near the vines!" he shouted, kicking against his restrains uselessly.

"Stay still!" Puck said when he saw what kind of trouble Blaine was in. He made a fireball to destroy the vines around his friend but he was grabbed from behind, finding himself unable to move. The vines held him down, just like Blaine, and started pulling them towards the hole.

"Sam!" Blaine shouted when he realised what was going on.

"Help them. I will deal with the demon" Finn said and grabbed his sword, raising it towards Jane.

"But..."

"No buts, Sam! They can't die, do you understand?" Finn said and slammed his sword into Jane's sharp nails that were only inches away from his neck.

"Alright" Sam nodded resolutely and turned back towards his friends.

He knew he could break the vines easily but he had to be careful to not be caught before that. Blaine and Puck were too close to the hole, he had only one chance to free them.

He jumped between the vines, grabbing a few of them, and pulled them out of the ground. They made a sharp noise as if they were screaming and fell to the ground. Sam smiled and repeated it with the other vines. Now he was close to his friends, he had only a few more to kill.

"You killed Elliott!" Finn shouted angrily as he tried to stab Jane again.

"That's right. Are you angry, sweety? Because I can send you after him" the demon laughed, jumping away from Finn.

She turned around quickly, stabbing her nails into the man's shoulder. Finn screamed in pain and pulled away, almost dropping his sword.

"Oh, you poor little boy" Jane cooed. "You miss your darling Elliott, right?"

"Right" Finn muttered. "But he will be proud of me if I kill you."

And with that, he raised his sword again to attack the demon.

At the same time, Sam reached Puck and helped him get free of the vines.

"Burn them" he said, motioning towards the vines he had pulled out of the ground.

"With pleasure" Puck said, making fire.

"Sam, hurry!" Blaine said, trashing desperately as he felt himself being pulled towards the hole.

"Hold on, Blaine" Sam said and reached towards the vines holding his friend down.

The hole was dangerously close, Blaine could feel it with his feet. He tried to kick the vines, to make them slow down until Sam could reach him, but they seemed to pull him even faster towards the darkness at his feet.

"Sam!" Blaine screamed as his legs disappeared in the hole.

"Dammit!" Sam said in frustration and grabbed Blaine's arm with one hand while he held down the the vines with the other.

"Need some help?" Puck asked from behind them and before his friends could open their mouth, he burnt the vines around them.

Sam pulled Blaine out of the hole, breaking the remaining vines in the process.

"Thanks" Blaine breathed.

"You're welcome, dude" Sam smiled.

Blaine looked up to meet his eyes – and he almost cried out. Because Sam's eyes were black again, as well as Puck's. He took a few steps away from his friends, careful to not step into the hole.

"What, dude?" Puck asked, stepping closer to him.

"Stay away from me!" Blaine screamed.

Finn heard that there was something wrong behind his back but he couldn't turn away. Not when there was a demon in front of him, who wanted to kill him.

"Come on, I'm getting bored" Jane said, sinking her nails into the man's leg.

"And I'm tired of this" Finn growled, slamming his sword into the demon's arm.

She screamed in pain and stepped back, watching down at her arm that hung limply beside her body. She couldn't move it.

"You son of a..."

Finn smiled and attacked the demon again, cutting down her other arm. The demon fell to her knees and screamed in agony, looking in horror at her arm lying beside her. Finn stepped closer and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Don't" she pleaded. "I-I didn't want to kill him. It was Sue's..."

Finn didn't let her finish the sentence. He brought down his sword once again, beheading the demon.

"That's for Elliott, bitch" he growled and turned back towards the Chosens.

"Calm down, Blaine, we won't hurt you" Sam smiled.

"We can show you the way to Kurt. Don't you want that?" Puck asked sweetly. Too sweetly.

"Uhm... No, thank you" Blaine said and with a quick motion, he made a cage around his friends.

Sam and Puck looked at each other, smiling. Sam raised his arms into the air and slammed his fist into the wall of the cage, breaking it easily.

"You see, it's all useless" Sam smiled, stepping forward.

"I don't think so" Finn shouted, forming another cage out blue light around Puck and Sam. "Blaine, you have to go alone. I think it's a spell but I need time to clean their minds from it."

"How will I find Kurt alone?" Blaine asked in concern.

"You will feel it" Finn smiled. "Go!"

And so Blaine did.

~ o ~

He was floating. He felt so light and peaceful, he wanted to smile. But the darkness around him made him worried. He hated darkness, it always meant something bad. Kurt wanted to get away from it but he couldn't move from his place. He knew deep in his mind that he had to hurry because... because of something he couldn't remember.

 _Blaine._

There was that voice again, the one that appeared sometimes from nowhere, whispering things into his ear. Like before he had been kidnapped. He didn't have time to think about what it could be, because finally, he remembered everything. He knew that Sue wanted to get close to Blaine, using his form, so he had to get out of the darkness to save Blaine before it would be too late.

But he couldn't open his eyes.

"What should I do?" he asked from the strange voice.

It didn't reply, though. Kurt looked around, still seeing nothing, and growled in frustration.

"I don't have time for this! I have to help them!" he shouted.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of him, blinding him temporarily. He blinked a few times to get used to the sudden brightness. It was a ball of blue light, moving towards him. His eyes widened in realisation.

"Not again..." he whispered but it was too late. The light reached his face and sneaked under his eyelids.

Kurt screamed, throwing his head back.

~ o ~

Blaine grimanced, shaking his head. He didn't have to walk too long when he found a castle and he was sure he would find Kurt in there. Preferably in the hightest tower. The demon had weird taste.

He took a deep breath and stepped inside. He had to hurry since Finn had been left alone with Sam and Puck, and Kurt was waiting for him somewhere inside...

He yelped and jumped back when a big, furry animal attacked him from nowhere. It was almost like a wolf, but not exactly. It was bigger, seemed stronger, and its face was too human like. Blaine opened his mouth to talk to him – it – but it attacked him again, giving him no time to talk.

"I don't want to hurt you" he said, although he didn't understand why. It was a cruel creature like the demons, then why did he care?

The creature growled and surged forward again. Blaine was prepared this time, stopping it with a quick wall in front of him. The creature slammed his head into it hard and collapsed onto the ground.

"I'm sorry for this" he said and after a second hesitation, he left the creature and started running up the stairs.

He found the tower relatively fast and stopped in front of the door. The demon should be in there, waiting for him. She should have seen him arrived, so he had to be careful. And quick. Getting slow now would lead him nowhere.

He formed a sword in his hand and kicked the door open, rushing inside.

"Blaine?"

Blaine suppressed a sob. Kurt was there, right in front of him. He was tied up but seemed to be fine.

"Kurt" he breathed, stepping closer. "Where-where's the demon?"

"I don't know" Kurt said. "She left but didn't tell me anything."

"Okay. I will free you and get you out of here" Blaine said and with the help of his newly formed sword, he cut through the rope around Kurt's wrists. "God, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too" Kurt said, putting his arms around him. "We have to go."

"Sure" Blaine said, hesitating. "Uhm... I'm gonna ask you a question, just to make sure you aren't some illusion."

"Go ahead" Kurt smiled.

"Okay, uhm... Where did I propose?" Blaine asked. It was so weird to ask questions from Kurt about them but he knew it could be a trick of the demon, he had to be sure.

"That's easy" Kurt smiled. "In front of the building where we first met."

"It's really you" Blaine said, running his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"Of course" Kurt said, kissing his hand. "Let's go before the demon finds us. I know the way."

Blaine nodded and grabbed Kurt's hand, letting him lead him out of the room and through the corridors. They went downstairs and Kurt opened a door, motioning him to step inside.

"Hurry, Blaine!" he hissed impatiently.

Blaine nodded and stepped inside, not noticing the brief flash in Kurt's eyes. He looked around in confusion. There was no other door, so they couldn't escape.

"I don't understand..."

As Blaine turned around, Kurt grabbed his neck and pushed him to the nearest wall. Or the _thing_ that made him think he was Kurt.

"Where's he?" Blaine asked in sudden realisation.

The demon smiled, pressing her fingers more tightly around Blaine's neck. She didn't break the illusion, she kept Kurt's from, so she could torture Blaine even more.

"He's locked up in his room safely" the demon answered. "But don't worry, you will meet him soon. I need your help."

"I won't help you" Blaine said. He made a knife in his right hand and stabbed it into the demon's leg. She cried out and jumped back.

"You little..." she growled, slamming Blaine back to the wall.

Suddenly, the door swang open, revealing... another Kurt. If he was the true one or not, Blaine didn't know. But the way his eyes widened when he saw Blaine in the demon's grip, it told him it was the real Kurt. The only problem was that Blaine couldn't free himself from the demon's grip who held him tightly in front of him as she faced Kurt.

"I didn't expect you to be awake so soon" Sue said.

Kurt's head was spinning. Blaine was here, he came to save him. He took a step towards him and the demon but stopped as Sue growled at him, tightening her grip around Blaine.

"Stay there" she said.

"Let him go" Kurt said quietly.

Blaine struggled against the demon, trying to break free. He had to get away from her and bring Kurt out of here as soon as possible.

"Nah, he's just arrived. We should have some fun, what do you think?" Sue asked, bringing one hand up to Blaine's hair.

"I will kill you" Blaine growled, forming a knife out of ice in his hand but Sue grabbed his wrist, twisting it. Blaine groaned in pain and couldn't stop the demon from taking the knife from his hand. Sue grabbed the handle and pressed the knife to Blaine's neck.

"We're going back to your nice little room. If any of you try something, I will kill the other. Do you understand?" Sue said.

"Don't do this, please" Kurt pleaded.

"Back to your room. Now" Sue said, pressing the knife to Blaine's neck.

Kurt swallowed and nodded quickly. He couldn't let Blaine die, so he had to do as the demon told him. He turned around, taking slow steps towards the stairs.

"Move" Sue told Blaine, pushing him forward.

Blaine tried to come up with a plan. They had to find out something quickly and get out of here, back to the others. Finn could open the gate for them, he was sure. They just had to do something to hold back the demon for a while.

They reached the tower and Sue dragged him inside, keeping the knife at his neck. Then she pushed him forward, grabbing Kurt instead before Blaine could do anything.

"Tie him up" Sue said, motioning towards the bed. There were ropes lying there that Kurt hadn't realised earlier.

He took a step towards the bed, with the knife pressed to his back. Blaine was free and he had to keep it that way. He knew Sue wouldn't kill him, not until she needed him, so it was his chance to do something. He acted fast, twisting around and grabbing the knife in Sue's hand. The demon growled and pushed him backwards.

Blaine was there in no time, kicking the knife out of Sue's hand and forming another one to stab the demon. She grabbed Blaine's wrist before he could injure her and slammed the man to the wall, grabbing his neck.

"I'm gonna kill you slowly" she growled.

"Let him go."

Sue and Blaine turned their heads towards the unnaturally deep voice behind them. It came from Kurt who was staring at the demon with hateful, yellow eyes.

Blaine's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something but Sue was faster. He let go of him and attacked Kurt but the man grabbed her easily, throwing her to the nearest wall.

"Come on!" Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's arm.

Blaine wanted to protest but the room disappeared from around them and he found himself on the clearing again, with Kurt and his friends. He looked into Kurt's eyes but they were blue again, shining from happiness. Blaine opened his mouth to say something but he was still confused.

"Kurt!" Sam, who was back to his normal self, shouted happily, throwing his arms around the man.

"We have to get out of here" Kurt said urgently, looking towards the castle.

"Right" Finn said and started muttering strange words to open the gate.

"You're not going anywhere!" Sue shouted from behind them as she appeared.

"Hurry!" Blaine shouted and when he saw the gate opening, he pushed Kurt forward and turned back to the demon, sending dozens of ice knives towards her. No matter what happaned to Kurt, he was here to save him. He can deal with the other things later.

"What are you doing? Come on!" Puck said, grabbing Blaine's arm and pulling him towards the gate as the others disappeared in the blue light.

"No!" Sue screamed but it was too late. The men stepped through the gate and it closed behind them.

Kurt looked around with wide eyes as he found himself in a new place. It was like heaven, or so he had imagined it before. It was all peaceful and beautiful. He turned back around, looking at the others, especially Blaine. When he saw the man, he felt tears escaping his eyes and he threw his arms around his fiancé, kissing him.

"I can't believe you came for me" he said through his tears.

"Kurt" Blaine whispered quietly, hugging his fiancé tightly.

Kurt was finally back with him and he felt like he wouldn't let go of him ever. He had to keep him safe and close to him.

"It's alright. You're safe now" he whispered into Kurt's ear, although he knew it wasn't true. It couldn't be.

But he didn't know if he should be worried about the demon chasing them or the darkness he had seen in his own fiancé.


	11. Chapter 11

**Another sad chapter with character death... We have barely enough characters alive to end the story. Good thing that there are only a few chapters left.**

 **Enjoy!**

Kurt didn't want to get out of the bed ever again. Once they had gotten back from the demon world, talked to Will and Emma, Blaine had insisted to have some rest before talking about their next step. Kurt had been incredibly grateful for that. He had been tired as hell and couldn't think about anything else but sleeping with Blaine in his arms.

When they had gotten into Blaine's room, though, he couldn't stop himself from pulling Blaine closer and kissing him desperately. Soon, they had found themselves in the bed, completely naked, with Blaine rocking into him. It hadn't been the sweet sex they used to have before. It had been all passionate, almost desperate. They had been apart for so long, it had been the best way to feel the other's closeness and safety.

Blaine had fallen asleep after that but Kurt stayed awake, watching the ceiling while he was stroking Blaine's back in his sleep. He was so happy to finally be back with Blaine, to feel his warmth, his heartbeat, although he knew it wouldn't last too long. There was a demon after him and he knew Sue would come for him soon. And then... they had to fight. Again.

He was worried about Blaine. Sue had made it clear she wouldn't hesitate killing him if she had to. She was determined and she wanted Kurt to be there for when the time comes. Kurt didn't know what it meant. Sure, Sue had talked a lot about her plans but they were still not clear for Kurt. And he didn't know what was so special in him that the demon wanted. He was just a simple man with visions, nothing more. Maybe Sue was wrong about him and in that case, he would die if Sue finds him again.

Blaine stirred beside him and opened his eyes sleepily.

"Good morning" he said quietly, his voice gruff.

"Good morning" Kurt smiled.

"Slept well?" Blaine asked.

"No" Kurt shook his head. "I couldn't sleep."

"Because of the demon?" Blaine asked.

Kurt blushed and looked away.

"She can't hurt you again. I promise" Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand.

"She will come for me" Kurt said quietly.

"And we will be waiting for her. We will destroy her, like we did before with the other demons" Blaine replied. "I won't let her take you away from me again."

"I'm so scared, Blaine" Kurt said, his feelings taking hold of his mind. "What if she's too strong? What if we can't kill her?"

"We will" Blaine said resolutely. "Don't be afraid. We will kill her and go back to our life. We will get married and live happily."

"Happily" Kurt repeated sadly. "I'm not sure I know what it means anymore. There's always a demon against us and I don't know if this madness ends sometime. It feels like we're in constant danger. When we think we can finally be happy, there's always another demon ruining our happiness."

"We will kill all of them if it means we can live in peace again" Blaine said, kissing Kurt's hand. "Nothing can step between us. I won't let it happen."

Kurt nodded sadly. He couldn't believe anymore that it was true but he had to hope.

"We should get dressed and find the others" Blaine said as he got out of bed. "But first, there's something I want to show you."

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"It's a surprise" Blaine smiled. "Come on. Let's get dressed."

~ o ~

Sue felt like destroying the whole room around her wouldn't be enough. She wanted blood. She wanted to kill. Beginning with that annoying Blaine Anderson. He had come here and had taken Kurt away. Right when she had been so close to making her dreams come true. Now she had barely enough time left to find Kurt and get him ready for the ritual. It was her only chance to open the gate and she had to do something fast.

"You wanted to see me?"

Sue dropped the vase she was ready to throw against the wall and turned around, smiling.

"Becky" she said, looking down at the tiny blond woman. "You're finally here."

"I came as fast as I could" Becky replied.

"I know, honey. You're so faithful" ue said and stepped closer to run her fingers through Becky's hair.

"What do you want me to do?" Becky asked.

"The Chosens took the seer" Sue said. "We have to find them and bring Kurt back."

"We aren't allowed to go in there" Becky said, knowing where Kurt was. The place had been built out of ancient magic, there was no way they could get through the gate.

"I know. But I have a plan" Sue smiled.

"You do, mistress?" Becky asked.

"Of course, honey" Sue answered. "And I hope you're in the mood to play games with the Chosens because I want to give you the best role."

"Anything you want" Becky said.

Sue smiled.

~ o ~

Blaine led Kurt down the stairs, right to the building he had made of ice before their trip to the demon world. He had promised himself that he would show it to Kurt and now that time came. He was excited, he kept smiling at his fiancé as he took his hand and rushed forward.

"Blaine, why are you so..."

Kurt was speechless when he saw the beautiful little building, right in the middle of the garden. How had he not seen it the previous day?

"I made it for you" Blaine said. "I hope you like it."

Kurt took a few steps closer, staring at the building with wide eyes. It was like he had gotten into the world of Frozen. The little castle was glowing in the sunlight, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He turned back to Blaine, still speechless, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to come up with the right way to thank Blaine. But he couldn't find the words.

"When... when you were gone... I was so lost. It took me a lot of time to figure out how to control my power, so I could go after you. The key was you" Blaine said quietly. "You're the love of my life, Kurt, the most important person in my life. This castle was built of my feelings for you."

"I love you, Blaine" Kurt whispered and stepped back to Blaine to kiss him.

"Oh, I see you're awake."

They broke apart and turned around to face Will who approached them, smiling.

"I'm sorry I have to disturb you, but we need to talk" Will said.

"Of course" Blaine sighed sadly. Why couldn't they have some peace?

"The others are waiting inside" Will said and disappeared from their eyes, letting the young men have some more privacy.

"Does he do this often?" Kurt asked, looking around in confusion. Will was nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah. You will get used to it, I guess" Blaine sighed and put an arm around Kurt to lead him back to the building.

True to Will's words, Emma, Finn, Puck and Sam were all waiting for them to arrive. Emma had a quiet conversation with Puck and Sam, but Finn was sitting in the farthest end of the room, staring in front of him. He was still too upset because of Elliott's death, he barely talked to anyone.

"We have to discuss our next step" Will said. "Sue will attack us, it's just matter of time. She want Kurt back."

"But why?" Kurt asked quietly. "I don't understand anything. Why does she want me? What is so special in me?"

Will and Emma looked at each other, having a silent conversation. In the end, Emma nodded and left the room.

"Kurt, this is... complicated" Will said. "And we still don't know every answer. What's sure is that there's going to be a gate opening between worlds in a few days. It happened before, but this time the gates will be open for almost a whole day. It's unusual."

"And it means that the demons can step into the human world?" Puck asked.

"Only temporarily" Will answered. "Once the gates close, they have to go back to their world."

"Unless they find a way to keep the gates open" Finn said from the corner.

"We figured out that there's a way to keep the gates open, a ritual" Will said. "And that it's only possible with Kurt being there."

"But why?" Kurt asked.

"Now that's the good question" Will said. "We know you'e stronger than you seem but we don't know why. You haven't gotten such a power with your visions."

"Sue talked about it" Kurt said. "She said I'm like a bomb. I have some power I can't control. It will explode soon and she wants to use it."

"That can be right" Will nodded. "You used it earlier, when you killed Hunor and brought Blaine back. What you don't know, it opened a gate to the demon world and we could barely close it back again."

"What?" Kurt asked with wide eyes.

"You've never told us about it" Blaine said.

"The others didn't want us to tell you" Will said. "They're much wiser than us, so I guess we should just accept it."

"Who are the others?" Kurt asked. It didn't make any sense.

"I can't talk about it" Will said. "Let's just accept the fact that there're more powerful beings in the worlds and some of them are willing to help us."

"Can't they tell us more about Kurt?" Sam asked.

"Sadly, no. It's complicated" Will said when Kurt opened his mouth to ask him again. "Let's go back to our original topic. We have to find out where Kurt's power is from and how we can use it against the demons."

"Great" Kurt muttered. Another fight, and it looked like he was going to have an important role.

"Can you tell us more about that gate Kurt opened earlier?" Blaine asked, thinking.

"It appeared right when you came back" Finn said. "At the same second. It was some powerful magic, we could barely close it back."

"But how is it possible? I would never open a gate to the demon world, it's insane" Kurt said.

"Maybe some part of you would" Blaine said quietly.

"What?"

The question was coming from several directions around Blaine. He knew he would cause trouble, and maybe Kurt would be angry with him, but he had to tell the others.

"When we fought against Sue... Your eyes turned yellow and you acted weirdly" Blaine said, turning to the wide eyed Kurt. "And you brought us out of the castle."

"I don't... I don't remember" Kurt said quietly. "How is it possible?"

"He wasn't the only one. We attacked you" Sam said.

"But it wasn't the same" Finn said. "You were under the effect of the demon world. You didn't get new powers and I could turn you back easily with a spell."

"And we remember everything" Puck said, looking down, ashamed.

"Your eyes were black. But Kurt's were yellow. Like Hunor's" Blaine said.

Kurt felt his heart beating rapidly and he tried to calm down. But he couldn't. There was something wrong with him.

"What happened to me?" he asked, looking at his hands. He tried to remember the previous day but he couldn't. All he knew was that Blaine had come for him and saved him... somehow. He didn't remember the details.

"We will figure out" Will said.

"How?" Kurt asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"I know who we have to ask" Will said. "But you won't like it."

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other.

~ o ~

The border between worlds was getting thinner. With Sue's help, it wasn't hard to get into the human's world. Becky smiled as she stepped through the gate and closed it behind her. She looked around, smiling, as she watched the humans walking around her. They hadn't even noticed her arrival.

She stepped forward, pulling the teddy bear she had brought with her tighter to her chest. It was her favourite weapon and she couldn't wait to use it. But she had to find a more crowded place first.

Getting to the city centre didn't take her too much time, even if she couldn't use her power to get there without using her feet. When she reached the building, she crouched down, putting the teddy bear onto the ground.

"Have fun" she whispered and took a step back.

The teddy bear in front of her started growing rapidly and it didn't stop until it reached the seize of a house. People who were close and saw the scene, jumped back in horror. There were two little kids shouting in excitement, they wanted to get close to the large toy but their mother pulled them back, screaming.

Becky shook her head. They didn't even know what her toy was capable of and they were screaming in fear.

"Come on, people are excited. Show them something" she said.

The teddy bear looked down at her, nodding slowly. Then it grabbed a car from beside the nearest house and threw it against the building. Becky smiled as she heard people screaming and watched them running away desperately. There was no way to go.

~ o ~

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Don't worry, he can't hurt you" Will said as he dropped the crystals onto the ground. "He's dead. He doesn't have a body anymore, it will be only his soul."

"I still don't think it's a good idea" Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand.

"How do you want to convince him to help us?" Kurt asked.

Will took a step back and grabbed a vial from Sam's hand. He muttered something in a language none of the men understood and poured the vial's content onto the crystals.

"He hates Sue. I'm sure he will be happy to help us" Will answered. "Are you ready?"

Kurt looked at Blaine in panic. No, he was definitely not ready for this. But he knew they had no other option. Blaine put his arms around him and pulled him close.

"Yeah. Let's do it" Blaine said.

Will nodded and took a candle from Puck. He put it into the circle he had formed from the crystals and ordered the Chosens to step closer. They needed their magic as well. Puck formed a fireball, Blaine a similar one from ice and Sam slammed his fist onto the ground, making a huge hole in the middle of the circle. The other two men dropped their balls into the hole and stepped back, giving enough space for Will to perform the spell.

At first, nothing happened. Will kept up his litany, murmuring strange words that none of them understood as he kept staring into the colourful flames in the middle of the circle. Kurt was about to ask Blaine if he thought the magic would work when suddenly, the flames turned black and they grew into the size of a grown-up man. After a few seconds, it took the form of a certain man they had known too well. Kurt but his lip to not shriek, squeezed his hands around Blaine's arm even tighter and took a step back. Even after all these years, he was afraid of him.

"It's good to see you again guys" the man smiled.

"Sadly, I can't say the same, Hunor" Blaine growled.

The demon turned towards him and smiled as he saw Kurt's hands on Blaine and then his eyes wandered up to the man's face. Kurt was afraid, anybody could tell. The demon smiled and stepped closer to him.

"Kurt, you're beautiful" he said, taking another step closer. Once he reached the crystals, he had to stop because a barely visible shield didn't let him go closer to them. Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. At least, from this demon, he was safe.

"Leave him alone" Blaine said seriously.

"Oh, Blaine" Hunor smiled, turning to him. "You look great. Last time when I saw you, you were pretty dead. Tell me, how is it possible that you're alive?"

"We aren't here to talk about it" Will said, stepping closer to the demon.

"Oh, but I want to talk with my favourite couple" Hunor smiled. He looked back at Kurt and saw the ring shining on his left hand. His mile grew wider. "Oh, you're going to get married? I hope you won't forget to invite me."

Blaine was ready to walk through the shield, grab the demon's neck and break it but Kurt stopped him, shaking his head.

"He isn't worth it" he whispered. "Do you know why you're here, Hunor?"

"Let's say I know" Hunor said, picking his nails in boredom.

"Tell us what you know" Kurt said.

"What do I get in return?" the demon asked.

"I won't kill you again" Blaine replied angrily.

"As I recall, you weren't the one who killed me last time. Right, Kurt?" Hunor said and winked. "You surprised me, to be honest. I didn't know you were capable of that. Of course, I should have known."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked and squeezed Blaine's hand. He knew the man was close to kill the demon. Well, if it was possible with someone who was already dead. But Kurt was sure Blaine would try anyway.

"You really don't know what kind of power you have, do you?" Hunor asked.

"And you do?" Blaine asked impatiently. He wanted Hunor gone.

"Of course I do" Hunor answered. "Everybody knows in the demon world. But I'm surprised why didn't you ask your father. He could have told you about it."

"My father? What does he do with it?" Kurt asked with wide eyes.

"Just ask him" Hunor said, smiling.

~ o ~

Burt Hummel was getting scared. No, he was completely terrified. When he had gotten home from work, he had seen the news about what had happened in New York. His first thought was calling Kurt. He hadn't talked to his son for a while, knowing that Kurt and Blaine were busy, but now he had to be sure his son was alright. He couldn't reach Kurt, though. He had tried, several times, but Kurt hadn't answer his phone. And he couldn't reach Blaine either. He was so worried that something had happened to his only child and he was too far away from him to help him.

There was a soft knock on the front door and he went to see who it was. When he opened the door and saw his son standing there, he threw his arms around the man without hesitation.

"God, Kurt, I was so worried" Burt said. "I tried to call you but..."

"Dad, I'm fine" Kurt said quietly. His poor father, he should have been worried because he couldn't reach him for who knew how long.

"Thank God you could leave the city in time" Burt said and stepped to the side to give Blaine and Kurt enough space to get inside.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"Haven't you see the news?" Burt asked.

When both of the men shook their head, Burt went to the TV and showed them the news. Blaine and Kurt looked the pictures of the large teddy bear with shocked expression. They knew what it meant.

"It's Sue" Blaine said. Will had told them to be quick because the demon could appear there, too, but they didn't know she had sent someone to destroy New York.

"How do you know about her?" Burt asked before he could stop himself.

"And how do _you_ know about her?" Kurt asked with wide eyes.

"I... I don't know her" Burt said, turning away. Kurt knew he was lying.

"Dad, It's serious, we need to know the truth" he said. "She's after me. She kidnapped me but Blaine and the others came to save me. And now she wants me back."

"I knew this moment would come sometime" Burt sighed sadly and sat down onto the couch. He knew he had to tell Kurt everything but it was his biggest secret. It was so hard to begin. "I know her. I met her before your birth."

"What happened?" Kurt asked quietly.

"We... We wanted an own child but Elisabeth couldn't get pregnant" Burt started. "We tried everything. Herbs, pills, every single doctor we could find, but nothing. We were thinking about adoption when Sue came. She visited us one night and I have to tell you, we got scared like hell. But she seemed nice and she told us she had a solution for our problem."

"Tell me you didn't say yes" Kurt muttered.

"We did" Burt whispered. "It was our last hope to have a child on our own. And we did. Your mother became pregnant soon after that and then you were born, completely healthy. A beautiful little boy we always wanted."

Burt smiled at the memory of having his son in his arms the first time.

"But then Sue appeared again. Right after we had come back from the hospital. She wanted something in return" Burt said, shaking his head. "God, I should have known she wanted something for your life. But I never thought about it. I was so happy. But then she came and told us about your true nature. And that she would come back for you soon because she needed you for her plans."

"What kind of plans? And what about my true nature? I don't understand" Kurt said.

"Around your fifth birthday, you started acting weirdly" Burt said, memories from that horrible time rushing through his mind. "We didn't know it was you at first. There were... accidents at school but we hoped you had nothing to do with them. But when we celebrated your birthday, something horrible happened and I saw it. I knew you were the one behind those mysterious cases."

"What did I do?" Kurt asked. He went completely pale as he waited for his dad's answer.

"You almost killed one of your friends" Burt said. "You lured him into the bathroom and... Kurt, it wasn't you. There was something in you that made those things. But it's over."

"It's not!" Kurt said and jumped up. "Tell me, Dad. Am I... evil? Did I hurt others?"

"You aren't evil, Kurt" Burt said gently. "There was something in you, a yellow eyed demon, that caused those things. But we got rid of it long ago."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"I found a witch and I brought you to her. She said there was a demon in your body but she could banish it from your body. You are safe now."

"Yellow eyes" Kurt whispered, turning to Blaine desperately. He was a demon. Was he a demon? But how was it possible?

"Can you tell us about that demon?" Blaine asked as he put an arm around Kurt to comfort him.

"It's my child."

It happened so fast. Blaine jumped up from the couch, sending series of ice knife towards Sue who was standing behind Kurt. Then he pushed Kurt back to Burt and stepped in front of them.

"I won't let you take him away from me" Blaine said.

"We will see, honey" Sue smiled.

She snapped her fingers and suddenly, the room disappeared around them. They found themselves in a dark place where they could barely see each other. Kurt grabbed his father's hand to keep him close and reached out for Blaine, too. They couldn't lose each other.

Suddenly, a bright blue light appeared in front of them, blinding them temporarily. Finn, Sam and Puck stepped through it, facing the demon and ready to fight.

"No!" Sue screamed when she saw the gate. She had to be fast, she couldn't let them go away...

Blaine pushed Kurt through the gate without hesitation and turned back to get Burt. But the demon was already beside him, grabbing his arm and pulling him back to her chest.

"Not so fast" Sue smiled.

Blaine growled in frustration. They couldn't leave Burt there and they certainly couldn't let him die. Kurt would be devastated. He would never survive that.

It looked like Finn had a plan, he stepped back into the darkness and when he appeared again, now behind Sue, he raised his hand that was glowing blue and pushed it into the woman's chest. Sue screamed and released Burt immediately. Blaine grabbed the man's arm and pushed him into the light. Now it was only them and the demon.

"Go" Finn said through gritted teeth. He couldn't hold back the demon anymore and he fell back in exhaustion.

"No" Blaine said and hurled another knife towards Sue.

"Go, Blaine!" Finn said, grabbing Sue again. "You have to be there to help Kurt save the world, remember?"

Sue growled and with a sudden movement, she stabbed her nails into Finn's chest.

It was too familiar. Blaine was standing there, watching Finn stumbling back, with blood pouring down his chest.

"Blaine, we need to go" Sam and he grabbed his friend's arm, pulling him into the light with Puck's help. He knew what was happening, although he didn't look at the wound, but Finn was right. They couldn't die there and it was too late to help Finn.

"No! We have to..."

The gate closed behind them and Blaine found himself back in the garden with Will and the others, without a gate to go back.

"Finn's dead" he said, his voice breaking.

"We know" Will said sadly. "We've known. Just like Finn."

Blaine shook his head. It was so unfair. They should save people and not let them die. But they hadn't saved anything, they had only dead bodies lying behind them everywhere. Just like in Kurt's vision when it had all started.


	12. Chapter 12

**One more chapter left.**

 **Enjoy!**

The room was deadly quiet. Kurt knew that everybody was looking at him and it made him feel incredibly uncomfortable. He was glad that Blaine was beside him, holding him in his arms, or else he would have collapsed from tiredness and weakness. His head was still spinning from everything he had found out. For all these years, he had believed that he had been a normal boy with usual parents, nothing more. But after Burt's confession about their deal with the demon and Sue's words, he didn't know what he was anymore.

"Okay, let's get it straight" Puck said when nobody else talked or moved. "Porcelain is a magical creature with demon blood and he's going to destroy the world. Right?"

"I'm not" Kurt said angrily. "Sue has to be lying. I'm not her son, I have nothing to do with her. My parents are Burt and Elisabeth Hummel."

"But she said..." Sam started but Blaine waved him down. He was still full of sorrow because of Finn's death and didn't like the looks his friends gave Kurt. It was his fiancé they were talking about. His beautiful, innocent love. He wasn't a demon.

"Sue must be lying" Blaine said. "Why would we believe her?"

"Because Porcelain here has some weird powers and it's the only explanation?" Puck asked.

"I'm not a demon" Kurt hissed.

"He isn't" Will agreed. "He wouldn't be able to come here if he was a demon. But it doesn't mean Sue lied to you."

"What do you mean?" Burt asked. He agreed with Blaine about his son's innocence.

"Sometimes demons create spells to strengthen their own power. They can't bear children but they can plant their powers into humans. Once these humans reach a point in their lives, they can change into demons. I guess Sue knew about the gates' opening and she planted her own power into Kurt. So once the gates are open..."

"You-you think I will go crazy and destroy the world?" Kurt cut in, looking at Will, afraid.

"I think your case is unique" Will answered. "You're linked to light and darkness at the same time, it's something that never happened before."

"So he won't kill us?" Puck asked carefully.

"You're talking about my fiancé, you know that?" Blaine asked angrily. "The man who saved your ass several times."

"Blaine, it's okay" Kurt said gently.

"No, it's not! They have no right to talk about you like this!" Blaine growled.

"As much as I want to agree with you, Blaine, there's still a chance that Kurt would end up on Sue's side" Will said.

"I-I won't. I don't want to" Kurt said desperately.

"We won't let her take you away" Burt assured him.

"We're going to do everything to ensure your safety. Althought once the gates are open, she will be able to come here and believe me, she will do everything to make you join her" Will said.

Kurt was thinking rapidly about their chances. He was still sure that he wouldn't turn evil, not if he could help it.

"Kill me" he said suddenly.

"What?" the question came from all directions.

"If I weren't around, she couldn't use me or my powers against you. You would be safe" Kurt said quietly.

"This is insane!" Blaine protested.

"He's right, we won't let anything happen to you" Burt joined him.

"That's right" Will nodded. "I know your power seems dangerous but if you don't use it for evil purposes, it can be really helpful."

"Like?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Like killing Sue for once and for all" Will said.

Kurt bit his lower lip, thinking about it. Maybe Will was right. Maybe he could use his powers to help them, to stop Sue's evil plans.

"How?" he asked.

"We have to figure out how your power works" Will said.

Kurt nodded in agreement.

~ o ~

Sue was nerovus for the first time in her long life. It was almost time for the gates to open and she didn't know if she would have enough time to get Kurt and bring him into safety for the ritual. She couldn't fail, not this time. She had done so much to ensure her success, she had to get what she wanted.

She hadn't wanted to tell Kurt about who he really was but Burt Hummel couldn't shut his mouth, so she had to do something. That idiot thought that he could save his little son but Sue wouldn't let it happen. She hadn't helped him and his wife to have a child to make their life happy, she had had her own reasons. And it was turning Kurt evil and use him to her own purposes.

She had to get the Chosen, too. Those few hours wouldn't be enough to convince Kurt to help her but if she had Anderson, Kurt would certainly be cooperative. She had to catch the man Kurt loved and use him to get what she wanted.

And she needed help for that.

"You wanted to see me, mistress?"

Sue turned around to face Becky standing behing her, with her teddy bear in her hands.

"I know you had a great time on the Earth, honey, but I need your help again" Sue said.

"What should I do?" Becky asked.

"The gates're gonna open soon. We have to be ready" Sue said.

"What are we going to do?" Becky asked.

"I have to catch one of the Chosens to force Kurt to help us" Sue said. "But I need you to keep the others occupied."

"You mean I can play with them?" Becky asked.

"Exactly, honey" Sue smiled. "You can play with them all you want."

Becky laughed excitedly.

~ o ~

Blaine sighed and forced himself to step away from the window. It was pointless staring through the glass, dreaming about a life he wasn't sure he would have ever again. It was dark outside and they were getting ready for bed. They had spent the afternoon in the library, searching for the way to use Kurt's power to close the gates. They had found an old text about children with demon power but they hadn't found anything else. Since they had been all tired, Will had sent them back to their rooms to have some sleep, telling them that they had some more time in the morning to think.

Blaine wasn't sure it was the best thing to do. He was worried about them, all of them, but mostly about Kurt. He didn't want to lose his fiancé. Kurt was his world, he meant everything for him and he couldn't let the demon take him away from him.

"You should have some rest" Kurt said quietly from behind him.

"I'm not tired" Blaine sighed but stepped to the bed.

"It's gonna be fine" Kurt said as he stepped to Blaine, putting a hand on his shoulder. Blaine shook his head slowly and turned around.

"What if we can't find out how to use your power? What... What if Sue comes here and takes you away again?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"Blaine, we won't let it happen" Kurt said. "We're prepared this time. She can't hurt us."

Blaine wasn't sure he could believe his fiancé. He was full of worry, fear and grief. They had lost so much already, he couldn't bear losing Kurt, too.

"Come here" Kurt whispered and turned Blaine around. He put his arms around Blaine and started working on his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"You're right. We don't know what will happen tomorrow. But if I have to die, I want to do this before it happens" Kurt answered.

He kissed Blaine gently as he unbuttoned his shirt, dropping it to the ground. Blaine hesitated first but then he nodded and helped Kurt take off his clothes. He wanted it, too. He wanted to feel every inch of Kurt one more time, because if he had to die the next day, he needed one more night with Kurt.

It was something new. They had had sex several times in the past years but it was the first time when they moved slowly, very slowly, enjoying every single moment of it. They undressed each other and spent almost an hour with kissing and watching each other. It was all so peaceful, they touched each other gently, watching the other's response from close. And then... What then came was magical. Blaine prepared Kurt carefully and slowly while he had sure his fiancé felt nothing but pleasure from the whole procedure. Then he climbed between Kurt's legs and after dozens of kisses over Kurt's body, he pressed forward slowly.

Blaine moved slowly, making it last as long as possible. It was hard with Kurt falling apart under him, making soft, delicious noises as he grabbed Blaine's waist and begged him to be faster. Blaine tortured him for a few more seconds but then he gave in. He sped up, grabbing Kurt's legs and pushing them apart to have a better access. It didn't take Kurt more than a minute after that to come with Blaine's name on his lips and he brought his fiancé with him.

Blaine pulled out slowly and lay down beside Kurt, taking him into his arms.

"Thank you, Blaine" Kurt said quietly. "It was perfect."

"I wanted it to be" Blaine replied, kissing Kurt's shoulder blade.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"If we survive the next day... I want to marry you immediately" Kurt said.

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt again.

"Me too, honey" he said and tightened his arms around Kurt. "Me too."

~ o ~

The day of the gates opening came and they were all waiting in the hall, preparing themselves for the fight. It was just the matter of seconds and they had to be ready. Will hadn't found the answers they had been searching for, all they knew was that Kurt's power would become the strongest at one point of the day but they didn't know if he would be able to control it, helping them, or he would join Sue. They all assured him that they would help him to not turn evil but Kurt could see the fear in their eyes. They were all afraid of him. And he could understand. He was worried about himself just as much as his friends.

Will and Emma used a few spells to make it harder for the demons to break into the building and get to them. They had also asked for their friends' help, so they had a few dozens creatures joining them. The only one missing was Burt who Kurt had asked to stay in his room where he was mostly safe from the fight. Burt hadn't want to stay there, he had wanted to help his son and his friends but Kurt had been too afraid that he would get hurt, so he had locked his father into his room. He knew Burt was angry with him but hopefully he would understand his son's motives.

"Alright, guys. You know what you have to do, right?" Will asked.

Kurt nodded and stepped closer to Blaine. They had the most difficult mission with Puck and Sam, the four of them had to stop Sue and kill her. Will thought that the demons would retreat if they could kill their leader but it was easier said than done. Sue was powerful, even stronger than any other demon they had had to kill earlier, and her power that made her able to create illusions made Kurt worried. He wasn't sure that the Chosens would be stronger than her but he couldn't let them get killed.

"Guys, we need to talk" he sighed, pulling Blaine, Sam and Puck into the corner. "I know what we've agreed to do but we need a plan B."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"If... If we can't stop her and I turn into a crazy evil demon, you need to do something" Kurt said.

"What should we do?" Puck asked.

"Kill me" Kurt answered.

"Honey, we've been through this several times. We won't kill you" Blaine said.

"No, you don't understand, Blaine" Kurt said. "You can't let Sue use my power to hold the gates open. She would destroy our world, kill people. You can't let it happen."

"You can't expect us to hurt you!" Baine shouted.

"Your mission is to save people. If it means you have to stop me... do it" Kurt said. "Please, Blaine. I couldn't bear hurting you or the others. You have to help me."

"We will help you" Puck said. "But forget about killing you, it won't happen. If you get all crazy, we will lock you into a cell and wait for you to turn back to normal. Fine?"

Kurt shook his head. How could they be so stubborn?

"It will be fine, Kurt" Blaine said and kissed him before Kurt could protest.

Kurt didn't want to pull away. Blaine's arms meant safety and warmth, he wanted to forget about the present and just be lost in that kiss. Sadly, he had no such a luck.

"They're here" Will said nervously as he pointed out of the window.

The boys joined him and Kurt gasped when he saw Sue appearing through a large gate in the middle of the garden. And she wasn't alone. She had dozens or not hundreds of demons with her.

"Dear God" Kurt muttered.

"Everybody, be ready" Will ordered as he stepped back from the window.

They moved into the centre of the room and Will started murmuring in a foreign language, performing the spell that could set the demons back.

"I won't hurt you" came Sue's voice from outside. "Just give me the boy and we will leave you alone."

"Not going to happen" Blaine replied immediately.

"Just think about it, Chosen" Sue said. "You will die if you put up a fight against us. But if you give me what I want, we will let you live."

"Of course" Puck snorted.

"We won't let you take him away, Sue. Give up and move back" Will said.

"Ah, William" Sue smiled. "It's good to hear your voice. I can't wait to see you. Now will you come out here or wait for us to go inside?"

Will closed his eyes and started murmuring again. A blue light appeared around him and it shot out towards the windows, making them unable to break.

"I guess you just invited us in" Sue smiled. She snapped her fingers and a demon on her left side stepped forward, raising his hands towards the building.

It all happened so suddenly. One second, they were staring out of the windows, watching the demons in the garden, and in the next second, they jumped back, screaming, as the windows shattered into million pieces. Kurt felt Blaine's arms around him as the man pulled him back to the wall, aweay from the broken pirushed to the building and some of them even got inside, attacking everyone they could find.

Puck threw fireballs towards the windows, burning demon after demon, as Blaine did the same with ice knives. Who was lucky enough to get inside, found themselves face to face with Sam who didn't hesitate to break their neck.

"What are you doing?" Will shouted between killing two demons. "Go and find Sue! We get this!"

The Chosens nodded and they got inside, with Kurt joining them. Sue was waiting for them in the garden, with a small blond woman by her side. Blaine growled when he saw them and pulled Kurt behind his back.

"Are you willing to come with me, Kurt, or should I kill your friends first?" Sue asked.

"He's not going anywhere with you" Blaine replied.

"Fine" Sue sighed and snapped her fingers.

The blond woman stepped forward and put her teddy bear down to the ground.

"Hey, guys, I'm Becky and this is my favourite toy. I hope you will like playing with him" the woman said.

"I would like to play with you, honey" Puck smiled but his grin disappeared in a second as the teddy bear starting growing rapidly. "What the fuck is this?"

"Teddy, play with the Chosens" Becky said and pointed towards Puck.

The bear moved rapidly. It raise dits hand and slammed it down hard, almost hitting Puck but to his luck, Sam was there in time, stopping the attack.

"What are you waiting for? Burn it, now!" Sam shouted.

Puck didn't hesitate to attack the large toy as it slammed his leg down beside them.

In the meantime, Sue stepped forward, smiling at Kurt and Blaine who were standing a few feet away from her. Blaine made a large shield and a sword of ice and raised them in front of them.

"You know it can't hurt me, right?" Sue said quietly and motioned towards Blaine's weapons. They melted into nothing in a blink.

"What..." Blaine gasped as his weapons disappeared from his hands.

"I'm stronger than you think, Chosen, and this day is especially good for me" Sue said and waved towards them again.

"Blaine, watch out!" Kurt shouted when he saw black vines sneaking out from under the ground. He jumped back just in time before they could catch him but Blaine wasn't so lucky. He got caught by his ankles but he acted quickly, formed another sword and slammed it down, cutting the vines around his ankles.

Sue raised her hands into the air again but Becky's teddy bear was forced to take a step back and it almost trampled onto her.

"Idiot! What are you doing?" Sue shouted angrily.

Blaine used that second to send a series of knives towards the demon and smiled viciously when some of them cut into the demon's skin. She turned back to him, her eyes full of anger.

"Do you think you can hurt me?" Sue hissed, making the knives fly back towards their owner.

Blaine barely had enough time to grab Kurt and push him down to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked and looked through Blaine, searching for injuries.

"I'm fine, I..."

Before Blaine could end his sentence, he was pulled away from Kurt by a few thick vines that grew out of the ground beside Sue. Kurt jumped up to his feet and reached out to grab Blaine's hands but he was late. The vines sneaked around the Chosen, twisting his arms back and making him unable to move or use his power, and dragged him to Sue.

"No!" Kurt shouted desperately.

"Run!" Blaine cried out but he was silenced in the next second with a vine snapping over his mouth.

"Not so fast, my darling" Sue said and turned back to Kurt. "I guess it's time for us to go. What do you think, Kurt?"

Kurt swallowed and looked at Blaine desperately. He didn't know what to do. He had to free Blaine somehow but he had no idea how to do it. He wasn't strong enough for that and Sam and Puck were occupied, they surely didn't even notice what happened to their friend.

"If you don't come with me, I will kill him. Right here and now" Sue said and to show Kurt how serious she was, she made the vines squeeze around Blaine's body. The man cried out in pain.

"Don't" Kurt said, stepping forward. "I'm coming with you."

Although he was in great pain, Blaine still tried to shook his head and let Kurt know he had to stay, that he couldn't do as Sue told him. But Kurt wasn't listening. He kept his eyes on the demon who stepped to the open gate, dragging Blaine with her.

"I want you to let him go first" Kurt said.

"Not going to happen" Sue sighed and with a quick movement, she pushed Blaine into the light and followed him.

"No!" Kurt shouted as he ran into the light after them without thinking.

~ o ~

"I fucking hate plush toys" Puck growled and jumped away from the teddy bear.

"Really?" Sam asked and pushed the bear away from them. They had tried to kill it, to burn it or tear it apart, but it seemed like the bear was invulnerable.

"We have to end this because I have enough of this game" Puck said, sending another fireball towards the toy.

"The demon" Sam said suddenly.

"What?" Puck asked as the toy attacked him again.

"The demon controlling it. We have to kill her" Sam explained.

Puck looked at the woman standing at the wall, watching them with an amused look. Sam was right, they had to kill her and then they could stop her toy.

"Stay here with the bear. I'm gonna kill her" Puck said and with one last fireball, he left Sam to deal with the teddy bear.

He rushed to the woman at the wall, forming a fireball.

"You won't kill a weak little woman, now, will you?" Becky asked, smiling sweetly.

Puck hesitated for a moment. But just for a moment. Sure, the woman seemed vulnerable, but he knew it was just a trick. She was evil like her friends and he couldn't let her live.

"You're right. I wouldn't kill an innocent woman but you're a cruel little being" Puck replied and tossed the fireball towards Becky.

The woman's eyes widened and tried to jump away but she wasn't fast enough. The fireball hit her right on her chest and she screamed as the fire burnt through her whole body. She fell to her knees and disappeared.

Puck turned back just in time to see the large teddy bear fading away from beside Sam, and everything went silent around them. The fight was over. They killed all of the demons. They won.

"Where're Blaine and Kurt?" Will asked as he rushed down the stairs.

Puck looked around in confusion. He had seen them fighting against Sue but he had no idea what had happened to them.

"The gate!" Sam shouted, pointing towards the blue light.

"We have to go after them!" Will said, running towards the gate.

The hadn't been careful enough. They had been so lost in the fight that they hadn't realised Sue disappearing with Blaine and Kurt. So they had to act quickly, or else soething bad could happen. Something really bad.

But they didn't reach the gate in time and it closed suddenly, locking them into that dimension.

"What the hell happened?" Puck asked.

"Somebody closed the gate" Will answered.

"But how? You said it would be open for a whole day!" Sam said nervously.

"Kurt" Will answered. "He must have closed it from the other side."

"What's going to happen now?" Puck asked in worry.

"I don't know" Will said. "But we can do nothing to help them."

~ o ~

Blaine trashed and shouted as Sue dragged him through the gate and into a dark room. It was mostly empty apart from a large pentagram painted onto the floor. Sue dragged him into the middle of it and made the vines tie him down.

"Let me go, you crazy bitch" he hissed.

"Not going to happen" Sue said. "Now be still, I have some important business to do."

Sue turned away from Blaine after making sure she gagged him again and stepped out of the pentagram. As she expected, Kurt joined them in the next second, looking at Blaine with wide eyes.

"Blaine!" he screamed and took a step forward but stopped when he saw Sue.

"It's nice that you finally joined us, son" Sue said.

"Don't call me son" Kurt growled.

"But you're my child" Sue smiled. "My sweet little boy. And you're going to help me make my dreams come true."

"You're wrong" Kurt replied. "I'm not your son and I'm certainly not going to help you."

"Really?" Sue raised an eyebrow, pointing at Blaine. "Would you let him die? I don't think so."

Blaine shook his head, struggling against his restrains as he tried to tell Kurt to run, to save himself.

"Step into the pentagram, right beside him" Sue ordered.

Kurt hesitated for a second but Sue snapped her fingers and the vines cut into Blaine's skin, making him scream. He stepped forward hastily.

"Good boy. Now grab the knife" Sue said.

Kurt crouched down to grab the knife beside Blaine as he kept his eyes on his fiancé. He didn't know what was coming but he knew for sure he wouldn't let the demon hurt Blaine.

"Very good" Sue smiled.

Kurt felt something cold running through his veins as he held the knife in his hand. He felt himself getting stronger and there was a new feeling, the need to kill something. Or somebody. He smiled and looked down at Blaine at his feet who watched him in horror. Kurt's eyes turned yellow and he had that cruel smile on his face, the one similar to Sue's.

"Can you feel it?" Sue asked, taking steps beside the pentagram. She knew that the knife in Kurt's hand made his demon self stronger and now it was what controlled his body. "Do you enjoy it?"

"Yes" Kurt smiled, his voice unnaturally deep.

Blaine stared at him with wide eyes. Something was wrong with Kurt, he didn't look like his normal self and his voice made Blaine feel worried. He didn't know what happened to his fiancé but he could do nothing to stop it. And from Sue's satisfied grin, it couldn't be good.

"You can stay like this forever" Sue said. "You only have to do a tiny little thing."

"What is it?" Kurt asked, watching Blaine hungrily.

"Kill him. Drink his blood" Sue said.

Blaine gasped and shook his head violently. He knew what Sue wanted. If Kurt would kill him, it would turn him into a demon and Sue would be able to use his power to keep the gates open. But it couldn't happen, he couldn't let it...

"You look delicious" Kurt whispered as he kneeled down beside him.

Blaine watched in horror as he raised the knife, ready to cut through his neck. That was when he squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't watch it. He couldn't look at the man he loved as he turned into evil. It was too much for him.

The seconds passed but nothing happened. He didn't feel pain or Kurt moving beside him, nothing. He opened his eyes tentatively and almost sighed in relief when he saw that Kurt's eyes were back to their normal color. He didn't know how it happened but Kurt was there, his sweet, innocent fiancé, and he was smiling at him reassuringly.

"It's gonna be okay" Kurt whispered and raised the knife again.

Instead of hurting Blaine, he stabbed the knife right into the vine holding Blaine down. It made a shrieking noise and Kurt stabbed it again and again, until it let go of Blaine completely.

"What are you doing?" Sue shouted and stepped into the pentagram.

"Thank you for the offer, but I would make a terrible demon" Kurt said and stepped back, pulling Blaine with him. "You know, this killing and drinking blood thing is really not my style."

"And you think you can just walk away?" Sue asked, her eyes turning the deepest black. "I expected this answer. It's fine. I know it's hard to kill somebody so important, but I will hep you."

Before any of the men could act, Sue grabbed the knife in Kurt's hand and forced him to stab it into Blaine's arm. It didn't injured him badly but it was enough to drain blood. As the first drops of Blaine's blood reached the ground, they made the pentagram glowing red around them.

If Kurt thought he had fought off his demon side easily, he was wrong. He felt something strong and evil take over his body and he could do nothing as he reache dout to grab Blaine, bringing his injured arm to his mouth.

"Kurt, no!" Blaine shouted desperately. "You're not like this. You aren't evil, I know it! Fight against it!"

Hungry. He was so hungry. If he could have just a few drops of that delicious blood...

Kurt was ready to bite Blaine but then their eyes met. Blaine was afraid of him, he made him scared. Blaine, the man he loved. How was it possible?

 _It doesn't matter. Just taste it_ , said a voice, the stronger one.

 _You love him. You don't want to hurt him_ , said the other.

Kurt stopped and released Blaine. The second voice was right. He loved Blaine. He wouldn't hurt him. He was the most important poerson in his life, he wanted to marry hi, to have children with him. He wouldn't kill Blaine.

"Run" Kurt whispered and pushed Blaine out of the pentagram before the man could act.

"You son of a..."

"A bitch?" Kurt finished Sue's sentences, grabbing her by her throat. "Right. Mother."

They acted at the same time. Sue raised her hand to Kurt's chest, digging her sharp nails deep under Kurt's skin as Kurt stabbed the knife right into Sue's heart.

It seemed like everything stopped around them. Kurt could hear Blaine screaming in the background and he could feel the sharp pain in his chest, but it didn't matter. Because he looked right into the demon's eyes and the fear he saw there told him that it was over. Sue would never bother them again.

The demon's body disappeared and Kurt was left alone in the middle of the pentagram. He fell to his knees and turned his head to look at Blaine. The man was still screamind, desperately trying to get to Kurt but the glowing red lines on the ground didn't let him step into the pentagram. And it was good, it had to be that way. Kurt knew he had to stay there, that he couldn't get away but Blaine was free. And he would be fine.

Kurt smiled at Blaine reassuringly. Even with those scared eyes, even with the tears running down his face, Blaine was beautiful. And Kurt was so grateful that he had had him in his life, even if it had been only a short time.

He hoped that Blaine could move on and forget about everything that had happened to him before, so he could finally have a full life that he deserved. Kurt smiled one more time, hoping his wish would come true, and he let himself being dragged down into the darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

**So, last chapter. I hope you like the end.**

 **Thank you for your support, for reading and reviewing this story.**

Kurt opened his eyes slowly. He felt disoriented and dizzy, his whole body was sore as if he was hit by a truck. He was lying on his back in a small hospital room and as he turned his head, he could see Blaine sitting beside him on an uncomfortable looking chair, asleep.

Kurt frowned and sat up. He needed a few minutes to recall his memories from earlier and he gasped when he remembered everything that had happened to him. He looked down at his chest, searching for injuries but there was nothing. He was completely fine but he had no idea how it was possible. He had been pretty sure that he had been dying before losing consciousness but if it wasn't a cruel game of hell, he was at home. Well, on Earth at least.

He reached out and shook Blaine's shoulders. He hated that he had to wake him up but he needed answers, immediately. Blaine jumped up, looking at him with wide eyes, but when he realised that Kurt was awake, he smiled and put his arms around him.

"Oh, my God! You're awake!" Blaine muttered, pressing soft kisses along Kurt's neck.

"What happened?" Kurt asked as he pulled away.

"I'm so, so sorry, Kurt" Blaine said in worry. "It was all my fault. I shouldn't have brought you to that building, it was dangerous and you could have died and..."

"Blaine, what are you talking about?" Kurt frowned.

"Don't you remember?" Blaine asked. "You must have hit your head pretty badly. Doctor Hudson said you could be disoriented for a while."

"I don't understand" Kurt said, still in confusion.

"Last night, I brought you to that building where we had our first real date" Blaine explained. "I asked you to marry me. You said yes, by the way, but it turned out the building was in a dangerous state. A brick fall down and hit you in the head. I had to bring you into hospital."

Kurt looked at Blaine as if he had grown a second head. That was absolutely not how he remembered the past.

The door opened suddenly and a new person stepped inside. To Kurt's surprise, it was Finn.

"Ah, I see our patient is awake" Finn smiled as he stepped forward. "How are you feeling?"

"Do you really not remember?" Kurt asked with wide eyes. "We saved the world last night!"

Blaine looked at Finn in worry but the man just smiled.

"It's okay, Mr Hummel" Finn said. "You have a minor concussion but it will go away soon. If everything goes well, you can go home today."

Kurt shook his head. What the hell was going on here? Why didn't they remember anything?

"No, you don't understand" Kurt said and despite of Blaine's protest, he got out of the bed. "There was a demon, Sue. She wanted to use me to open the gates to the Earth, to destroy humans. I think she's dead but we need to talk to Will to be sure we closed the gates."

"Who's Will, honey?" Blaine asked carefully.

"Will is a Chosen, just like you. Well, he was, before he died" Kurt explained. "He and Finn and Elliott helped you to find me when Sue kidnapped me and then we fought against the demons when the gates opened and-and I think we succeeded but I was stabbed in my chest and I thought I was dying but now I'm here and I have no such injuries. I have no idea how it happened. And-And you don't remember anything!"

Blaine looked scared as he turned to Finn.

"Doctor Hudson, do you think it's because of his head injury?" he asked quietly, eyeing Kurt in worry.

"Yes. It can be because of it and don't forget the medicines we gave him. They could cause strange dreams and now Kurt thinks they were real" Finn answered.

"It wasn't a dream! Why don't you believe me?" Kurt asked desperately.

"Honey, there aren't demons and gates between worlds. It was just a dream" Blaine said patiently.

"No. It wasn't!" Kurt said. "It started five years ago when you, Sam and Puck went to the Carpathians and you found the Jala Vatah, you got those special powers and freed a dozen dangerous demons. I was your seer, I helped you to find the demons with my visions."

"Wow, you certainly had an interesting dream" Blaine muttered.

Kurt looked at Finn pleadingly. Somehow, Blaine didn't remember anything, but Kurt knew it wasn't just a dream. Maybe if Finn could tell Blaine that Kurt was right...

"We should run a few tests before letting you go home" Finn said finally, making Kurt want to cry. "I know it must be overwhelming for you, Mr Hummel, but trust me. Nothing of what you told us happened to you. It was just a dream."

And Kurt had to accept it. He knew he was right, he felt it deep inside, but it was clear that none of the others remembered it. So he had to act like they were right, so he could get out of here and find out what was going on.

~ o ~

Kurt could leave hospital the next day, after agreeing that what he had talked about the previous day was a dream, nothing more. He knew, of course, that he was right but he had to get out of there. Blaine was still worried about his state, so he decided to spend the day at home with Kurt. He asked Sam and Puck to bring his work home, giving Kurt the opportunity to talk to them.

It was afternoon, they were sitting in the living room, working on a new project. Kurt pretended like he was reading Vogue but he kept his eyes on the others and when Blaine went out to get some coffee, he turned to the others, smiling.

"Sam, could you help me for a second?" he asked.

"Sure, dude" Sam answered.

Kurt got up from the couch and went back to the bedroom. When Sam followed him, he stepped to the wardrobe.

"I think a little rearrangement would be good for this room. Could you move the wardrobe from here to the window?" Kurt asked.

"I don't think it's my size" Sam said uncertainly.

"You're stronger than you seem" Kurt smiled. "Please. I know you can do it."

Sam shrugged but stepped closer to the wardrobe. He pressed his hands to its side and tried to move him as Kurt watched him nervously. Sam gritted his teeth as he pushed the wardrobe away from the wall but he could only manage to move it a few inches away from its original place.

"I'm sorry but it's too heavy for me. I'm gonna ask Puck to help me" Sam said and walked out of the room, with Kurt looking after him with wide eyes. Sam's power was gone and Kurt was sure it was the same with the others.

Later that day, when the three men finished their work, Kurt sat down beside them again, with a new plan forming in his mind.

"I think we should go on holiday" he said, taking, Blaine's hand. "With all of this work lately, you may be really exhausted."

"Where do you want to go?" Blaine asked.

"To Europe" Kurt answered. "I always wanted to see the Carpathians. You were there once, right? In your college years."

"No, honey" Blaine smiled. "I was in Paris and London but that's all I've seen from Europe."

"He's right" Sam said. "We wanted to go on a tour once but we didn't have enough money. So we stayed here."

Kurt bit his lip and nodded, trying to hide how worried he was. For some reason, he was the only one who remembered their unusual past and he had no idea how to find out what had happened.

~ o ~

Weeks passed, but Kurt hadn't gotten closer the answers he needed. He had tried everything to make Blaine and his friends remember the previous years but it seemed like they had had a completely different past. In Blaine's version, they had met back in Lima when they had gotten home for the holidays and Blaine had bumped into Kurt, spilling his coffee all over the man's jacket. They had started dating when they had gotten back to New York and had lived happily since then. Blaine remembered nothing demon related and Kurt couldn't make him to use his power, even if he tried so hard. He was close to give up and accept that there was somethinh wrong with his own head.

One day, when he was walking down the street, he stopped in front of the library. He didn't know why but he felt like he had to go in there. And so he did.

He walked around the library aimlessly, reading a few titles, watching people. He had no idea why he was there but he still felt like he was in the right place. There was something he needed, he just had to find it.

"Looking for something?"

Kurt turned around and almost threw his arms around the man when he saw him. Finally, somebody who could help him.

"Elliott! I'm so happy to see you" he said. Although he had never met Elliott, he had had several visions about him and it felt like they were good friends.

"Wow. Hello, darling" Elliott said, putting his hands somewhere he shouldn't have. Kurt jumped back immediately, slapping the man. "Hey! I thought you're happy to see me!"

"But not touch me, you pervent" Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "Do you know who I am?"

"Uhm... No. But I guess we didn't have sex or else I would remember you" Elliott winked.

"This is pointless" Kurt sighed, turning away. Elliott was like the others. He didn't remember anything. So he couldn't help Kurt.

"What are you searching for?" Elliott asked and smiled when Kurt turned around sharply. "You seem pretty desperate for me. Maybe I can help you."

"I don't think so" Kurt smiled sadly. "It's really..."

"Complicated" Elliott finished his sentence. "Don't worry. I believe in everything paranormal, so you can't say anything new."

Kurt took a deep breath, considering if he should talk. But he was here for something and the worst thing that could happen was Elliott thinking that he was crazy.

"Okay" Kurt nodded. "Let's say you wake up one day with memories none of your loved ones have. They remember completely differently. What would you do?"

"I would decide if I was crazy or something happened to them" Elliott answered.

"Yeah, that's what I've done for the last few weeks" Kurt sighed.

"Then talk to someone how can help you. There are dozens of people in this city who have connection to other worlds" Elliott replied.

"Wait. You mean there are others knowing about... You know. Complicated things" Kurt said, looking around nervously.

Elliott smiled and handed him a small card with only a name and a phone number.

"Call her. She can help you."

~ o ~

Kurt stepped out of the cab and looked up at the house nervously. He was in the middle of the worst area of the city, all alone, because he couldn't tell Blaine where he was going. He knew that Blaine would have thought that he was crazy but it wasn't the case. And hopefully with the help of Britanny S. Pierce, Kurt could prove Blaine and the others that he was right.

"Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt looked up and saw a smiling blond girl walking down the stairs. She stopped in front of him and hugged him, making Kurt gasp in surprise.

"I've been waiting for you for weeks! Come in!"

Kurt nodded and followed the girl inside of the house, into a small room. He tried to hide his disgusted grimance as he looked around in the dark, dirty place but luckily, Britanny didn't pay attention. She was sitting on the couch with a fat cat in her hands.

"This is Lord Tubbington" Britanny said. "He's happy to finally meet you."

"How did you know that I was coming?" Kurt asked and chose a less dirty looking chair to sit down.

"Will told me" Britanny shrugged.

"Will?" Kurt asked hopefully. "Do you know how I can talk to him? It's important."

"He left this powder the last time. He said you would know how to use it" Britanny said and pressed a small sack into Kurt's hand.

The man looked down at it in confusion. He wasn't a wizard, he had no idea how these things worked. Will should have known.

"Oh, I think you should throw it over your head" Britanny advised.

"I don't know" Kurt said uncertainly. He opened the sack and poured some of the powder into his hand, watching it with a frown. He was about to try Britanny's idea when the powder started moving around him and Britanny, making them cough. Then a bright blue light appeared around them, making Kurt close his eyes.

He opened his eyes seconds later, blinking carefully. The blue light was gone, so he could look around – and he sighed in relief when he noticed Will, standing in the middle of the garden, smiling at him.

"Will!" he shouted and ran to the man to hug him while Britanny stayed back, watching the place in awe.

"Are we in heaven?" Britanny asked.

"Not quite, but something similar" Will answered.

"I want to stay here" Britanny muttered as she realised a small castle of ice in the garden. "Is it from Frozen?"

"It is" Kurt smiled and turned back to Will. "I'm so happy that I finally found you. I was looking for you for weeks."

"I wasn't sure if you want me to disturb your life" Will replied.

"What do you mean?" Kurt frowned. "Something is wrong with the others. They don't remember anything. Like Elliott and Finn. As if they forgot everything."

"There's nothing wrong with them" Will laughed. "Don't you remember? That's what you wanted."

"I... I don't understand" Kurt said.

"Kurt, you wanted Blaine and the others to be happy. The only way giving it them was changing their memories" Will explained.

"How did you do it? And what happened to me? How did I get back home without injuries?" Kurt asked.

"I didn't do anything" Will said. "It was mostly your work. You closed the gates and brought everybody home. And it was you who changed the boys' memories, so now they can live happily. The elders were really grateful for your sacrifice and they wanted to give you something in return. That's how you survived it."

"The elders?" Kurt frowned. His head was spinning and he still didn't understand anything.

"Don't ask" Will sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"But... what am I supposed to do now?" Kurt asked.

"Go home" Will said. "You have a chance to live a whole, happy life with your fiancé and friends. Just take it. Don't search for answers."

Kurt was about to tell Will that it wasn't that simple but he closed his mouth again as he thought about the possibility of living with Blaine without fears, where they didn't fight against demons and he wasn't bothered by visions. The life normal people had. And what they had always wanted. They could finally have it.

"Thank you" he said and hugged Will again. "How can I get out of here? I have to be quick."

"Patience, my son" Will smiled.

"Britanny!" Kurt called out for the girl he couldn't see anywhere.

"Kurt, can we bring this home?" Britanny asked as she walked out from behind the castle.

"I don't think there's enough place in your home for that" Kurt said slowly.

"Such a shame" the girl sighed.

"Here, take this" Will said as he stepped forward, pushing something into Britanny's hand. As Kurt stepped closer, he could see that it was the miniature of the castle.

"I have my own Frozen castle!" Britanny said happily.

"Britanny, can we go now, please? There's something I need to tell someone" Kurt said impatiently.

"Calm down, Kurt, he loves you, no matter what" Britanny said, not looking up from her castle.

"She's right" Will said, waving towards them. The blue light appeared again, swimming around Kurt and Britanny. "Remember, Kurt. Don't worry about the past. Enjoy the future."

And with that, Will disappeared from their eyes and Kurt was back in Britanny's room.

~ o ~

Blaine started getting worried. Kurt had left hours ago, telling him that he needed some fresh air and a walk but he hadn't answered his calls or texts since then and Blaine was afraid that something had happened to his fiancé.

He was getting ready to go after Kurt when the front door opened. He rushed out of the bedroom to see who it was and sighed in relief when he saw Kurt.

"God, where have you been?" he asked, throwing his arms around the man he loved. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm sorry" Kurt said and pressed a soft kiss on Blaine's lips. "There was something I had to take care of."

"Is everything alright?" Blaine asked in concern.

"Yes" Kurt said. "More than alright. Everything is perfect."

"It's good to hear that" Blaine smiled.

"There is something we need to talk about" Kurt said and pulled his fiancé into the living room.

"What is it?" Blaine asked a she joined Kurt on the couch.

"I want to marry you" Kurt smiled.

"I know" Blaine laughed. "You said yes when I proposed."

"No, you don't understand" Kurt said. "I want to marry you as soon as I can. If we were in Vegas, I would ask you to marry me immediately."

"Eager so much?" Blaine smiled.

"I love you, Blaine, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life as your husband" Kurt said.

"I will talk to the wedding planner tomorrow" Blaine said, kissing his fiancé.

"Find a new date. Very soon, if I may ask" Kurt said as he jumped into Blaine's lap, unbuttoning his shirt quickly.

"All that you want" Blaine replied and with a low growl, he grabbed Kurt's waist and lifted the man into the air, rushing with him into the bedroom.

That night, for the first time since forever, Kurt didn't have to worry about the future. With the demons gone from their life, they could finally live for their dreams and didn't have to worry about anything.

And he knew very well how he wanted to spent those years. Together with Blaine, as a family, happily.


End file.
